Sirius-ly devoted, cold Harry
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry realises that he is in love with his godfather, upon his death Harry finds it hard to cope and everyone notices a change in the young man. After the death of Voldemort Harry becomes colder and spends more time alone until a chance meeting changes everything. Warnings inside. Slash. Harry/Sirius, Harry/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Warning: slash, detailed sex, strong language, consensual underage sex with an adult.

Chapter one

Harry was lying on his bed, he could hear his uncle snoring loudly, he knew his aunt had walked past the door half an hour ago, ready to head to bed and Dudley was already in his room. He got up and put his ear to the door, when he didn't hear anything he slowly opened the door and looked out, nothing he thought. So he called Hedwig down and she landed on his arm, then he quietly stepped out, closing his door then made his way downstairs and picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs. He grabbed his wand and cloak from inside his trunk, then headed outside.

'Take that straight to Sirius,' Harry said handing Hedwig a note, then let his owl fly off before putting the cloak over himself, then he moved down towards the end of the street and sat in the park to wait. He knew it would be at least fifteen to twenty minutes and knowing Sirius, he wouldn't take time knowing Harry was out of the house late at night and alone. He sat there staring around, waiting, thinking about what he needed to speak with Sirius about and wondered how he would feel. He didn't want anything to ruin their closeness, Sirius was the best thing that had ever happened to Harry. He looked around when he heard the sound of apparition, when he noticed Sirius was alone and looking around, Harry pulled off the cloak.

'Blimey Harry, what are you doing out here?' Sirius raced over, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine Sirius, but I really need to talk to you. Can we go to wherever you're staying?'

'Why, what's going on Harry?'

'There's just something I need to say, so can we?'

'Alright, I'll bring you back later, it's already late,' Sirius took Harry's arm then turned on the spot. They arrived in a small park, 'Here, read this, Albus got it ready for everyone, we all have one in case it's needed.'

'What is it?' Harry looked down at the note.

'Permission to get through the fidelius charm. We're using this old abandoned muggle place until we can work on a permanent place.'

Harry read the note then looked up and the small house appeared before him. He followed Sirius across the street and through the door.

'It's doesn't look very nice.'

'It'll do, now what's going on?'

'Is anyone else here?'

'No, Remus left earlier to do some work for the order. Harry, you're making me nervous here, what is going on?'

Harry slowly walked down the hall and saw a living room then stepped in but kept his back to Sirius.

'I've worked something out, well, I worked out a couple of things and I'm not sure what to do. You're the one person I know I can tell anything to.'

'Yes, you can tell me anything.'

'Let me explain first,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Lying in the hospital bed after what happened in the graveyard, not long after you left, then everyone else finally left, I couldn't sleep. Seeing the Cedric die, the graveyard, seeing him come back, almost dying, the pain,' Harry shuddered, 'I needed to get that out of my mind because I was so scared. So I started thinking about something, well, someone and something happened that's never happened before, I know it's been months, but I had to work a few things out.'

Sirius sighed in relief then stepped over to Harry then made him turn around to they were facing each other, but Harry was looking down.

'Something happened, you got turned on because you stared at someone, is that it, some girl, Hermione maybe?'

'No,' Harry's head came up, 'Hermione's just a friend, but no, not a girl,' Harry looked down again, 'Is something wrong with me?'

Sirius sighed again, then took Harry's hand and sat him down, 'No, there is nothing wrong with you, you're gay, that's normal.'

'But I've only seen men with woman, so why am I like this, dad wasn't gay, so how come I am?'

'It's not genetic or anything Harry, it's just the way some men are born. You've heard the stories from me and Remus about what I used to get up to at Hogwarts, well, that wasn't entirely true. We just met and I wasn't sure I should say anything because I wasn't sure how you would react.'

'I don't get what you mean Sirius.'

'I'm gay Harry, I never shagged any girls at Hogwarts, I shagged boys. First time was when I was fifteen, he was sixteen. You're dad and Remus knew, they kept it a secret because back then it wasn't really accepted, but it's getting there today, more people are accepting gay people. So you have nothing to be ashamed of, it's who you are, who we are.'

'Oh, so it's okay for me to…?' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, it is, you saw some bloke that you liked the look of and got a hard on, that's normal.'

'Sirius,' Harry blushed as he looked down, 'I never have before.'

'Because you never realised who you were attracted to before,' Sirius realised how little Harry knew about sex, relationships and life, those muggles never taught him anything except how to be cruel, Hogwarts has been full of Voldemort for Harry, he needs a parent or an adult he feels comfortable talking to, that's him. 'You went to the yule ball with a girl and I heard you wanted to go with a different girl, tell me about that.'

'Cho, I thought she was pretty, but I think it was because that's what I always saw and I knew Ron liked Hermione, Ginny always liked me, boy girl, so I went with it,' Harry slowly looked up, 'You had sex at fifteen, I just turned fifteen.'

'Yes, you heard how I was Harry, I did a lot just to upset my mother. Getting a letter from Dumbledore about me being found with a boy in a compromising position would have definitely upset her,' Sirius gazed at Harry for a minute, 'What else?'

Harry sighed, 'I told you how I feel, like I'm older, I don't feel fifteen, I feel more like fifty.'

'Yes you did and I get it Harry, with what you've had to put up from those muggles to everything you've been through at Hogwarts, now seeing him back, knowing he's going to come after you, well, after all of us, I feel like I've aged too.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'But ever since that night, when that happened,' Harry blushed, 'it's always happening. I just think of him and it happens.'

'Even though I really shouldn't say this, but I'd be a hypocrite to stop you since I did it. But if you keep getting turned on by this boy, then just do it Harry, you'll feel better, unless he's not gay.'

'He's gay, but,' Harry looked down again.

'But what, he doesn't like you, what, tell me?'

'I have no idea if he feels that way about me, but I don't think he does. It's because he's older, a lot older. I know why I'm attracted to someone his age, because I feel his age. He probably thinks I'm just a kid,' Harry shrugs but doesn't look up because he can feel his body heating up again and he didn't want to give himself away.

'How much older and please don't tell me it's Snape?'

'No, not Snape, but he's age,' Harry said quietly but he still wouldn't look up.

Sirius finally understood, 'Harry, you know I care about you, I love you, but you're my godson, my best friends son.'

'So, shouldn't this be how we feel, and nothing to do with my father.'

'Why, explain this to me then, why you're attracted to me and not someone else or someone more you're age even if you do feel older?'

'You don't treat me like everyone else, but it's more than that,' Harry sighed, 'I look at you, think of you and it's there, it's not something I can help or control,' Harry slowly looked up, 'You said that to me, remember, you can't help who you fall for.'

'No, you can't, but I really don't know what to say here Harry. Your fifteen, just turned fifteen, I'm twenty years older than you,' Sirius runs his fingers through his hair, 'I need to think about this Harry because the last thing I want to do is hurt you, in anyway.'

'I get that, this is a big decision.'

'Yes it is and something I can't just decide right now, I have to take everything into consideration. But I should get you back, it's late. Oh just so you know though, Albus thinks we'll be moving to a permanent place in a few days, I'll write and let you know.'

'Okay even though I want to stay here, I do get why I have to stay there.'

'Come on,' Sirius stands and waits for Harry, 'I'm glad you told me Harry, give me time, okay?'

'I will, but I needed you to understand, I also don't want anyone to know, about me, or how I feel about you.'

'No, we can't let anyone know about that, you're underage and Albus is trying everything to get my name cleared. But you don't have to be ashamed that you're gay Harry, it's who you are.'

'I know, but no, I don't want anyone to know. I get enough attention now and I'm always in the papers, it's just going to get worse now he's back. So please Sirius, keep it between us?'

'I will, you never have to worry, now come on, I better get you home.'

Harry and Sirius leave the house, Sirius apparates Harry back to Little Whinging, they hug, then Sirius watches as Harry puts the cloak over himself, disappearing. He stands there until he sees Harry wave before hurrying into the house. He has a lot of thinking to do, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Harry, he's been hurt enough.

Once again Harry is locked in his bedroom with only Hedwig as company. The Dursleys have all headed out to some garden award ceremony, something like that, not that Harry cared one way or another, he hated the lot of them. He was thinking about Fudge refusing to believe Dumbledore about Voldemort, he was thinking about the dementors that turned up and tried to suck out his soul and his cousins. Who sent them, Fudge or Voldemort, Harry had no idea, but after what he saw and heard in the cemetery he was scared and he'd only told Sirius that. He hadn't heard from Sirius yet, Harry hoped he would have, and he still couldn't get him out of his mind and that caused his body to react all the time, so much so that he'd started to relieve himself.

As Harry lay there he thought he heard something, then his door unlocked and opened. Harry grabbed his wand, which he hadn't put back, he needed it now and it made him feel better knowing it was always with him. He slowly made his way to the door, then looked out, he could just hear faint voices and wondered if the house was being robbed. He made his way to the top of the stairs and saw a heap of people, then he heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

After proving they were each other, Remus introduced Harry to some of the order of the phoenix members before a young woman with bright pink hair helped him pack. He let Hedwig out of her cage before following everyone outside and they took off on brooms.

'Read this,' the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody said thrusting a piece of parchment into his hands.

Harry read, 'The headquarters of the order of the phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld place,' Harry looked up and saw the large house materialise in front of them, then he was being hurried inside. The first person he spotted was Mrs. Weasley and then Sirius which made his heart lurch, but before he could go to him, Mrs. Weasley was hurrying him up the stairs to his friends, Hermione and Ron.

After all the weeks of not hearing a thing from anyone, now this, Harry was pissed off and he couldn't help showing it. After settling down, he spoke to Hermione and Ron about what was going on and who all the people were. Finally he was hearing some news, any news was good to Harry.

They were called down to dinner by Mrs. Weasley and the first thing Harry did was hug Sirius, then gave him a look and got one back which made Harry's body heat up, Sirius smirked then chuckled.

After dinner and with everyone trying not to tell Harry too much but Sirius wanted to, he takes Harry into a room with a large family tree. The moment the door closes, Sirius kisses Harry, very passionately, using his tongue making Harry groan which made him press his body against Sirius'.

'Easy Harry, nothing like that is going to happen. We can be together in secret, but no sex, you're too young and I could get into serious trouble if we get caught. I don't want to end up back in Azkaban.'

'We'll keep this secret Sirius, blimey I missed you though, why didn't you write? I've had no news about anything.'

'Albus, he believed it was best not to say anything in our letters, their being intercepted. But are you okay, after the dementors?'

'Yes, I wasn't, almost lost my soul. Do you know who sent them, does Dumbledore?'

'No, I think he has a suspicion, but he's not saying, probably because he wants proof.'

'Yeah, probably, but Sirius, when I head back to Hogwarts, I want to be able to see you. You're the only person that is making me feel better, I'm so scared but with you I'm not.'

'I'll be around, or Padfoot will be, so look out for him. I'm sure your friends will want to go with you when you're in Hogsmeade, so I will sneak into Hogwarts to see you. I'll be near the forbidden forest, so keep a look out for me.'

'I will, oh god Sirius,' Harry wrapped his arms around him, 'You make me feel safe, he's back, he wants to kill me.'

'I know, but I won't let him. It's late, you should head to bed.'

Harry stared into Sirius eyes, then their lips were joined in a very hot, wet and passionate kiss, both revelling in the feel of the other, both realising how much they did want the other and from then on, nothing was going to get in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next couple of days Harry was happy, he was away from the Dursleys, but he was also with Sirius. Many times during the day they would go into Sirius' bedroom, seal the room and they would snog, a lot, but they also talked. Harry felt frustrated because Sirius kept saying no sex until Harry turned seventeen, Sirius could end up in trouble for having sex with someone underage, Harry didn't care but he didn't want Sirius in trouble, he just wanted Sirius so much, his body ached for him.

Harry was lying on his bed listening to Ron's snores as he palmed his erection, the one he's had all night and nothing was helping, he'd relieve himself and not long after he was up again. He couldn't take it anymore, so he quietly left his room and snuck into Sirius room, sealing it behind him. Even though he knew he shouldn't use magic, he knew he wouldn't get caught, not with a houseful of aged witches and wizards.

Harry stood there staring at Sirius who was sleeping, but he noticed he didn't have a top on and by the look of where the sheet had slipped, no pants either which made Harry groan. He stripped off his clothes and very gently climbed into bed.

'Please don't hate me for this, but I need you,' Harry licked his lips then slowly and gently pulled the sheet of Sirius exposing his cock, 'Oh blimey,' Harry smiled, licked his lips again then slowly, keeping his eyes on Sirius's face, lowered his mouth over him and sucked. He sucked, swirling his tongue then sucked again, harder, then faster.

'Fuck,' Sirius' eyes flew open, 'Harry, stop,' Sirius tried to pull Harry away, but he just sucked harder, 'This is not right, stop please,' Sirius saw Harry shake his head, 'Oh shit,' Sirius just couldn't help it, he groaned loudly. It had been years since he had sex and the feel of Harry's mouth over him was making it hard to resist even though he knew he should. He went to stop Harry again but he just sucked harder again until finally Sirius let go. He fell back on the bed with his eyes closed then felt Harry on top of him, kissing his chest, 'Harry, no, I said no sex.'

'I need you, I need it, please.'

Sirius moved Harry off, 'I could get into a lot of trouble here Harry, do you want that?' Sirius' voice was angry.

'No, how could you ask that, I just want you, I need you.'

'You shouldn't have done this and it's not going to happen again, I'll seal my room.'

Harry stared at Sirius, 'Fine,' Harry snapped then stood up and dressed, 'I'm leaving, it shows you don't want me, not really,' Harry went to move to the door but Sirius grabbed his arm.

'You're not going anywhere.'

'You can't stop me, sooner or later I'll get out, if not from here then before I get to Hogwarts and no one will see me again, so let me go Sirius.'

'You'd really leave, even with him out there, the danger?' Sirius' voice had lost its edge, now it held concern.

'I'd rather be dead,' Harry yanked his arm around of Sirius and again went to open the door but Sirius took his hand.

'Okay,' Sirius sighed, 'you can stay…with me, even though I think it's a risk.'

Harry slowly turned his head, 'We can have sex?'

'Yes, I admit I want to, it's the fact your underage Harry.'

'No one will find out,' Harry turned completely, 'We'll be careful, please, just make love to me.'

Sirius sighed again but nodded, then undid Harry's shirt, slipping it down his arms and letting it drop to the floor. He took Harry's hand and made him sit, then took his shoes and socks off before lifting Harry to his feet. Sirius slowly undid Harry's pants and pushed them down and pulled them off, but stayed kneeling down, then he looked up.

'Are you sure Harry, I've explained how it is at first?'

'Yes, I'm sure, please.' Harry gazed down at Sirius who was still kneeling.

'No one can find out, no one, so don't go telling your friends.'

'I won't, please Sirius,' Harry begged, then groaned loudly as Sirius' mouth was over him, sucking him, loving him, 'Oh blimey, Sirius,' Harry groaned again as Sirius got faster and harder then he let go, 'Oh shit,' Harry panted heavily but stared at Sirius as he stood up, 'It was too fast.'

'Because it was your first time, you'll learn to control yourself,' Sirius climbed onto the bed, pulling Harry with him, then he was on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

'I can taste myself on your lips,' Harry grinned.

'Yes, you will, so get used to it,' Sirius shook his head and even though he knew this shouldn't happen, he knew Harry would do what he threatened, he would leave. He lowered his head and started to lick Harry's nipple, then grazed it with his teeth making it hard and felt Harry arch towards him, 'Easy, try to absorb the pleasure,' Sirius said then went to the other nipple, licking then again used his teeth. By the time he had finished on both of Harry's nipples he was hard again, 'Fuck me.'

Harry groaned, then nodded, so he got behind Sirius who handed him a tube of lube, so he coated himself, but also his fingers. Harry didn't want this over too quickly, he wanted to have pleasure and give pleasure. So he slipped first one finger inside Sirius, then a second one and smiled when Sirius groaned, but also moved back towards him making Harry's fingers go all the way in which made them both groan. Harry pulled his fingers out, then thrust them in, he did this over and over until he thought he might cum again right then. He slid his fingers out, positioned himself, then without hesitation thrust into Sirius making him cry out in pleasure and making Harry groan again. He stayed still, feeling it, trying to control himself, then he slowly moved out and in, out and in, he kept it slow because he didn't want to cum to quickly no matter how much he wanted to cum. After a few minutes of easy thrusting, he sped up, going harder and faster, again and again until they both cried out as they let go at the same time with Harry collapsing over Sirius' back. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and held onto him, his body was humming and he didn't want that feeling to ever stop, he didn't want to stop loving Sirius because he realised he did love him, he was in love with him and now they were together, forever.

Harry collapses onto the bed, not able to stay on his knees then he felt Sirius slip out of him and move to the side. He slowly turns his head and smiles at Sirius.

'Are you okay?' Sirius asks as he brushes Harry's hair from his forehead.

'Sore, but good, damn good,' Harry could see Sirius was worried, 'No one will find out Sirius, this is what I want, so please don't stop.'

Sirius sighs, 'I can't, not now, but it's still wrong.'

'Why, you did at my age?'

'Yes, but we were both boys Harry, underage. I'm an adult, it's illegal.'

'No one will know, I've promised to never tell anyone and I won't, but no one will work out what we're doing in here. Everyone thinks we're just getting to know each other, in private.'

'I know, but we could throw off any suspicions, especially from Albus and Molly.'

'Hermione as well, but what did you have in mind?'

'Let everyone think you're starting to think of me as a father figure. You never knew James, so it's not unreasonable for that to happen and they would believe it, I have been talking to you about things a father normally would, I gave you the talk on the facts of life.'

'If we do that and everyone believes it, you won't fight this.'

'No, I won't fight you anymore, I can't anyway. I know you Harry, if I tried to stop you'd leave, if I leave my room unsealed you'd sneak in and attack me like you did before,' Sirius ran his finger over Harry's lips, 'I like being with you, I like kissing you, I like fucking you and I definitely like you fucking me.'

'Is that all it is to you, fucking?'

Sirius lifted his eyes to Harry's eyes and saw that he was hurt, 'Harry, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Harry slowly sat up with his back to Sirius.

Sirius sighed realising why Harry asked that, he moved over and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close.

'No, it's not fucking, I made love to you, just like you did to me. Now tell me what's wrong?'

'I love you,' Harry's head dropped.

'Meaning you're in love with me,' Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. He knew this but he wanted to hear it from Harry.

'Yes,' he replied softly.

'Do you know I feel the same about you?'

Harry lifted his head and turned it slightly, 'You do?'

'Yes, I do, why do you think I couldn't resist you, I didn't want to, not anymore. Blimey Harry, I love you so much. James, I'm so sorry mate, but I can't help it.'

Harry moved until he was fully turned around facing Sirius, 'Wouldn't he want me to be happy?'

'Yes, of course he would, but you're still my best friends son and my godson, sometimes it just feels wrong.'

'How can love feel wrong Sirius, if you love me and I love you then it's right. Dumbledore is always saying that love is the most powerful magic there is.'

'You have to be logical and right,' Sirius sighs, 'It is powerful, that was proven the night you survived,' Sirius ran his finger over Harry's scar, then kissed it, 'We just need to be careful, especially you. I can hide my feelings Harry, I'm older and learned to do that a long time ago. You're fifteen and bloody hormonal, you can't keep giving me shag me eyes when others are around.'

Harry chuckled, 'I won't, I promise, so will you stop worrying?'

'Okay, blimey you're like James. But it's late, you should get back to your room. You know Molly's got a habit of checking on you lot, she can't help herself.'

'If she sees me coming out of here, I can say I had a dream about my parents, I think she'd understand that I needed to talk to you since you did know them.'

'When did you learn to be so sneaky, James was like that, able to come up with idea's instantly?'

'Maybe it's just that, I'm his son. But I want you to know that we'll be okay, we can keep this just between us and tomorrow night, merlin I'm going to fuck you so hard.'

Sirius laughed in his bark like laughter, 'I can't wait, now go to bed pup.'

Harry scowls then slaps Sirius on the chest, 'You can be a big kid sometimes Sirius,' Harry pushes him back and kisses him hard, 'I love you.'

'I love you to, now go, get some sleep.'

'Okay,' Harry sighs but kissed Sirius again before leaving the room and quietly make his way back to his bed where Ron was still snoring loudly.

Over the next two weeks Harry snuck into Sirius bed every night, sometimes Sirius was in the shower so Harry would join him in there. At first Sirius did try to stop it again, saying it was too risky, but he always ended up giving into Harry, because they were the same, neither of them could get enough of each other, their love making was more intense, their love for each other had grown, even in such a short time. It surprised them both with the intensity of their feelings for each other, it also scared them. Voldemort was back and he still wanted to kill Harry. Sirius was going to do everything he could to keep his love safe. Harry knew Sirius would go to any lengths to keep him safe, even sacrifice himself just like his parents did, Harry didn't want anyone doing that, not again and he couldn't lose Sirius, not now, not after they finally had each other.

It was time to head back to Hogwarts and Harry was miserable, the pain in his heart was killing him knowing how much he would miss Sirius. But Sirius did say he'd be around and they would get some time together. So they had a private goodbye in Sirius' bedroom, they were all lips, tongues and hands before they fixed themselves up, then they walked quietly down the stairs and joined everyone. Hermione could tell Harry was upset and he was going to miss spending time with Sirius, she realised that Harry was coming to think of Sirius as a father. It made sense to her since Harry never knew James Potter, so Sirius was the closest to a parent Harry ever had. She held his hand and kissed his cheek letting him know she understood.

Harry smiled back at her, thankful that she never realised what was going on between him and Sirius. Once everyone was ready, Tonks and Remus led them outside, Tonks stuck her wand out and the large triple decker purple bus appeared before them. Harry looked back at Sirius once more before climbing onto the bus with the others following. Harry had his hand up against the window staring at Sirius who was at the door then the bus left and Sirius was gone. Harry sighed before sitting down with Hermione and Ron. He tried to talk normally with them, but all he could think of was Sirius and how much he loved him and just hoped it wasn't long before Harry got to see Sirius again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

There were times that Harry would explain to his friends that he needed to be alone, so he was going for a walk. They knew that Harry was having a hard time, most people didn't believe him or Dumbledore that Voldemort was back. Harry had Umbridge out to get him and they could see how much stress he was under, he never joined in with conversations, he never smiled or laughed, he was having trouble in his classes and they weren't sure how to help him. So those times when Harry said he was going for a walk, they knew he meant he needed to be alone. But Harry wasn't going to be alone, he was going to meet Sirius. He'd seen the large black dog at the edge of the forbidden forest staring up at the castle which was the sign to Harry that Sirius would be waiting for him. That day had been terrible since he woke, well, not since he woke, but since he went to Hogsmeade, but he did what was needed, something he didn't want to do but knew he had no choice now he just hoped it worked out.

Even though it was close to dinner, Harry didn't feel like eating, he hardly had an appetite anymore and just couldn't sit in the great hall with Umbridge giving him her sadistic looks, it made Harry feel sick. Sometimes when Harry was up in the dorm room, trying to get away from the looks that people were giving him, he'd call Dobby who would bring him some food, even though he didn't want to eat, he knew he had to. He had to keep his strength up for whatever Voldemort had planned.

Harry ignored the looks and snide comments as he walked down through the castle and out into the darkening grounds. He looked around and casually walked to where he always sits when he needs time, at the black lake. When he knew he wasn't being watched, he would make his way to the forbidden forest, stand for a few minutes gazing into the trees, or that's what people would think if they looked his way, but Harry was staring into the eyes of Padfoot. He waited another few minutes, casually looked around then hurried in to through the trees then followed Sirius to a very dense section of forest before the dog was gone and the man stood before Harry. He took his wand out and cast some charms before holding out his arms to Harry who ran to him. They stood there holding each other tight, just revelling in the feel of each other.

'God I missed you Sirius.' Harry said feeling himself choke up as he held onto the man he loved.

'I know, I do too, but sit with me, tell me how everything is pup,' Sirius sat and pulled Harry onto his lap.

'Umbridge is getting worse, I can't walk around anywhere without people calling me a liar, they won't believe he's back Sirius. How do we convince them he is, there must be something we can do?'

'We're trying love, just have a bit of patients,' Sirius kissed him gently then picked up his hand ready to kiss his palm but saw the back of his hand, 'What's this?'

Harry pulled his hand out of Sirius, 'Nothing,' he lowered his head.

'Harry, what is it?' Sirius grabbed his hand back and stared, 'Oh fuck, that bitch.'

'Don't Sirius, please, if you're seen they'll send you away, please, its fine, I'm handling it. I can't lose you.' Harry was panicked, he couldn't let Sirius go after Umbridge.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to control his temper. He heard the panic in Harry's voice, and he had enough to worry about right now. So he calmed down then he slowly opened his eyes.

'Tell me.'

'I have to use this quill, no ink. I write lines and it appears in my blood.'

'Have you told Albus or Minerva?'

'Dumbledore won't even look at me,' Harry said angrily as he shook his head, 'He still won't explain how I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, he's so frustrating. Professor McGonagall knows what's going on, but she can't do anything. She'll end up sacked next if she did anything. I don't want to stay Sirius, can't I leave, please?'

'No, you have to stay, at least for now. If this doesn't get sorted then I'm telling Albus I'm taking you out of here, just give it a bit more time. We're hoping Voldemort shows himself or something happens to let people know he is back.'

'Why is he hiding, I don't get it?'

'We don't know, the only thing we believe it that it's causing Albus problems and no one is listening to him anymore. Voldemort knows if Albus gets enough support it could cause him problems. So staying hidden makes it look like you and Albus are lying. But tell me how the DA is going?'

'That's good, everyone is practicing hard and learning what they need.'

'Did you do what I ask, Albus was getting a little suspicious, we need to throw him off.'

'Yes, I kissed Cho and we went out on a date, to Hogsmeade, but it didn't go well and she's a crier, I can't stand girls crying.'

'So you were seen with Cho, everyone thinks you like her?'

'Yes, I acted well Sirius, so don't worry. After the disastrous date, I'm not sure if we'll see each other again, I just don't get girls. But I did something, I'm sure you'll be okay but I'm not sure if anyone else will. See, Hermione asked me to meet her in the Three Broomsticks at lunch time, so I told Cho that and that's the reason she cried, I don't get her. Anyway, when I met Hermione she was with Skeeter. You know what Hermione told her, so I couldn't work out why Hermione was there with that bitch. Well, Hermione blackmailed her to write my full story about seeing Voldemort return, it's going to be in the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood's father's magazine. She's not sure when that issue will be out, she said her father will send us copies.'

'You sat and told the full story, blimey Harry,' Sirius wrapped his arms around him, 'I hope this works because that is a damn good idea of Hermione's. But it could make things worse for you, they might think you still after attention.'

'I know, but after that breakout from Azkaban, I've noticed some people have changed their attitude towards me. Seamus, the other boy that shares my dorm, he apologised to me and is now in the DA. I think it's making people wonder if maybe Dumbledore and I were telling the truth, I don't know though, so that on top of this interview might just make a difference. But can we talk later, I'm horny here, I haven't had you in two weeks.'

Sirius laughed in his bark like laughter before he started undressing Harry, first by taking his shoes and socks off, then Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his jacket and put it aside. Sirius conjured a blanket, then stood Harry up and finished undressing him before letting Harry undress him. Then they were all hands, mouths, tongues and hard-on's.

Because of the breakout from Azkaban and Harry's interview in the Quibbler, people were finally starting to believe Harry and Dumbledore, but it was making Umbridge worse, she was cruel and as far as most people believed, she was sadistic. Sirius was around all the time now because he knew Harry needed him with what Umbridge was making him do and how hard his life was because of her and Fudge. So over the next few weeks Harry would sneak out every night, using his cloak and map, the two men would make love all over Hogwarts, even using the quidditch changing rooms. Sirius realised how much all this was getting to Harry, because he clung to him when they were together and seemed really agitated when he had to head back to the castle. Sirius wished he could do more for Harry, but for now, he couldn't.

When Umbridge seemed to radiate anger, and everyone was having a hard time trying to learn with her around, they became wary of her. Then the DA was caught and Dumbledore protected Harry before leaving. Even though Harry understood what Dumbledore had done, it made him feel more alone. Dumbledore was the one person that Voldemort ever feared and if Dumbledore was now gone from Hogwarts would that mean Voldemort would find a way in, was Umbridge really a supporter of his, most people thought so. During their test for their O.W.L.s, Fred and George Weasley left in a spectacular fashion. As Harry watched the Weasley twins leave, he saw it, Sirius. Harry collapsed seeing one of his worst nightmare play out in his mind.

After escaping Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna flew to the ministry on thestrals. They were racing to save Sirius, Harry had to save him from Voldemort, but when they get there, Voldemort wasn't there, just his death eaters, but Harry couldn't find Sirius anywhere. He doesn't know if Voldemort took him or killed him. Harry could hardly breathe with the pain of those thoughts, he was so scared that it almost paralysed him, but he's friends were now in danger, so he had to stay focused.

The fighting and running seemed to go on for hours and now they were all separated, trying to stay alive. But eventually the friends all end up together, but in worse danger. Death eaters have hold of all his friends, Harry is frantic trying to work out what to do, not just for his friends, but for Sirius as well. He was just about to hand over the prophecy to Lucius Malfoy when Sirius appears beside him and belts Malfoy in the mouth. Harry felt like his whole body was going to collapse in relief knowing Sirius was alive and safe. Then the fighting starts again, but no matter what, Harry stays beside Sirius and they fight side by side.

Harry stares in horror as Sirius gets hit in the chest by the green jet of light from Bellatrix Lestranges curse, the killing curse. He starts screaming with rage as Sirius fall and disappears through the veil, then arms are tight around him trying to hold him. But the pain, the anger, the agonising anguish Harry is feeling at the loss of the man he loved overwhelms him and he breaks free from Remus' arms and chases the woman that took Sirius from him, that took his love.

Even with the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore, even with the minister seeing the truth with his own eyes that Voldemort was back, even with his friends staring sadly at him, seeing how broken he was, Harry couldn't feel anything, he felt dead inside, his heart felt like it disintegrated and there was nothing left. He didn't even feel Dumbledore's arms around him then placing his hands on something and he was gone, gone from the last place he saw Sirius, and he felt gone from his body.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry was still the same, and nothing anyone said or did made a difference. He was broken, there was nothing left of him. He was told the prophecy, so he knew what he had to do, but all Harry could think of was joining Sirius. He would stand staring at the thestrals trying to decide if he should just kill himself, get it over with, because he just couldn't live with the pain of his loss, or should he just go and let Voldemort find him, let the prophecy play out that way. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. If Harry let's Voldemort kill him, then prophecy fulfilled but also he would be with Sirius. He knew everyone was worried about him so he knew he was being watched, not just by his friends, but by the staff, especially Dumbledore, even then he couldn't feel anything, the pain was excruciating, it was crippling and everything inside Harry had just shut down.

A few weeks later when he was lying on his bed at the Dursleys again thinking about Sirius, something came to him. Even though Sirius was no longer here, when Harry thought that the pain shot through him again. Harry shook his head, he had to keep his thoughts off the pain, for now. Harry still knew no one could get suspicious of his real relationship with Sirius, his name was finally cleared, it would hurt Sirius' name if anyone found out they had been lovers. Sirius wanted him to go out with girls, so no one would get suspicious, Harry thought that might be the thing to do now, but also it would make sure Harry never loved anyone again, he would not allow himself to love again, he would not allow himself to feel this pain again, never again, he would be alone.

Dumbledore came to get him and take him to the Burrow with a stopover to talk Horace Slughorn into teaching, with that done, Harry was now at the Burrow. Ginny beamed at him and even though his thoughts and feeling were on Sirius, he gave her a small smile, but he knew he had to take this slow otherwise everyone would wonder why all of a sudden he had taken an interest in her. But one thing Harry knew, he had to make sure she knew that he didn't see a future between them, Harry will make her understand that he will never marry, never live with anyone and never have kids, he didn't want to hurt Ginny, he liked her, he had come to think of her as a very good friend. But Harry knew he wouldn't be around for long, but how long he just didn't know, this way, Ginny could have some nice memories of them together, something she could remember when he was gone. Even if he survived this war, he still wasn't sure he could live without Sirius. All he was going to do was date Ginny so that was so no one figured out he was gay or that he'd ever been more to Sirius than his godson. Harry was worried that if they found out he was gay, they might start to think about all the times he'd been alone with Sirius and Harry wasn't going to let Sirius get a bad name for having sex with someone underage. Hermione was the one that would pick up on anything, so he had to make sure she never got suspicious. So even though Harry would date Ginny, his heart will always belong to Sirius, the man he loved and lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

During his stay at the Burrow, Harry tried to make everyone believe he was coping. They knew he'd have his bad days and he would have his good days, they just never knew that every day was a bad day for Harry and always would be. He spent time with Hermione and Ron, but Ginny was with them quite often now. Harry would give her the occasional smile, even though the last thing he felt like doing was smiling, he did to keep up the pretence. Death eaters attacked the Burrow, all Harry saw was Bellatrix and the anger he felt for her overwhelmed him, he wanted to kill, for the first time in his life he wanted to use the killing curse and kill the woman that had destroyed his life. But like before, she escaped which made the pain in Harry's heart worse, made it stronger. From then on, he needed to spend more time alone, so some days he would disappear down into Mr. Weasley's shed.

'Oh Sirius, I can't do this without you, I can't do anything without you. Why did you turn up, why?' Harry felt like his insides were coming apart, breaking into small pieces and turning to dust. He didn't know how to cope with this, with losing Sirius. All he wanted to do was end it, join his love, but if he did that, then there was a chance that Voldemort would gather more followers and his friends would suffer if not die. 'I'll see this through Sirius, then I will be joining you because I can't live with this, it's just too painful. I know you don't want me to do that, but after everything then losing you, the pain is to agonising and I just can't do it, I need to be with you, I'm not strong enough to get through this,' Harry sees the door open and he quickly wipes his eyes and picks up something off the bench.

'Harry, what are you doing in here?' Arthur Weasley asks kindly.

'Nothing, just thinking Mr. Weasley.'

'About Sirius?'

Harry felt the jolt go through him again, the jolt of agonising pain, the same feeling he always got when anyone mentions Sirius name.

'I miss him.' Harry's voice was quiet.

'Yes, you would and will forever, but it does get easier. It helps if you keep yourself occupied, it also helps to talk.'

'I don't want to talk about Sirius,' Harry puts the small car part back on the bench and stands, 'I know you think it helps and maybe it does, but I can't,' Harry moves past Mr. Weasley and heads out. But all the time he's thinking how to just get through the next part of his life and help save his friends from either death or living under Voldemort.

Hermione cornered him in Ron's room, 'Please talk to me Harry, I'm so worried about you.'

'I don't want to talk Hermione, can't you understand that. You've never lost anyone, you can't know how I feel. So right now I just want to be alone, I need to.'

'Sirius wouldn't want you spending all your time alone.'

'I know that,' Harry snapped then took a deep breath, 'Sorry, but don't you think I know that, but I need to, please just let me be, for now,' Harry tries to give her a smile, but he couldn't, 'Please Hermione, as my friend, do this for me.'

'Alright, even if I think it's wrong to stay alone so much,' Hermione kisses Harry's cheek before leaving him alone.

During that year, Dumbledore gives Harry his private lessons, when Harry first sees the memories, he realises that this might go on for years and he wasn't sure he could do it. He was finally with Ginny and tried to act like a boyfriend, but whenever she kissed him, that just reminded him of the kisses he craved, Sirius' kisses, his touch, his love making, his love. One thing that he's satisfied with, Hermione seems to believe that he's moving on now that's he's with Ginny, so that made Harry relax a little knowing that nothing will hurt Sirius' good name.

'Ginny, I know we're together but you need to think if I'm who you want.'

'You are all I want, what's this about Harry?'

'Okay, I just want you to know that even if we survive all this, I won't ever marry or live with anyone, I don't want to have kids. So if that's not how you see your life then I'm not the one for you.'

Ginny knew part of this was about Sirius, so she just decided to give Harry the time he needed because she was determined to marry Harry one day.

'If that's how you feel, fine, let's just enjoy being together while we can. We could all die Harry, all of us not just you,' Ginny gave Harry a small smile then took his hand in hers knowing one day he would feel different, he just needed to get over his pain of losing Sirius.

Harry always believed that in the end it would be Dumbledore that would finish off Voldemort, it didn't matter what the prophecy said, he just couldn't believe he'd have anything to do with finishing that evil and sadistic man, it had to be Dumbledore. Then the unthinkable happens, Snape killed Dumbledore and everyone knows the truth, he'd been a death eater all along. People from all over the world mourned the loss of such a wonderful and powerful wizard, Harry felt like he'd lost his last hope at saving his friends. He knew what he had to do now, so he hardened himself, he had to get this done, someway, somehow, he had to finish what Dumbledore started, then finish Voldemort. So he walks away from Ginny, in secret though he was relieved because Ginny had really started to develop strong feelings for him, this way, she wouldn't be as hurt as she could have been if she'd fallen in love with him. Harry originally was going to leave and do this alone, he couldn't let anyone else die trying to help him, but like always, Hermione and Ron refused to let him do this alone. So after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry went back to the Dursleys for the very last time. The plans were organised, the order would protect his relatives and even though Harry hated them, he didn't want them harmed or killed. Then Harry was back at the Burrow, but now with Mad-Eye gone, they were losing people and he just didn't know how to stop losing anymore.

One of the hardest things Harry had ever done was leaving the wedding while death eaters were attacking the people he cared about and even though Harry was trying to stay hard and cold, there was still a small part of him that cared, especially for the Weasley's. But he had no choice, Harry, Hermione and Ron were the only three people alive that knew how to destroy Voldemort, so they left.

For months the three friends never saw or heard anything about what was going on or about their friends and family. It was hard on Hermione, but she knew her parents were safe living in another country. Harry had no one left, so being away and with just his friends was easy on him. It was hardest on Ron, not knowing if he'd lost a member of his family, if they were hurt or even if they might have been captured and were being forced to do Voldemorts bidding under the influence of the imperius curse. The three friends were frustrated, they were cold and at times they were hungry. For Hermione and Ron, it was a terrible time, for Harry, it was his life, hard and painful but he wasn't going to stop. Even if he couldn't survive this, whether he died by Voldemort or the pain of losing Sirius caused him to die, he would do his best to stop the man that had caused all his pain, he would do anything he could he just wasn't sure it would be enough.

Finally things started to happen, then everything went wrong, then everything went right and Voldemort was dead. Everyone celebrated and Harry acted like he was happy, but all he could think about was Sirius. Could he go on without him, could he live with the pain in his broken heart, he wasn't sure. The only thing that made Harry feel anything was knowing his friends were alive and safe, even if they did lose some, compared to who had been fighting and how many, the good side come off pretty unscathed. One thing Harry did know with certainty, since he survived, he wasn't the same. He could feel his heart hardening, becoming cold. After everyone left Hogwarts and headed to their homes to rest, heal and realised they had survived, Harry had too much time to think and of course all he thought about was Sirius. He couldn't seem to get involved with anything, he couldn't seem to talk, to join in even with the simplest of things. It was over but now Harry had time to himself and all that did was make Harry realise what he had lost, maybe it would be best to just leave this world, now he knew his friends were safe, he could do that, leave and join his family, his love, Sirius.

Now that the war was over, Harry wasn't sure how he would get through his loss, but one thought kept invading his mind, Sirius would not want him to give up, he would want Harry to try and live, to try and get over his loss, so he made a decision even if he really didn't want to do anything. The only thing Harry knew and he'd known that from the moment he lost Sirius, he would never love again, he just felt so emotionless, like there was just nothing left inside him.

So Harry resumed his relationship with Ginny because she keep asking and he just couldn't seem to care or say no and thought at least she could be happy, he could do that for her, he wasn't happy, he knew he never would be. Ginny kept wanting to cuddle and kiss all the time, Harry just couldn't bring himself to. The most he would do is a quick kiss, one small hug then he'd need to move away. He'd seen the hurt and confusion on Ginny's face, but he just couldn't help it. He still liked Ginny, but only as a good friend, he could never love anyone again and being with a girl Harry knew Sirius' name would always be safe as no one apart from him knew that Sirius had been gay. Harry had made sure to casually mention the times Sirius and his father shagged around Hogwarts to always keep any suspicion away that Harry and Sirius had been more than just godfather and godson.

To give himself a bit of space from Ginny always wanting to touch, kiss and cuddle, Harry finally bought his own home. Even though he did love staying with the Weasley's and at the Burrow he thought it was time to try and get on with his life, so he tried to smile, tried to be happy, he thought he'd give life one more go because he knew that's what Sirius would want, but nothing ever took the pain from his heart and he knew now nothing ever will. He kept his picture of Sirius beside the bed and went to sleep every night talking and staring at him. When he was ready to move into his home he explained to Ginny that he just wanted to take things slow and that he wasn't the same anymore, he hoped that she accepted that. The thing that made Harry feel anything was when Ginny told him she loved him and hoped for a future, the whole package, marriage and kids with Harry, so he started to feel sorry for her and wondered if staying with her was the right choice, he mainly did it for her, for the help and support she had always given him, but now she wanted what he could never give her. Finally Harry had to tell her again that it wouldn't happen, he didn't want marriage or kids, all he wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts, finish learning what he needed so he could start training to be an auror. If he was going to try and live, then he was going to make sure everyone was safe, so he was going to get the best marks he could and train hard to be one of the best aurors there was. Sirius would want him to move on, but also love again, he couldn't, he knew he never would, so studying hard and training, then working, that was going to be his life. In a way Harry had hoped that when he explained this to Ginny she might give up on him because she wanted what Harry didn't. They did argue or as Harry put it, Ginny yelled while Harry sat staring at nothing before he finally said that was him and if she didn't like it, then there was no use staying together when she wanted one thing and he wanted something completely different. She never gave in and to Harry it seemed like she was trying harder, always wanting to be with him in some way, to Harry it she becoming annoying.

When Ginny visited Harry at the house one day, she had talked Harry into making love. Even though Harry was gay, he figured it would be easy for him to have sex with a woman, or he thought it would be. When Harry and Ginny had started, she was kissing and touching Harry everywhere and he tried to put some emotions, some feelings into it and she seemed satisfied, but he was having trouble getting up. So an idea came to him, he conjured up the images of the times he made love with Sirius, how Sirius would touch him, how he would love him and that did the trick, Harry was able to finally give Ginny what she wanted, sex, that's all it was to Harry, sex. Making love was what he did with Sirius, with Ginny, it was just sex.

Harry knew everyone was concerned about him, one reason, he couldn't seem to talk. Whenever he needed to, he would just say the odd word, yes or no answers or he'd look to Hermione and Ron to answer for him. Finally Harry just said that his life had been hard and painful so he wanted to put it behind him and just forget about it, so talking about it wouldn't help with that.

There were times that Ginny kept on Harry about things he'd done, Harry would say it was private and he would never talk about it, Ginny didn't like that at all. She thought to have a relationship that they had to be open and honest with each other, but Harry refused to budge and never revealed anything. He knew he was cold towards Ginny, he just couldn't seem to help it. He thought of just telling her it wasn't working, but then he thought everyone would worry about him more, so the colder he got, the more he hoped Ginny would end it because she would just get sick of the way Harry was now. But Ginny was stubborn, she even said if Harry didn't want marriage that was fine, they would live together after Hogwarts, Harry secretly hoped that never came about.

After making sure there were good people now involved in running their world, Kingsley Shacklebolt who had been offered the full minister for magic job, turned it down and suggested Arthur Weasley as minister. Kingsley wanted to stay working as an auror and train the new aurors that will end up keeping their world safe. Arthur Weasley accepted the job so now he was the minister for magic. Arthur and Molly Weasley had decided to put on a party, one was to celebrate their world was safe, but they also wanted to give all the younger people a good time because none of them had that, not over the last few years.

Arthur, being minister for magic could afford a nice new home, but just like Molly, he loved the Burrow. But of course the Burrow had to have the strongest protection placed around the property and the family got used to all the extra safety precautions.

During the festivities, there was a lot of laughter and music, good food and lots of drink. Harry knew he was being watched by everyone, whether it was his friends or people like Minerva McGonagall. He just couldn't seem to smile, no matter who was talking to him or what they were talking about, or should he say what they were saying as Harry still hardly talked. It didn't matter who spoke with Harry, he usually said yes, no or gave the shortest answer he could. Harry kept moving away from everyone, trying to keep to himself, but usually one of the friends would pull Harry back to join in with their fun, fun Harry didn't want and couldn't enjoy, he would never enjoy anything again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

So the night of the party, Kingsley was invited as a guest, but he also said he'd act as an auror just in case it was needed and had the only other auror who survived the war there as well. So the large marquee was crowded with people, mostly the young people that were friends with George, Ron and Ginny, but there were a far few older people there as well. Even though none of them liked Muriel, she was invited along with all the extended Weasley family.

Again, Harry would listen to conversations, occasionally say something when asked, but never really got involved in anything anyone was saying. Ginny did get Harry up to dance once, which was to a slow song, so she cuddled up to Harry as they danced. The moment the song finished, Harry let her go and went to get a drink, Ginny sighed in frustration before joining some of her other friends who were either talking or dancing. She did get asked to dance by a few male friends, so Ginny thought she'd ask Harry, he said for her to have a good time, which again frustrated Ginny thinking her boyfriend was fine with her dancing with other blokes. Kingsley had spoken to Harry during the night, he wanted to know if Harry was still interested in being an auror, which Harry said he was and was determined to get the best grades so he could go into the training. But he did make Kingsley promise to treat him like anyone else, so if he couldn't pass the test, then Harry should not be allowed to be an auror. So finally Kingsley agreed, but he wasn't worried, he knew Harry would pass the test no problems and he also knew that Harry would make an excellent auror. Kingsley spoke to Arthur and Molly a lot because he was concerned about why Harry seemed so distance and hardly spoke, so they explained that seems to be how Harry was now.

But the party was a big success, everyone had a wonderful time and of course, no danger. The party went on till early hours the following morning before people slowly drifted off home. Ginny decided to go home with Harry because she knew once they were at Hogwarts, they wouldn't get much time alone and hardly any privacy. The Weasley boys didn't like this at all, but they also realised they couldn't stop their little sister having sex with Harry as they were both adults. Whenever one of the older Weasley boys tried to talk to Harry about this, he just said it was private then walked away, again hardly saying more than a few words. But it just seemed to be the way Harry Potter was now so they realise they would have to get used to it.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and all their friends returned to Hogwarts. The first thing Harry did was give the captains job of the Gryffindor team to Ginny stating he didn't want to play, all he wanted to do was study. Ginny, Ron and even Professor McGonagall were all disappointed because Harry was one of the finest seekers the school had ever seen. The other reason they were upset, it was hard to get a really good seeker. But no matter what anyone said to Harry, he didn't want to play, he wanted to spend all his time studying.

So the first few weeks even with how hard the lessons were, everyone enjoyed being back at Hogwarts. Hermione of course spent a lot of time in the library, but Harry was also in there and sometimes more than Hermione. She would spend some private time with Ron, Ginny wanted some with Harry, but he always said he wanted to study. The staff found that there were a lot of students like that now, after the war, they really wanted to get good grades, one of these students was Draco Malfoy. Since he was released without punishment, thanks mainly to Harry's testimony, he also spent most of his time alone and always in the library. One thing that upset Ginny, but also Ron, Harry never even went to any of the quidditch games, he always said he needed to study. Hermione was the one everyone thought would be like that, but she did take a break to watch her boyfriend play quidditch.

Harry was sitting in the great hall surrounded in books when Ginny sat down next to him. She stared for a minute and Harry still never looked up from what he was reading.

'Harry, I thought you might like to know that we won the game.'

Harry slowly looked up, 'Oh, good Gin, I'm happy for you,' Harry said distractedly then went back to his reading.

'Do you think we could spend some time together later?'

'I really don't have time right now, I've got to get this assignment done. Maybe I can later tonight, I'll let you know,' he said but this time he never looked up.

Ginny sighed then slowly walked away with the eyes of Minerva McGonagall watching her. She had been watching Harry since school started and couldn't believe the change in him. She had her suspicions as to why Harry was like this and was going to speak with him, but usually he was deep in studying, so she didn't want to disturb him.

At dinner that night, Harry was eating while he had a book opened beside him and again never joined in with any of the conversation or took any notice of what was going on around him.

'Harry, you're wanted,' Ginny snapped.

Harry lifted his head, 'Sorry, did you say something Ginny?' she never answered just pointed at the young boy standing behind Harry, 'Did you want something?'

'Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you Mr. Potter,' the boy said nervously holding out a note.

'Okay, thanks,' Harry took the note then quickly read, 'Bloody hell,' Harry snapped, closed his book then stood up.

'What's going on Harry?' Hermione asked.

'McGonagall wants me in her office, I need to study, I don't have time for this,' Harry snapped again then grabbed his bag and walked off.

'All he does is study, I know he wants to be an auror, but the way he's going, he could teach by the time he's finished,' Ron said.

Harry knocked on the door and heard her called to come in, 'You wanted to see me Professor,' Harry couldn't help sounding rushed and frustrated.

'Yes, I did Mr. Potter, please sit down,' she pointed at the seat.

Harry sighed then sat down, 'This can't be about something I've done, because I haven't done anything but work.' this time Harry sounded harsh and cold.

'It's not about that, it's about you and the way your acting.'

'Acting, all I'm doing is studying.'

'Yes I know Harry and that is what I'm talking about. You never talk, you never interact with anyone, you don't even go watch your girlfriend and best friend play quidditch.'

'I want to get good grades Professor, surely you understand that?'

'Yes, I do, but everyone should have a break occasionally. Now I want to know why you're like this?'

'I want the best grades I can get, I want O's in everything and I'm determined to get it.'

'Yes, and since I've been watching you over the last few weeks you will get all O's. But the real reason Harry, is this just because of what you went through or is there more to it?'

Harry sighed and thought this could be the answer that would satisfy her, 'Fine, after the last few years I'm going to make sure no one ever goes through another war, not if I can help it. I've heard the stories and read the letters that people send me, so many suffered because of that…' Harry hesitated, 'him. So I want to go into the aurors proving I can do more than just what everyone thinks they know about me. Sure, I killed him, but a lot of that was luck, I still need to prove I can do this job, a job I believe I'm meant to do and a job I think I'm suited for.'

'Yes, I believe you will make an excellent auror, but you also need more in your life than just fighting dark witches and wizards. Everyone needs companionship, they need their friends, they need someone to share their life with, but most important Harry, they need love.'

'I don't, I just want to work.'

'Harry, what was the main thing I told you that would help you defeat Tom Riddle?' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Harry sighed, 'Yes, I know, love, but I don't need it and I don't want it.'

'Because of Sirius,' Albus said sadly.

'Don't bring him into this,' Harry snapped and his voice was hard like his face, 'As far as I'm concerned you killed him,' Harry got up and picked up his bag, 'Sorry Professor,' Harry nodded to Professor McGonagall then hurried from the office and headed straight up to the library. He sat at one of the tables, pulled his books, parchment, quill and ink out of his bag before searching shelves for the books he wanted but tried not to think of Sirius, that's why he worked so hard, it keep his mind of Sirius and off his heartache.

Hermione stood in a dark corner watching Harry work and had no idea how to get through to him. Ginny was angry and she was now refusing to even try to spend time with Harry or even talk to him anymore. Ron was angry that Harry was ignoring Ginny, but he realised that they were adults, so it was their business even if he wanted to stop his sister being hurt again and as far as he was concerned, Harry was hurting his sister. Hermione sometimes sat with Harry while he studied, but anytime she tried to talk to him, he always said he needed to concentrate, so she finally went to her own table and left Harry alone.

Late that night, Harry packed his books up and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Just as he was getting close to the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny stepped up to him, took his hand and pulled him towards the room of requirement. She wanted to give Harry one more chance at them finally being a normal couple. So when she pulled him into the room, she undressed then undressed Harry who looked a little impatient, but she had to try everything. Once she started to kiss him and his body, he started to respond and participated in their love making. The moment they finished, Harry got up and dressed, Ginny realised it didn't work, nothing will work, so she dressed then stepped in front of Harry.

'We need to talk.'

'It's late, can't it wait until tomorrow?'

'I've tried to talk to you through the day, you're always studying, so it's now.'

Harry sighed, 'Fine, what did you want to talk about?'

'Us, you never spend any time with me, you don't kiss me, you won't even hold my hand, now you don't even talk to me. I thought if I could show you how good our sex was, how loving it could be you might finally show me some affection, but that didn't even work. I enjoy our sex, but you act like it's a job.'

'I explain I wanted to get the best grades I can, I don't have time for anything else. As for affection, I don't feel the need to keep kissing or holding hands especially when I'm trying to study,' Harry said impatiently.

'Yes, I know, so since that is what you want and not what I want I thought I should tell you that it's over. I can't deal with the way you are anymore, so cold, so hard, you're nothing like I expected. So I think we should just end this.'

'Fine, if that's what you want and it's probably for the best because once I start working that's all I'll be doing. So it might be better to find someone that wants all this touching that you want. Now I need to get some sleep, I'm knackered,' Harry moved past Ginny, left the room of requirement and headed to Gryffindor tower.

A few minutes later Ginny stepped into the common room and sat on the sofa staring into the fireplace.

'Did you speak with Harry?' Hermione asked as she sat down then saw tears falling down Ginny's face, 'What happened?'

'He said fine, so we're through, but he acted like it meant nothing, our love making was nothing. I told him that I love him, but he was just so cold Hermione. Why he is like this?'

'I don't know, I've tried to talk to him but all he said was he needs to study. Maybe if you just give him some time, things might change after he starts working.'

'No, he said it would be better to end it since all he'll be doing is working. I don't want that type of life Hermione, I want affection, I want to feel loved, I won't get that with Harry.'

'If that's what you want Ginny and I wish I could tell you he would get better. But I've finally realised that our Mr. Potter has changed and nothing we do will change him back. Anyway, it's late, we should head to bed.'

Ginny nodded, wiped her face, then followed Hermione up the stairs to the dorm room. Now she had to get used to a life that didn't involve Harry, something she had been hoping since she was twelve years old, a life with him, now that's over and she just had to live with the fact that she never will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As the Christmas break approached, Ron did ask Harry about going to the Burrow even though he was no longer with Ginny and hadn't been for a couple of weeks, but Ron figured he'd ask. Like he expected, Harry said no, he was going to use his break time to study but to say happy Christmas to his family for him. Ron already knew that would be the answer, and just like Hermione, no one knew how to handle this new Harry Potter and Ron wasn't sure he wanted to, Harry wasn't the friend he used to have, it was like a whole other bloke, very indifferent, very cold, very uncaring. Hermione knew it all started when Sirius died, but she always thought after some time Harry would eventually be how he used to be. But losing his parents, then losing a father figured because that's how Harry came to think of Sirius, it seemed to completely close off any real emotions from her friend so now Harry was emotionless and she wasn't sure if she could stay close friends with someone like that.

Harry had been in the library on Christmas morning when a house elf handed him a note from McGonagall. Harry scowled as he read the note but packed up his bag and headed down to the great hall. He didn't smile, he just sat down, dropping his bag beside him and waited.

'Everyone needs a break Mr. Potter, everyone also needs to celebrate,' Minerva said as all staff and the few students stared at Harry.

'I have nothing to celebrate and I don't appreciate being made to come here when I did not want to.'

'I'm sure your parents would like to think you might be enjoying this day, they always enjoyed Christmas, naturally Sirius was always with them.'

Harry's face hardened, 'I didn't know my parents, so to me their strangers I just happened to be related to. I would appreciate if you would stop bringing Sirius up all the time.'

'Harry,' Minerva sighed, 'It's been two years since he died, you need to move on.'

'I fucking know when he died, I was there if you remember. I can't do this,' Harry didn't care that he was probably in trouble, he just grabbed his bag and ran from the hall leaving a stunned silence behind him.

'So his problem is still the loss of his godfather?' Filius asked.

'Yes, I think there is more to this though, something Harry refuses to say. His hurting right now and nothing anyone does can get Harry to talk about what he is feeling,' Minerva sighed again then decided to change the subject, so she turned to some of the other students who had been shocked at Harry's attitude. They started to talk about what the students might want to do once they finished at Hogwarts.

A few weeks after Christmas, Harry like usual was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast while reading one of his books when Ron sat down across from him.

'You caused this Harry, so tell me what happened?'

'Um,' Harry kept reading for a minute then looked up, 'Sorry, did you say something Ron?'

'Bloody hell Harry, yes, I said something, what happened between you and Ginny?'

'That was ages ago,' Harry could see Ron wanted more, 'She said it was over, so nothing has happened or is happening and hasn't for a long time, so I don't get what this is about. Can I finish reading now?'

'She's gone, left, did you know that?'

'I haven't seen Ginny at all since we broke up, so to answer your questions, no, I haven't. Why don't you write to your mum, I'm sure she knows everything,' Harry looked back down at his book until it was pulled away, 'What?' he snapped.

'She never went home, no one knows where she is or anything, not even why she left. The last couple of weeks she's been a little quiet, so I need you to concentrate on something other than blasted work.'

'Look,' Harry sighed, 'the last time I saw her she wanted sex, so we did. Then after, she broke up with me, that's it, now that was about two or three weeks before Christmas. That was what, six weeks ago, about that anyway. We haven't spoken or seen each other since that one night, so I don't think any of this concerns me, it must have something to do with someone or something else,' Harry grabbed his book and started reading again.

'You're a real bastard you are…mate,' Ron said loudly as he got up then stormed out of the great hall.

Harry shook his head but he knew it was better for Ginny that they were no longer together, he couldn't give her what she wanted, he couldn't give her the love she expected. After losing Sirius, no one would get love from him again because he didn't have any left to give, it died when Sirius died. So Harry went back to what he was doing, he continued reading missing the looks from students and staff.

Nothing much changed at Hogwarts except now everyone seemed to leave Harry Potter alone. Some knew he didn't like to be disturbed, others didn't want to get yelled at. Hermione and Ron always sat with their other friends and talked but they had stopped talking about Harry and why he was like this. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion as to one of the reasons and that was Sirius. Harry was finally grieving for the loss of his godfather, something he never had a chance to do before now and he didn't know how to cope. But Hermione thought there was more to it, all to do with the death of Sirius. She wasn't game enough to bring up any subject with Harry let alone bring up his godfather, so she remained quiet but occasionally watched him when they happen to be in the library together.

As their final year was coming to an end, the seventh years were all studying hard. Naturally some harder than others, like Hermione and Harry, but even Ron hardly stopped studying. Students nerves were getting to them, so a lot of calming draughts were given out by Madam Pomfrey but also some students would just faint through nerves and stress.

The tests for the N.E.W.T.s started and over the next two weeks Harry never stopped studying until he had to do that test. When it was time, Harry did his written test, writing more than most students and finishing before Hermione and no one ever finished before her, until now. Then Harry would do his practical, he would nod when he was done then leave the great hall. He'd hear all the other students talking about how they think they went but like always, he never joined in.

'So Harry, do you think you got O's especially with all the studying you did, which was all the time?' Ron said stiffly.

'All O's,' Harry said confidently before returning to what he was reading.

'So if you got all O's, why are you still studying?'

'You never stop learning,' Harry replied but never looked up from the book.

Ron scowled then went back to his other friends who were on the other side of Gryffindor tower. 'It's going to be great fun working with him.'

'I'm sure once he's an actual auror he'll lighten up. But have you heard anything about Ginny, she's been gone for months?' Neville asked.

'No one has heard anything from her, just that one letter asking dad for money, then nothing. I know Ginny loved the git, but I don't get why she had to leave.'

'None of us do Ron, it's so unlike Ginny to run away like she did, she's a fighter.'

'I know Dean, maybe she'll come home after some more time, that's what mum's hoping for.'

'Since it was a while after she broke up with Harry, maybe it doesn't have anything to do with him,' Seamus said.

'No, it's because she loved him, that's why she left, maybe she thought if she didn't see him she might get over him quicker. I don't know, I just wish I knew where she was,' Ron sighed.

The friends continued talking, Harry continued reading and Hermione continued to watch Harry. Something about Ginny leaving so suddenly kept nagging at her until she had convinced herself as to the reason and even though she hoped she was wrong, she didn't think she was. She wasn't going to bring it up with anyone until she had proof, if she ever found proof, something she wasn't sure she could do. Maybe if Ginny returns, she might get the answer, but until then she'd just keep watching and listening.

On the last day of Hogwarts, Harry packed his trunk, made sure he had everything, shrunk it and stuck it inside his pocket, then headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He sat at the Gryffindor table, dished up and started eating, again missing the looks he received from staff and students.

'Are you heading straight home when we get off the train?' Hermione asked as she sat down.

'I'm not going on the train, I'm going to apparate home after I go talk to Aberforth.'

'It's the last time we'll all be on the Hogwarts express Harry, you'll miss it.'

'Not much to miss, bad memories and bad food.'

'Please don't bite my head off, but the way you are, it's to do with Sirius, isn't it?'

Harry closed his eyes, his jaw tightened before he finally looked at his friend, 'I'm just different Hermione, that has nothing to do with Sirius,' Harry turned back to his breakfast, 'And I don't want to talk about him.'

'You don't want to talk about anything,' Hermione sighed then moved away from Harry and dished up her own breakfast.

The students leaving for the last time were asked to wait until all the other students left the castle. Once it was time, Filch opened the doors and let the parting students leave. Every student and staff member was lining a path to the carriages and all applauded as the seventh years walked towards the carriage. As Harry moved down, not even smiling like the others, Hagrid pulled him aside and hugged him.

'Not so hard Hagrid, you forget how strong you are.'

'Sorry Harry, but I'm going to miss ya.'

Harry sighed, 'I will too, you were the first magical person I met, my first friend,' Harry hugged him again, then felt a heavy hand on his head, 'Hi Grawp.'

'Harry,' the large giant stared down at him, 'miss Harry.'

'I'll miss you too my big mate. Don't scare all the new students though. You've done good with him Hagrid, something I never thought would happen.'

'He's a good boy, but I better let you get into a carriage.'

'Yeah,' Harry hugged Hagrid, then gave Grawp a hug to his legs before walking away. He saw Professor McGonagall watching him, so he gave her a small smile, nodded, then climbed into the first carriage he came to. Once everyone was seated, the thestrals made their way down the long drive, out the gates and down to Hogsmeade station. Harry climbed down and saw Hermione, Ron, Neville and a few others standing near the train. Harry gave them a nod, then turned and walked away.

'Harry, you're missing the train.'

'I'm not going on the train Ab, I just wanted to come see you before heading home.'

'I'm glad you did and I expected a visit on the weekends.'

'I had to study.'

'So I was told, actually I was told that's all you did, even to the point where your girl left you and left the school.'

'She wanted all the touchy feely stuff, I didn't see the need. But she'll be better off with someone else, my life is going to be dedicated to work. Anyway, I just stopped by to say thanks, for everything Aberforth. You saved me and my friends and helped wherever you could,' Harry stuck his hand out and shook the old bar man's hand, 'I'll never forget it.'

'I do what I can Harry, but try to have a life not just work.'

'Work will be my life and that's what I want,' Harry gave Aberforth Dumbledore a nod, then left the dark pub and apparated to his home ready to start his life as an adult in a job he thought he'd be good at, making sure the wizarding world was always safe and never had to go through another war or another Voldemort. He didn't want anyone to go through the pain of losing someone, and Harry was determined to stop that from ever happening again. When he stepped into his home, he unpacked his stuff, took his photo album out and placed it beside the bed, then sat there staring at Sirius. 'I miss you so and now everything is over, it's worse. Why did you leave me Sirius?' Harry angrily wiped the tears from his face before getting up and heading out to stock up on food for his home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry only had to wait a two weeks to get his results and as he thought, O's in every subject. He dressed, put his N.E.W.T. results in his pocket and headed for the ministry. He heard his name, people patted his back as he past, some try to talk but all Harry said was he didn't have time. He made his way up to the auror office, saw the only other auror sitting at the desk then knocked on the door and heard Kingsley's voice call to come in.

'Harry, this is a nice surprise.'

'I said I'd be in to see about becoming an auror, I'm here,' Harry pulled out his results and handed them to hopefully his new boss.

'Very good Harry, congratulations, but I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you might have wanted to relax for a while.'

'No, I can relax anytime, I would like to see about these tests as soon as I can.'

'Well, I can let you do the written exam now if you want and do the practical after lunch.'

'I'd like to but it is your call.'

'It's not like I can really waste time Harry, as you saw, we need aurors. It's hard right now only having two of us, if we hear about a dangerous situation that has more than three or four witches or wizards, we can't go check it out, it would be too dangerous. So,' Kingsley opened his drawer, 'take that, I'll show you to a desk. Now it will take you about three hours to finish,' Kingsley got up and stepped out into the outer rooms, then pointed at a desk, 'When you're done, come see me again.'

'I'll be there, thanks,' Harry sat down and started to read and write.

Kingsley watched Harry and from everything he remembered and heard from a few sources, Harry was exactly like he'd been told and seen. He sounded hard, cold, like he had no real emotions left inside him, Kingsley hoped that wasn't the case, but he suppose he would find out sooner or later. He expected the test to take Harry at least three hours to complete, but just over an hour he was back in the office handing over his test, then stood quietly and straight while Kingsley went over his work.

'Pass,' Kingsley looked up and the first thing he noticed was that Harry never smiled. Most new aurors when they have been told they have passed their written test, they always smile, some laugh because it was the tension of such a straining test being finished, 'Alright, there will be a couple of scenarios you will be put through. I've contacted a couple of friends to help Simon and I out with this. I've seen you duel, so I know I don't need to take you through that.'

'A lot was happening that night, maybe you should test me to see if I'm up to auror standard,' Harry said still standing stiffly and sounding emotionless.

'I did see you a lot that night Harry, you just didn't see me. Plus you have to remember that I turned up that night in the department of mysteries,' Kingsley saw Harry's face harden slightly which made him curious, 'I saw the way you were handling yourself, you were up against his worst death eaters, at one time you were up against two at once. At that time Harry I had never been up against his worst because they had been in Azkaban before then. So as you can see, I do not need to see you fight, I've seen it.'

'Anything you say.'

Kingsley sighed, 'Go back to that desk you were using, there's a book in the top right side drawer, start reading that until I finish getting everything set up.'

Harry nodded turned and left the office. He sat down, opened the drawer, picked up the book and started reading.

Over the next four hours, Kingsley admitted he was impressed with the way Harry got through every scenario he had devised. Simon who had been playing the part of a dark wizard along with another friend of Kingsley's, but none of them could believe how fast and precise Harry's spell casting was. He got both of them every time and they never got any of their spells anywhere near Harry. So he called Harry into his office and handed him a document.

'As you can see, you passed, which I knew you would. So welcome auror trainee Potter,' Kingsley put his hand out to Harry who gave his one quick hard shake and again Kingsley was stunned that Harry never showed any emotion, 'Here are two sets of robes, you will notice they are different to Simon's as he's a full auror. Mine again are different as I'm head of the department.'

'Thank you, so when do I start, now?'

'Tomorrow morning, but you will need to go into the personnel office and fill out a personnel form so you get paid and that this office knows where you live and how to contact you if you have any specific charms placed around your home.'

'So only this office will know and I have to allow them to enter my home or it just that this office needs to know?'

'Only this office will know where you live, what enchantments you have around your home and no, not to enter your home. This is just so I will be able to contact you, aurors have specific charms placed on their fireplaces so we can contact one another in an emergency.'

'Good, because I like my privacy, but I'll redo the fireplace, the house stays under the fidelius charm.'

'Do you really think that charm is necessary Harry?'

'Yes, I do.'

Kingsley sighed hoping Harry would talk to him, 'You're call, so go home and I'll see you tomorrow,' he watched Harry leave then stepped into the office, 'So what do you think Simon?'

'He's damn good, but…' the auror hesitated.

'Cold, emotionless, closed off, doesn't smile, yeah, he's all that and more and I have no idea why. I've known Harry for a few years and he's just so different to the way he was. When we used to stay at Grimmauld Place, he was happy, laughing, joking around. Tonks would do her hair and nose making everyone laugh, Sirius, blimey, some of the things he told Harry about what he got up to at Hogwarts and what James Potter got up to, that made Harry laugh so hard he'd have tears falling down his face. Now though, it's like looking at a completely different person.'

'Once he actually starts work, do you think he might finally relax because I noticed he's body was tense the whole time?'

'That's what I'm hoping, one thing I noticed though, when I mentioned the night at the department of mysteries, that was the only time I got to see a slight difference in Harry. He stiffened and his face went hard.'

'That's the night his godfather died, wasn't it?'

'Yes and I think that's half Harry's problem, Sirius Black. Anyway, he starts tomorrow, but I wouldn't expect much conversation with him.'

'No, I don't think I will either,' Simon watched Kingsley step back into his office and noticed he looked worried, about exactly what Simon wasn't sure.

Harry stepped into his home, hung his robes inside the small cupboard in his office then went to have some lunch. He sat staring out over his garden but his thoughts were always on the same thing when he wasn't busy, Sirius. He knew his friends were confused as to why he was so different, they didn't know the truth of everything and Harry couldn't tell them. He tried not to think about it if he could, it hurt too much. So keeping busy, working all the time, kept his mind clear of anything painful, kept it clear of Sirius.

Harry hated sitting around doing nothing, when that happened, it brought up images and painful memories. So he went into London and did some shopping, mainly for more clothes and he seemed to buy black, everything black. He also got rid of his glasses and got himself contact lenses. He thought they would work better being an auror, if he got into some intense fighting he didn't have to worry that his glasses would get broken or fall off. When he left the store and walked along the street, he noticed a lot of girls and woman smiling at him, he also noticed some young men giving him looks at well. That gave Harry an idea on how to try and put his past behind him, he wasn't sure it would work, but he was willing to try anything.

That night, Harry dressed, made sure he looked good, something he normally never worried about, then headed out to a muggle club in London. He sat at the bar with a drink and stared around at everyone. He got asked to dance by some woman, he turned them all down, but when a man approached Harry, they got talking until they left together and ended up at the man's flat and in the man's bed. Harry worked out he was gay when he was fourteen, but he knew he could never tell his friends. Only one person knew that and that person was dead. Harry knew if Ron found out he would want to know why he dated his sister and Harry couldn't tell him the truth. He'd heard Ron call the gay boys at Hogwarts some disgusting names, but Harry also knew he couldn't tell Ron that he only went out with Ginny to so no one would get suspicious about his sexuality especially since he did spend a lot of time alone with Sirius, Harry didn't want anyone to put that together. So he had thought since Ginny liked him, she just might help Harry forget, she never did, nothing ever did, but he also did it for her because she liked him, she helped him and she supported him, so he wanted to give Ginny what she wanted even if it wasn't what Harry wanted, but now that was over and he had decided it was best to not start anything again. Harry finally started to realise that his life was going to be different and he was going to be alone.

Harry started work as an auror, Kingsley and Simon watched him carefully. He was good at his job, did what was needed, never questioned Kingsley's orders and usually got the information that Kingsley had asked Harry to get and did it quickly. Over the first couple of months that Harry was an auror, Kingsley was pleased with his work, but worried about his attitude, not that he was rude or didn't do what he was ordered or asked, he just seemed so closed off, so hard and so cold, nothing like Harry used to be, it actually worked well when he was questioning a suspect, one look at Harry's face and they usually started talking, but Kingsley would prefer to have the old Harry back instead of this new closed off one. Whenever Kingsley tried to talk to Harry about anything personal, Harry clammed up, and only said that he would like to keep his personal life and his professional life separate.

Up to four nights a week, Harry usually picked up men, always muggles so the magical world never found out and he always ended up back at their place. He never brought any of the men home because he liked to be able to get up and leave after the sex. He didn't want anything from the men apart from sex, once he got that then headed home. He would shower before climbing into bed where he would sleep, but usually for only five hours. Harry found if he slept any longer he dreams would return, so the moment he got into bed, he set his alarm, curled up on his side, falling asleep straight away. Harry found it was the easiest way to get through his life, work, sex, sleep, then he never had time to think or remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next month that's how Harry was, how he worked and how he lived. Harry again was sitting at the bar in a club when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see one of the men he had picked up before, but instead saw Charlie Weasley.

'What are you doing in a muggle club?'

'I often visit clubs Harry, muggle or magical. I've come in here a lot over the last year and I have seen you in here a few times over the last couple of months.'

'I enjoy a drink just like anyone else,' Harry turned to stare down at his glass then took a sip.

'And the rest mate. Why didn't you tell anyone you're gay?'

'My business.'

'You're business, but you did date my sister. So did you work it out after you broke up with her?'

Harry sighed, 'No, before.'

'How long before?'

'Why do you want to know Charlie?'

'Because my sister got hurt and she wanted a future with you, a future that couldn't go anywhere and you knew that, but something you never bothered telling her. Then she disappeared and returned ten months later.'

'Actually I did tell her there wouldn't be a future, I just didn't tell her all the reasons, just I was always going to work, that's it, she must have forgot to mention that to any of you,' Harry saw the look on Charlie's face, 'Fine, I was fourteen when I worked it out.'

'Why did you date her then?'

'I'd rather not talk about that or my private life Charlie and I'd rather you not mention me to anyone. I want to keep my private life out of the papers.'

'I wasn't planning on telling anyone, I know what some people are like about gay men.'

'I don't give a shit about what people say about me, I'm used to it even if I don't like it. I like my privacy and for once I'm trying to keep that privacy.'

'Fine, but from what Ron said about you is right, you're so cold, so hard. How you pick up those cute blokes is beyond me.'

Harry slowly lifted his head and looked at Charlie, 'Cute blokes, so you're gay?'

'Yep, I was thirteen when I worked it out. Why do you think I come to muggle clubs, just doing what you do, pick up a bloke for the night without my family finding out.'

'So your family don't like gay men?'

'No idea apart from Ron and Percy who I've heard them both say things about gay men. I think you get what I'm talking about.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'So tell me Harry, how do you get some of those cute blokes to go home with you when you're so emotionless? I admit your cute, something I've been noticing the last few times I saw you, but your personality sucks.'

Harry sighed, 'I can put on a great act when the time comes, bring out a bit of charm when I need it. After my life, I learned to play a role which was easily adapted to picking up men. Which is hard right now with you talking to me, they aren't taking any notice.'

'Oh am I cramping Mr. Potter's style, driving potential fucks away,' Charlie shook his head, then ordered a drink, 'Have fun,' he walked away to look for his own fun but he was going to keep an eye on Harry.

Harry watched Charlie through the mirror behind the bar and saw him talking to the man Harry had his eye on, they danced and talked, they snogged and not long after, Charlie and the man left. Harry sighed, finished his drink then decided tonight just wasn't his night and didn't have the energy for anything, so he headed home.

Over the next couple of months, nothing much changed for Harry. He worked and usually long hours, he went out of a night, on the odd night he went home with some bloke, usually only when Charlie wasn't in the same club he was in. But if he was there, Charlie ended up with the bloke Harry had been checking out. Harry was feeling frustrated because whenever he saw Charlie, he seemed to know which bloke Harry had his eye on and went after him, like Charlie knew and deliberately go after the one Harry wanted. He wasn't sure if it was deliberate or if that was Charlie's way, he had no type, like Harry, just picked who he liked the look of.

The one thing that was different in Harry's life was at work. His old friends, Ron, Ernie, Seamus, Parvati, Susan, a girl called Mary and a bloke called Maxwell had all started their auror training. Since Harry had been an auror trainee for six months, he was the senior of all the trainees. The others didn't like that very much, but they realised they had no choice. It was their idea to take some time after leaving Hogwarts, so they had to wait until the next lot of dates that Kingsley could organise the tests and trials, where Harry went straight into auror training. His old friends tried to talk to Harry, but unless it was about what they were working on, Harry refused to enter into any conversation. So after a while they did what they did at Hogwarts and stopped talking to Harry about anything, unless they had no choice and it was work related. When they were out in the field and if they got into a serious situation they got to see exactly how good Harry was, he seemed to pour all his feelings into fighting, his emotionless state worked well for Harry so even though his old friends were impressed with Harry's ability, speed and accuracy, he was still so closed off from everything else.

Harry would usually buy his lunch then sat at his desk to eat because he got sick and tired of people watching him or trying to talk to him, he even had woman ask him out on a date, which he refused. So he would buy his lunch then head back to the office. Harry stepped into the ministry's dining room and went straight over to the counter, ordered his lunch, a coffee and a drink, paid, he turned and Hermione was standing there.

'Hi Hermione.'

'Harry, I would like to talk to you if you have a few minutes?'

'As long as I can eat.'

'You can,' Hermione took Harry's arm and lead him over to a table in the corner and far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't be overheard.

'You didn't need to drag me here Hermione,' Harry pulled his arm away.

'I wanted to make sure you didn't try to get away. Now sit down and listen to me.'

Harry sighed, he'd heard that voice on Hermione before. So he sat down, took a drink of his coffee, then started eating his lunch. He kept his eyes on the table hoping Hermione would change her mind about whatever it was that she wanted to bring up.

'You can ignore me all you want Harry but I'm going to have my say. I wanted to at Hogwarts, but I figured you might need some time, now though, I'm not waiting anymore, it's been long enough.'

Harry sighed again then looked up, 'I wasn't ignoring you, I'm eating so I can go back to work. I do have a limited time to have lunch you know.'

'I want to tell you that I do know what you're problem is and why you closed yourself off from everyone.'

'Really, I seriously doubt that,' Harry kept his face impassive because he didn't think Hermione had the slightest idea what his problem was.

'Sirius,' Hermione saw Harry's face harden, 'You never got a chance to grieve for him, now you are and you're not coping with that.'

'Don't talk about Sirius,' Harry's voice was hard and cold.

'Talking about him will help you deal with this, help you heal. How do you think all the Weasley's dealt with the loss of Fred?'

'That's different,' Harry snapped.

'Why is it different, they lost a son or brother, you lost a man you thought of as a father.'

'I didn't think of him that way,' Harry's voice soften as he looked down.

'Oh Harry, you did, we all saw it, saw how much you cared about him.'

Harry felt his eyes prickle, 'You don't know anything Hermione, so butt out,' Harry snapped, packed up his lunch and quickly hurried out of the dining room. He was hurrying towards the lifts when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards an empty room used for people that needed to fill out forms or applications, 'I fucking loved him Hermione, don't you get that.'

'I know you loved him, but it still doesn't explain why you're so closed off.'

'You don't get it, I didn't love him like a father, I was fucking in love with him. We were together, a couple, snogging, loving and I lost him,' Harry yelled then hurried from the room and straight up to his office where he went straight into the training room. He regretted his outburst and hoped Hermione kept that to herself and never told any of the Weasley's, especially Ron. When the other aurors returned from lunch the could tell straight away that Harry Potter was angry, he had two training wizards going and he was going hard, but none of them had the nerve to ask Harry what was wrong.

After training for two hours straight, Harry went back to his desk where he opened a folder that was sitting on his desk ready to start work again. He saw the looks the others were giving him, some looked curious some looked worried, but Harry hoped they never found out the truth, the truth about his love and affair with Sirius Black.

When Harry arrived home from work he found Hermione standing outside his home which she couldn't see, just knew where it should be. He sighed, but quickly wrote her a permission note, so she could follow him in before he went into his office and hung up his robes.

'Are you going to tell anyone?' he asked as he passes her.

'No, it's not my business to tell anyone. But why didn't you tell me or Ron about this?'

'I'm sure you could guess Hermione,' Harry poured himself a drink but kept his back to her.

'No, so tell me.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, first, Ron, I've heard the names he's called gay blokes. Second, I was underage and Sirius was worried what would happen if anyone found out. Third, it was all my idea and if it got out, Sirius could have been in deep trouble and I wasn't going to let that happen.'

'We wouldn't have said anything, you should have trusted us.'

'You maybe, Ron, no, I couldn't take the chance. Then you were a couple, you can't keep things from each other. One argument, if he got pissed off about something he would have said something, I couldn't trust him.'

'Okay, I'll give you that one. But tell me why you went out with Cho and Ginny?'

'Blimey,' Harry ran his hand through his hair, then took a drink, 'Guess, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out.'

Hermione stared at Harry's back, 'Alright, Cho, so no one figured out about you being gay.' she saw Harry nod, 'Ginny was a bit different though, it was after Sirius died,' she saw Harry's body tense, 'Again, partly to do with no one finding out. But I can't work out the rest, so tell me the rest Harry?'

'It wasn't going to lead to anything, I won't get serious with anyone again and,' Harry hesitated, 'I wanted to forget the pain.'

'So you used Ginny.'

'She got what she wanted, so no, I don't see it like that. I never told her we'd have a future together, in fact I said there would be no marriage or even living together, I didn't want a serious relationship, I never mentioned how I felt. Kids date at school, they snog, we were older so we shagged as well, which was her decision, not mine. Then we had a fight, we broke up, just like a lot of other couples. So please just drop this Hermione, it doesn't concern you or anyone,' Harry left the living room and went into the kitchen and started working on his dinner.

'You could meet someone else Harry, you don't have to stay alone,' Hermione's voice softened.

'No, never again, I won't take that chance.' Harry kept working on his dinner and never spoke again but neither did Hermione, then he heard the front door. Harry sighed, then finished cooking, sat down and ate before he showered and changed ready to head out and hopefully pick up a bloke to make him forget what he had been talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry was again at the bar with a drink, he was staring around at all the men when he saw Charlie. Harry growled in frustration, knocked his drink back and got up hoping to get to one of the blokes before Charlie.

'Before you go off, I want to talk to you.'

Harry stared at Charlie, 'What about?' he snapped.

Charlie took Harry's arm and moved them over to a dark corner. He never said anything just attacked Harry's lips in a very hot and wet kiss.

'That,' Charlie said the moment his lips left Harry's.

'That, what, you think we should fuck each other?'

'For starters.'

'What do you mean for starters?'

'Let's not worry about anything else, we both know what we want, so let's just go.'

'Why me Charlie, especially since you were pissed off about your sister?'

'I was pissed because my sister got hurt. But I never told you that from the moment I found out you were gay, I couldn't help checking you out.'

'So you did deliberately go after those blokes?'

'Yes, I did.'

'Why?'

'I was hoping if you kept missing out, you'd be frustrated enough to be interested in me if I approached you.'

'Well you definitely got me frustrated,' Harry sighed, 'But won't this be strange to you knowing how you're sister felt?'

'Maybe, but I go with what I want and I want you and you did say that you told Ginny there wasn't going to be a future, but I know my sister, she's stubborn and she probably thought if she kept at you and took her time you'd chance you're mind. So how about it Potter, want to take me on?'

'Well, you are cute Charlie, a nice body by the look of it, so why not.'

'Great, so you're place or mine?'

'My place is protected so it'll be easier at yours.'

'Let's go,' Charlie took Harry's hand and they both left the club, found somewhere to apparate with Charlie taking Harry. They stepped into the flat and never stopped just heading for the bedroom. Harry went to undo his shirt, but Charlie stopped him, 'No, I want to do that.'

At first Harry looked confused, then he nodded, lowering his arms and watched as Charlie slowly unbuttoned his shirt, skimming his fingers over Harry's chest and nipples as he went. Harry swallowed with the sensation Charlie was sending through his body just from a simple touch. Normally the blokes Harry got with just undressed and got straight into it. Charlie didn't want to just fuck, he wanted to make love, something Harry hadn't done in a long time. Everything Charlie did, every little touch made Harry's body react and his member hadn't been touched yet, again something Harry hadn't felt in a long time. When he was finally undressed, Charlie sat him on the bed while he undressed and Harry couldn't stop staring at the red head's body, hard and muscular, it made Harry's mouth go dry and his cock twitch.

Before Harry knew what Charlie was going to do next, he was on his back with Charlie lying on top of him. They were kissing, hot, wet and very intense, but at the same time, Charlie's hands were all over Harry, touching everywhere, caressing him. All this was so different to what Harry had been experiencing over the last year and he liked it, so Harry finally started to touch Charlie, his hands went everywhere, then he's lips did. He kissed and licked Charlie's neck before forcing them to roll and Charlie was on his back, then Harry started on Charlie's nipples. He'd lick, then give small bites before sucking each one. He heard Charlie groan loudly and his hands were on the back of Harry's head, fisting his hair until Harry moved further down. But as he moved down Charlie's body, his tongue and lips never stopped, they kissed and licked every part of Charlie's chest, stomach, then from one hip to the other until he got to Charlie's cock. Harry glanced up at Charlie who was watching him, then slowly licked up the sides, around the top, tasting him before taking his whole length into his mouth. He heard Charlie groan again which made Harry smile but not stop.

After a lot of mouth play, a lot of touching, Harry finally entered Charlie. He normally just went hard and fast, but for some reason this time Harry didn't. He kept it slow, just kept his hips to a gentle rhythm. He had Charlie on his stomach and Harry was lying over his back with Charlie's hands in his and at the side his head, holding him tight. Harry never let Charlie move his hands or his body, he just kept hold while he's cock slid in and out and his hips twisted with each thrust. Both men were groaning loudly, Charlie trying to thrust back at Harry, which made him grin knowing he had his full weight on Charlie and he had full control as well. They both felt it at the same time, so Harry moved faster and faster until both men cried out with the ecstasy of their orgasms. Harry let Charlie's hands go, then slowly pulled out before he rolled off and onto his back.

Charlie moved until he was on top of Harry again, 'That was different.'

'Different good or different bad?'

Charlie chuckled, 'Definitely good, not being able to move, damn that was hot. But now it's my turn Harry,' Charlie did everything Harry had done to him, he kissed and licked everywhere, savouring the taste and the feeling of having Harry under him, then he grabbed Harry's arms and pinned them above his head with one hand, while his other hand lifted Harry's leg, putting it against his shoulder. 'Hope you want it slow and gentle, with a bit of teasing,' Charlie slipped gently into Harry then grinned as he noticed Harry's look of pure pleasure. He moved all the way out, then in, then out, then slowly in and kept that going for what seemed like hours but Harry knew it wasn't, the intense pleasure Charlie was building inside Harry was making him lose control, again something Harry hadn't done in a long time. Then next time Charlie moved out, he stopped, looked down at Harry, grinned then slammed himself as hard as he could into Harry making him cry out with his release. Charlie kept going for another minute before letting go.

Charlie rolled over so he was on his side facing Harry, then ran his fingers across Harry's chest and ribs.

'Did you like that Harry?'

Harry turned his head until he was facing Charlie, 'I think you know I did. But tell me why, apart from checking me out, why did you want this, me?'

'To be honest,' Charlie stared into Harry's eyes, then placed a gently and soft kiss on his lips, 'I've been thinking a lot about you, especially lately. No matter what I was doing, you were in my thoughts and I had trouble controlling myself. I was lusting after you Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Well, I can't say it was a bad thing Weasley. Merlin that's strange, I just fucked a male Weasley.'

'You didn't just fuck me Harry, I felt it, felt the difference. We enjoyed each other, we made love to each other and don't try to deny it either.'

'No, I can't, doesn't change anything,' Harry got up and started to dress, he only got as far as he's underwear when Charlie took his hand and they ended up just staring at each other. Brown eyes on green and both full of emotion and both showed much more, showed they wanted this, wanted each other. Harry felt something, but it was something he didn't want to feel, ever again.

'Don't go Harry, stay,' Charlie put his palm to Harry's face, gently caressing it, then ran his thumb over his lips, 'Please?'

'Why?' Harry asked quietly.

'Because I want you to stay,' Charlie slowly put his hands on either side of Harry's hips, then pushed his underwear down, when Harry didn't stop him, he took them off and led Harry back to the bed where they both got in, Charlie pulling the covers over them and they faced each other, 'I want to wake up with you next to me.'

'I don't normally do this Charlie, I fuck and I go home.'

'I know, I used to do the same, but I want you to stay,' Charlie put his arm around Harry and pulled him close so that Harry's head was resting on his shoulder, 'This is what I want.'

'You want more than just fucking and sleeping together. Tell me what you want Charlie?' Harry started to play with the hair on Charlie's chest, then he would run his fingers along the faint scars all over Charlie's stomach.

'I want us to see if this can go anywhere. I'm attracted to you Harry and I know you feel something for me, so let's see if this could work.'

'I'm not sure I can let myself do this again.'

'So that's it, you loved someone and they left.'

Harry turned until he was facing away, 'He died.'

Charlie sighed as he realised why Harry had been so cold and distant, he moved until he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against his stomach.

'I'm not going to die, the war's over and we're all safe, thanks to you. Give us a chance,' Charlie kissed Harry's shoulder, 'Please,' he whispered.

Harry tightened his own hands over Charlies and gave a nod, 'I'll try.'

'That's all I'm asking, but it's late and we both have to get up for work in the morning. So let's get some sleep, as long as I'm holding you.'

'It feels nice.'

'It does, but that's why you've been so hard and cold, because this man that died, you cared about him,' Charlie felt Harry tense, 'You don't have to tell me who it was, just tell me if that was the reason.'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, I loved him, I don't want to go through that again.'

'You won't,' Charlie kissed Harry's shoulder again before tightening his hold. He waited until he felt Harry relax, then closed his eyes with the hope that Harry will come to realise he can have a life with someone and Charlie was hoping that someone was him. He never admitted to Harry how he felt, he wanted Harry to get to know him more first, to get him to relax a bit and see that this relationship could be what they both wanted. He knew he'd have to be careful, if Harry was like this now and something happened between them, Charlie would hate to see how Harry could end up. But he knew how he felt about Harry, this could work if he just gave it a chance.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie spent all the time together and always at Charlie's flat. Their sex was intense and as far as Charlie was concerned, the best he'd ever had. Harry never felt anything like this and he hated to admit it even to himself that the sex was the greatest. He felt like he was betraying Sirius and that hurt, but he couldn't deny that he was coming to care very much for Charlie and that scared him more than anything else ever had. If he let this relationship run it's natural course and something happened to Charlie Harry knew he wouldn't make it, not again, he could never go through life feeling what he did after Sirius died. He kept thinking that maybe this had been a big mistake, maybe getting involved with Charlie was going to be his biggest mistake, so Harry had no idea what to do, keep seeing Charlie or just break it off clean before either of them got hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The following week Charlie was waiting for Harry to turn up, they were going out for a while, then they would come back to his flat to make love again. But Harry never turned up at Charlie's place, so he went to the club they were going to that night thinking they might have got the information mixed up, but no sign of Harry. Over the next week Charlie kept turning up at all the clubs looking for Harry, but again no sign of him and it was pissing him off. He didn't know where Harry lived and even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered. Harry had told him his place was protected and he remembered Ron saying Harry's home was under the fidelius charm. So even if Charlie found out, he wouldn't see the place without permission from Harry to get in. After a lot of thinking, he knew what he was going to do, but first he thought he better explain to his parents. So Charlie apparated straight to the Burrow and saw his parents, Ginny and Ron sitting at the table having dinner.

'We weren't expecting you Charlie, do you want some dinner?'

'No thanks mum, I've eaten, but I need to tell you something.'

'Sounds serious son, sit down,' Arthur gave him a reassuring smile.

'Okay, why I never told you before because I wasn't sure how you would react.'

'Unless you tell us we can't say Charlie dear,' Molly smiled at her son.

'Okay,' Charlie sighed, 'there's a reason I'm telling you now, and that is I met someone that I'm hoping to have a future with.'

'Oh that's wonderful, it's about time Charlie,' Molly beamed at her son again.

'Alright, now this is where you might get shocked,' Charlie hesitated, 'First, I'm not saying who I'm seeing, not yet. But what all this comes down to is,' Charlie hesitated again, 'Since the age of thirteen I knew I was gay,' Charlie saw Ron's eyes widen and his jaw drop, but his parents just looked calmly back at him, Ginny didn't seem to give a reaction of any kind, but he'd gotten used to that from his little sister and knew when this got out, she was going to be upset and probably angry.

'Yes, we know that Charlie, we've just been waiting for you to mention it to us,' Arthur said again his voice was calm.

'You knew, how?' Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh Charlie,' Molly grinned, 'We used to see who your eyes would look at and follow. You also have to remember that we did have five other sons, so we could see the difference.'

'So you're okay with gay men?'

'Yes, we are, it's who you are Charlie, so don't hide it.'

'Thanks,' Charlie sighed in relief, 'See this man I'm seeing, he doesn't let anyone know he's gay. He's known since he was fourteen, but keeps it hidden. He even went out with a couple of girls, slept with one as well. The main thing is his scared because he was with someone but they died, that's the reason he saw those girls, he didn't want to take the chance of falling for someone again. I'm trying to show him we can have a future together.'

'Does he feel something for you?' Arthur asked now his voice turned serious.

'Yes, I could tell he does, but I can understand his fear. He's lost people before, but whoever this man was, I could tell he loved him deeply. I know we could make a go of this if he just gives me a chance to show him.'

'Then don't give up on him, keep trying. When you lose someone you love it can make you wary to trust it won't happen again.'

'Yes, he is like that, he even said he can't take the chance again,' Charlie sat there thinking for a minute, 'Dad, can we talk in private for a minute?'

'Of course,' Arthur and Charlie went into the living room and closed the door, 'What is it Charlie?'

'See, he's been avoiding me because of this fear his got. So I'm going to confront him and in public. I know that sounds a bit dramatic, but he needs to realise that he can be himself and not hide who he really is.'

'That's a risk son, it might make him scared to trust you, then he might not take the chance.'

'I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. There's one more thing though and it's about who he is. I don't want you to tell anyone and you'll understand in a moment. But from tomorrow on, whether he admits he wants us to try or just hexes me,' Charlie grimaced, 'everyone will know he's gay.'

'Okay, it's your decision Charlie I just don't want you to get hurt if he rejects you over this. Now why would this concern anyone else, why will everyone know?'

'I know this is a risk and I could get hurt, but I have to try dad,' Charlie ran his fingers through his long hair, 'As for why everyone will know and this might shock you, but it's Harry, as in Harry Potter,' Charlie saw his father's eyes widen then comprehension dawn, Charlie nodded and the two men lapsed into silence. One hoping he didn't blow the only chance he had with Harry, the other hoping the others in the family understood why Harry had been the way he was and why he couldn't commit to a relationship with Ginny.

'Tell him he shouldn't have hidden it, we would have understood, but he should not have gone out with Ginny even if he told her there would be no future. But with Harry's life, I suppose having no one to talk to, someone close, then he just did what he thought was right. I hope this works Charlie, I would hate to see you get hurt.'

'I know, I'm just hoping that if he realises how I feel he will admit that he feels the same. But this will go one way or another, we both know that. I just hope he takes the chance. Anyway, I better go, thanks dad,' Charlie hugged his father then headed out to the other room.

After saying goodbye to his parents, brother and sister, Charlie headed home. He knew what he was planning was a risk, but he had to try. If he tried, he could lose Harry, if he didn't, he could still lose him because Harry had made sure Charlie couldn't go to his place and he wasn't turning up at any of the clubs they both liked. But Charlie knew sometimes love is a risk and it's worth it to have the one you love.

Charlie stepped into the atrium of the ministry and he felt like he had bowtruckles running loose in his stomach. He'd never felt so nervous in his life, but to Charlie there was a lot on the line right now. He'd debated whether to go through with this, but eventually he knew he had no choice. So he made his way up to the auror offices and quickly glanced through the open door. He saw Harry standing near the filing cabinet reading a file. Charlie took a deep breath, then with purpose in his steps, he strolled in. He ignored his brother who had called his name and he ignored everyone else, but noticed Harry turned at the sound of Ron calling his name. Harry dropped the file on the top of the cabinet and moved back towards the wall.

'Don't,' Harry lifted his hand as if to stop Charlie.

'You pissed me right off Potter and you know it,' Charlie growled then grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them above his head. He knew Harry liked this from there nights they spent together, it turned him on being held like this, 'I can see it in your eyes,' Charlie leaned closer and whispered, 'You're eyes dilated, you want me, you want me to do this just like I did before.'

'Charlie,' Harry panted heavily as he tried to get his hands free, 'This is not the time to talk about this, I'm at work.'

'I know you're at fucking work but you've been avoiding me, so I had no choice,' Charlie stepped closer but kept Harry's wrists tight in one of his large hands, then ground his hips against Harry and heard the satisfying moan from Harry, 'You know I can make you very uncomfortable right now, I could leave you wanting, leave you craving my touch or I could make you cum right here, right now with everyone watching and listening. So I want you to admit you want me, you feel the same for me as I do for you.'

'Charlie, please,' Harry's voice was soft and full of emotion.

'No, you fucking listen to me Potter and you listen good,' Charlie said savagely. 'Sure, you're scared, I get that, but this with us could work. So where's that courage you're known for, take the chance with me,' Charlie softened his voice, 'I love you Harry, so please give me something.'

'What in the name of merlin is going on in here?' Kingsley said then saw all his aurors staring at Harry who was pinned to the wall by Charlie Weasley, 'Charlie, what are you doing?'

'Not now Kingsley, I'm in the middle of something important here,' Charlie said but never took his eyes off Harry, 'Take the risk, let yourself love again, let yourself love me, please,' Charlie's voice soften but he never loosened his grip on Harry's wrists.

Harry could feel himself giving in, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Could he take the chance and love again, could he trust Charlie, could he get over the feeling that he was betraying Sirius? He could see every emotion on Charlie's face, yes, he could see love, but he could see fear as well. Slowly Harry nodded and Charlie let his wrist go, then Harry's arms were around Charlie's neck and his legs were around Charlie's waist and their lips were attacking each other's lips while they were up against the wall. Tongues were tasting each other and feeling everything it could and loud aching groans were coming from both of them as their bodies were grinding against each other as their hands were all over the other.

'Um, Charlie, Harry, if you don't stop we might see something none of us want to see. Two blokes and their naked butts as they shagged each other,' Kingsley said but everyone heard the humour in his voice. He looked at his aurors who were all smiling except Ron who looked shocked, 'Look, I'll let Harry leave because otherwise I doubt I will get much out of him now.'

Charlie and Harry's lips parted but they kept staring into each other's eyes, 'You're going to stay?'

'Yes, but you better promise to never fucking die on me Weasley or I'll break your neck,' Harry saw Charlie's eyes widen before he laughed which made Harry laugh with him, 'I love you, you big idiot.'

'That's it,' Charlie lifted Harry until he was over his shoulder, 'Sorry Kingsley, I'm taking Harry and you might not see him for a few days. I'm going to tie him to his bed and punish him because he's been a very bad boy.'

'We don't want to know any of that Charlie, just get out of here, both of you.'

'Charlie put me down or I'll be the one doing the punishing. I happen to have cuffs attached to my bed ready to use.'

'Oh fun, so it looks like your place instead of mine,' Charlie laughed, 'Ron, close your mouth,' both Harry and Charlie laughed as they left the office still with Harry over Charlie's shoulder.

'What just happened?' Ron said staring around as if someone could give him a rational answer.

'Looks like your mate and brother are going to shag each other and it also sounds like it's not the first time they've done that. But did you notice, Harry was smiling and laughing. I don't think I've seen him smile once since we started.' Seamus grinned.

'He hasn't smiled for nearly three years.' Susan said, 'He never did when we all went back to Hogwarts.'

'Oh Ginny is going to be pissed off. So someone answer me this, why did Harry date Cho and Ginny if he was gay?'

'I heard Charlie say something about Harry being scared and to let himself love again. Then Harry said Charlie better not die on him. Sounds to me like Harry was with someone that died,' Simon said.

'Well Cedric died, but he went out with Cho, so he can't have been him unless Cedric pretended he was straight to throw people off.' Seamus said.

'It wouldn't have been Fred, would it Ron? Harry seems to go for red heads.' Ernie said.

'Fred wasn't gay, I saw him snogging girls and George told me Fred was shagging some girl. The only person I know Harry was close to that died was Sirius. But from what I heard, he had a lot of girls when he was at Hogwarts with Harry's dad. Remus even said that Sirius was very popular with the girls, he got caught shagging by Dumbledore, so did Harry's dad, plus Sirius was too old. He died when Harry was fifteen and he was the same age as Harry's parents.'

'Hang on a minute Ron and even though we shouldn't discuss anything personal in here, we all know something's been wrong with Harry for a while now. If you think back, it all started after Sirius died. He refused to talk, he spent a lot of time alone, like what he did when we all went back to Hogwarts,' Seamus said.

'But Sirius was the same age as Harry's parents and Sirius wasn't gay.'

'Think of this, I tried to talk to Harry once, I mentioned Sirius and Harry's face was so hard and cold, colder than it had ever been. Maybe we all missed something that was going on with those two. We all had a lot on our minds when we were at Grimmauld Place. Another thing, Harry refuses to go back there and he still has never been to Sirius vault. Sure Harry loved him, but we all figured it was like a father since Harry never knew his real father. What if Harry actually loved Sirius and another thing, they did seem to spend a lot of time alone in Sirius' bedroom. Whenever I turned up or anyone turned up for a meeting, Remus usually had to go knock on the door and it was always sealed.'

'But Kingsley, the age, Harry was only nearly fifteen when they started spending time in the room.'

'I know Ron, but it all makes sense. They disappeared a lot, they would whisper to each other all the time. Albus used to think Sirius was giving Harry information we were trying to stop all of you hearing. From the moment Sirius died, Harry changed, we spoke about it. Another thing, Minerva mentioned that Harry had a go at Albus whenever he tried to bring up the subject of Sirius. From what Minerva said, Harry blames Albus for his death, I admit it would not have happened if Albus had been upfront with Harry about that damn prophecy.'

'But Harry always told Hermione and me everything, always. We know things now that we promised to never tell anyone and he knows we won't. So why wouldn't he have told us about this if it was Sirius?'

'Um Ron,' Susan said quietly, 'sorry, but you had that huge fight with Harry, you were always saying that Harry put his name in the goblet when he didn't. But something else, I remember you saying something once about a couple of gay boys that were snogging at Hogwarts. Do you remember, they were lying down under the beech tree at the black lake?'

Ron closed his eyes, 'Yeah, I remember, I never meant it though. I was shocked because I'd never seen two gay blokes before. I have nothing against them.'

'Maybe Harry doesn't know that so that's why he never told you and it might be the reason why he dated Cho and Ginny, to stop anyone knowing he was gay,' Ernie said.

'All of you make sense, even about Sirius. But Harry was underage at the time and I'm sure Sirius wouldn't have taken the chance of being sent back to Azkaban considering he'd spent twelve years there for something he didn't do. One thing, when the three of us were away, we got into a fight with a couple of death eaters, this was right after we left Bill's wedding and it was in a muggle area. We didn't know about the jinx on his name. So we needed to go somewhere, so we did head to Grimmauld Place. Harry seemed more anxious than normal and he did disappear into Sirius' old bedroom a lot. Hermione told me once that she thought he was having a nightmare, which we knew Harry had a lot of those, but he'd sealed the room. Hermione said it sounded like crying and she did hear Harry say Sirius a few times. But the age, he was what, twenty years older than Harry, the same age as his parents.'

'Harry can be very determined, maybe it was Harry's idea and not Sirius. Anyway, let's forget about Harry's personal life and get back to work,' Kingsley went back to his office but with hope that Harry might finally be back to the bloke they all knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Charlie had Harry begging and screaming on his own bed. He had cuffed Harry to the bed the moment they got undressed. At first Harry laughed, but the more Charlie did to him, the less he laughed and the more he groaned and begged to be let go, which of course Charlie didn't. Charlie would get Harry close to cuming then stop and he kept doing that for over an hour before finally letting Harry have some release.

After hours of having Harry orgasm over and over, Charlie finally released his wrists and ankles before pulling Harry into his arms. He could see how exhausted and completely sated Harry was, but Charlie could also see extreme satisfaction on Harry's face.

'Are you going to run again?'

Harry slowly turned his head and saw Charlie smirking at him, 'No I'm not, and it has nothing to do with how much I enjoyed all that, something I'm going to give back by the way.'

'Oh I hope so, but after we've showered, eaten and rested. Your boss isn't expecting you in tomorrow, so we have time babe.'

Harry nodded, 'True and I think you shocked the whole office, more Ron though.'

Charlie noticed that Harry's happy mood turned anxious, 'He'll be fine Harry, please don't let anyone stop you being who you are.'

'How will he take us being together, or your family take this, blimey Charlie, what about your sister when she hears about this. You carried me out of the ministry, word's bound to spread.'

'Then she'll just have to get over it and dad said you should have told them and to let you know they would have accepted you. I spoke to them last night, only dad knew who I was talking about though. But let's shower and eat, because there is something I want to talk to you about,' Charlie got off the bed and pulled Harry into his arms, 'Please babe, we're together so don't let anyone ruin this for us, not even my sister or brother.'

Harry stared into Charlie's eyes, 'I don't want anything to ruin this, I've taken a chance with you, a chance I was never going to take and now everyone knows.'

'Then we'll make sure nothing does ruin this,' Charlie caressed Harry's face, 'We've admitted how we feel and this is what we want,' Charlie kissed Harry before they headed in to have a shower.

Harry had fixed dinner for both of them then sat down and started eating, but he kept staring over at Charlie, giving him a shy smile before eating again.

'Now we've eaten which we'll need the energy for more fun, I want to ask you something?'

Harry got up and poured himself a drink, 'I know what you want to ask.'

'Pour me one will you,' Charlie never got up from the table, then waiting until Harry put his drink down in front of him, 'Are you going to tell me?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'I don't need to know, but I would like to know. I've never had anyone special before, if I did I would tell you. All my relationships were casual, until we got together. I think now we've admitted how we feel, and if this is going to work we can't keep things from each other.'

'I believe the same, but I was underage at the time. It started when I was fifteen and I was the one that initiated it all, then talked him into sex.'

'Was he underage or only a few years older?'

Harry shook his head, 'A lot older, twenty years older than me.'

'You mean he took advantage of a boy?' Charlie's voice went hard and loud.

Harry shook his head, 'No, it wasn't like that, he loved me but didn't want to go any further because of my age, it was all my idea. I admit I made it hard on him to resist, I kept touching him, I'd sneak into his bed of a night, or into his bathroom when he was showering. I wanted to be with him in every way. Those nights, I'd wait until I knew he was asleep, then I'd get into his bed and, well, you know,' Harry shrugged, 'Until he couldn't resist, I wanted him in every way possible. We kept it to ourselves because I was underage, I didn't care, I knew how he felt and he knew how I felt. But if anyone found out, he could have been arrested.'

Charlie kept staring at Harry's lowered head, 'Fifteen, you were being protected by the order of the phoenix. You spent a lot of time at Grimmauld Place, with the family, with Remus and Sirius,' Charlie nodded as he sighed finally working it out, 'It was Sirius, wasn't it?'

Harry nodded, 'He tried to deny his feelings for me, I wouldn't let him,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'I loved him Charlie, with everything that was in me. Do you see why I was scared to get involved. He turned up there because I was there and I couldn't save him, but it was also my fault he died.'

Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, 'I remember Bill and dad talking about how you were after he died, how quiet you were, how you refused to talk about Sirius. They said you thought of him like a father, you never knew your father, so it made sense. No one questioned why you wanted to spend so much time alone with Sirius.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, but we deliberately made everyone think that to throw off suspicion, especially from your mum, Hermione and Dumbledore.'

Charlie gently lifted Harry's head, 'You'll always love him, nothing will change that, just because we're together doesn't mean that you won't. But you can't feel guilty for this Harry, Sirius wouldn't want you to. He would want you to find someone, to be happy, to make a life for yourself.'

'I know he would,' Harry sighed, 'After being with you that first night, I went to my parents graves the following morning and I spoke to Sirius while I sat there. I felt like I'd cheated on him, but I kept going back to see you. Then that last night we spent together, I came home the following morning to shower and change for work and I found his picture sitting on my bed. I never put it there, it was in my album last time I saw it, I've never taken it out of my album. I thought he was telling me to stop seeing you, so I did.'

'I can't give you an explanation for the picture Harry, but it wouldn't have been Sirius. He wasn't the type of bloke to stop you being happy.'

'I know, that's why I gave in at the office. I saw you and I knew this is what I want and he would be happy for me,' Harry gently ran his fingers over Charlie's face, 'I do love you Charlie, I tried to deny it, tried to tell myself that it was just great sex.'

'It is great sex and there's a reason for that. It's because we do love each other so it's not sex what we do to each other, we make love as that's what we feel. I will tell you this, I would never try to make you forget about how you felt about Sirius and I'm not trying to take his place. The fact is he isn't here anymore, we are. You can't stop living because you lost him, it's wrong and if Sirius was able to tell you that he would.'

Harry kept staring into Charlie's eyes, 'I know,' Harry gave Charlie a small smile, 'So tell me if you see me staring at his picture, how would that make you feel, what you would do?'

Charlie stared at Harry and even though he had gotten a smile out of him, he could see how worried he was.

'I wouldn't do anything and probably give you some time alone. I might not like the fact that you're remembering the love you two shared, but it's there and I'll just have to cope with that. Like I told you, I never had a serious relationship before. I don't know what it's like, I just know you're mine, as of now. But I would never stop you remembering him.'

'But if it gets hard on you, tell me because I might not even realise I'm doing it. From the moment he died, I always talk to him, I stare at his picture all the time, it stays next to my bed. I will move it from there, I wouldn't expect you to see that, I'll put it in my office. So will you promise to tell me if it does upset you? I've taken the chance with you now Charlie and I don't want to lose you.'

'You won't and alright, I promise because sometimes when you lose someone you don't realise you might be staring at their picture or thinking about him. We've all seen it with mum, she'd be staring at George, but we all know she's thinking about Fred.'

'I can understand that since they were twins. You know when I first started going to muggle clubs, picking up men, I was looking for someone that reminded me of Sirius, I wanted to feel what I used to feel. Then I realised I didn't want that, so I'd go with the complete opposite.'

'I noticed the men you were checking out, mostly dark hair or blonds. None of them had long or longish hair, they all had short hair, they were also younger. I think I was the only red head though.'

'You were, that was mainly because of Ron being my friend for so long and well, Ginny. Seeing a ginger always made me think of your family. But can we keep doing the serious stuff later, I really want to get your tied to my bed and fuck you into the mattress?'

Charlie burst out laughing which made Harry laugh, then both men ran up the stairs to continue the fun, but they both knew no matter what they did, it was making love.

The following morning, Charlie left Harry asleep while he strolled down to the small town and grabbed the morning paper. After what he did yesterday and because of who Harry was, Charlie needed to know if anything had made it into the papers.

Charlie picked up the Daily Prophet and there on the front page was a large picture of Harry over Charlie's shoulder walking through the ministry of magic. Charlie wondered how Harry would take this when he saw it, so he walked over to the counter to pay for the paper.

'It's you,' the woman looked at Charlie then at the picture on the paper.

'Yeah, it's me.'

'If you don't mind, because I never believe what's written about Mr. Potter anymore, but why were you carrying him?'

'We're together, but we'd been having a few problems. So I went to his work to make him talk to me. After we worked that out, his boss said he could take the day off. So I decided I wasn't going to let Harry change his mind.'

'Well all I can say is you both look very happy,' she smiled and gave Charlie he's change.

'We are,' Charlie grinned then headed back up to Harry's house.

At the Burrow Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet before he headed into work. 'He really did it,' Arthur grinned as he saw the picture of Charlie and Harry, and they were both laughing.

'Did what dear?' Molly asked.

'Charlie,' Arthur looked up at his wife, 'He told me who the man was Molly and that he was going to confront him. He did and it's on the front page of the paper.'

'Why would Charlie be on the front page of the Daily Prophet, because they found out he was your son?'

'Nothing to do with me, it's because of who Charlie is with,' Arthur showed Molly the paper, 'You can see how happy they are.'

'Yes you can, but why didn't we know about Harry and why did he go out with Ginny?'

'Remember what Charlie said. He lost someone and he also tried to hide the fact that he was gay. We knew that relationship was never going to work, but just didn't know the whole story.'

'Should we show Ginny this?'

'She'll hear about it anyway. Someone is bound to say something to her because it was known Harry dated Ginny.'

'Morning,' Ron mumbled as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

'Morning Ron and you had to know about this and never told us,' Arthur showed Ron the paper.

'I wanted to talk to Harry and Charlie first. But I never expected it to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet.'

'So what happened?'

Ron chuckled, 'I was shocked at first, but it was very amusing to watch. First Charlie just strolled into the auror offices like he owned the place then we all saw Harry back away and he actually looked scared. Charlie grabbed Harry's wrist and pinned them above his head. We couldn't hear what was being said, but we could see what Charlie was doing with his hips and I'm not going to repeat that. Kingsley came out to ask what was going on, Charlie told Kingsley that he was in the middle of something important. So after a lot of hip movement from Charlie, he released Harry's hands and they end up wrapped around each other snogging, right there in front of everyone. When Kingsley said that Harry could have the rest of the day off because he wouldn't get any sense out of him, Charlie threw Harry over his shoulder and left. They were both laughing, Harry was laughing, something he hadn't done in a long time.'

'Charlie told me he was going to confront him in public and I knew who it was. He just asked that I not say because he knew it would get out. So Harry never returned to work?'

'No, Charlie said he was taking Harry to tie him up and punish him for being a bad boy. Then Harry said he had cuffs attached to his bed. Those images have been with me ever since and I really don't want to think of any of that, Charlie tying Harry to a bed,' Ron gave a small shudder.

'Do you think Harry will be in today?'

'No dad he won't,' Ron shook his head in amusement, 'After the way they acted yesterday, no one will see either of them for a couple of days,' Ron sat there thinking about whether to talk to his parents about Harry and Sirius, but he thought he better make sure it was Sirius in the first place. Ron saw Ginny step into the kitchen and he also noticed his parents both watching her, they were all thinking the same thing, how will Ginny handle the news that Harry was with her brother. Ron figured she'd hear about this sooner or later, so he put the paper in front of her and Ron, Molly and Arthur waited for her reaction.

Ginny stared down at the picture of her brother and Harry and realise what was going on. Even though she never took a lot of notice of what Charlie had said yesterday, she did hear him say he had feelings for some bloke and this bloke turned out to be Harry. She stood up, grabbed her quidditch bag and hurried from the house.

'She didn't look happy,' Ron sighed, 'Maybe Charlie should have said something to her first.'

'He probably didn't expect to be photographed Ron. But I better get to work, if Harry does turn up, let him know that we're all fine with him being gay and he should have told us. It would have made his life and Ginny's life better if he did. But we hold nothing against him. I mentioned it to Charlie, but I don't think they will get around to much talking, not by the look of that picture.'

'I will and he's bound to turn up sooner or later,' Ron went back to reading the paper as his mother put his breakfast on the table. Ron wondered if Hermione knew about this, she seemed to know things about Harry that no one else ever did, even him. So sometime today, Ron was going to see his girlfriend and find out. He also wanted to ask her about Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

As Ron walked through the atrium he got surrounded in reporters, 'Whoa.'

'It was your brother in the picture with Harry Potter, wasn't it Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes, but I'm not commenting on my friend or my brother's personal lives,' Ron pushed his way through and saw Hermione with her back to everyone and realise she was trying to hide from the reporters. He stood next to her waiting for the lift, ignoring her so he wouldn't give away that he knew her or that it was Hermione. Once they were in the lifts, 'Blimey, did you know about this Hermione?'

'Not about Charlie, only that Harry was gay. I was going to ask you about that picture.'

'Charlie came to the Burrow the night before and said he was seeing someone, but that someone was scared. Then he turns up at our office and as you saw by the picture, carried Harry out. I need to speak with you before we start work.'

Hermione nodded then waited until the lifts stopped and they stepped out and found a quiet corner.

'We were all talking after Charlie and Harry left. We heard a few things they said, one being Harry was scared, someone had died and we figured out that Harry had been seeing someone and they died and that's why he's been so cold. We all formed a theory but you seem to know more about Harry than anyone, you work things out about him, things none of us do.'

'I found out by accident who it was and it's a wonder I never picked up on it straight away. Harry got upset when I asked him about why he was acting so cold and just shouted out who it was.'

'Was it Sirius?'

'Yes, but that's all I know except that Harry started it and they kept it secret because Harry was underage and he didn't want Sirius to get in trouble.'

'Yeah, he would have, Harry was only fifteen. Kingsley and I were talking about how Harry and Sirius kept spending time in his room. Well, we both better get back to work, we're bound to get more questions thrown at us.'

'I'm not going to answer them, this is Harry's private life and you know what he's like about that. Before you go Ron, what about Ginny?'

'I showed her the paper, she never said anything, just hurried from the house. But we could tell she was upset,' Ron slipped his arms around Hermione, 'Since we have some privacy.' Ron and Hermione stood together in the quiet corner having a morning snog before they both headed to their office.

'It's going to be interesting when Harry gets back,' Seamus chuckled when he spotted Ron.

'I think a lot more than just interesting. I wonder if those two have left the bed at all.'

'The way they were acting, no way,' Susan grinned, 'I hope that means that we finally have Harry back the way he was.'

'I think we will, oh and I found out who this person was that died. Hermione found out by accident when she was talking to Harry.'

'Was it Sirius?' Seamus asked.

'Yep, Harry started it but they kept it quiet because he was underage. That's all I know but it all finally makes sense. I used to wake up in our room at Grimmauld Place and Harry wasn't in his bed, we always shared a room. I just figured he was either in the bathroom or down in the kitchen, but he must have been in with Sirius. Anyway, enough about Harry's private life, we should get to work,' Ron went over to his desk and all the other aurors did the same thing. But Ron noticed that everyone had a copy of the Daily Prophet on their desks, so he knew Harry was going to be in for an interesting time when he finally made it back to work.

Over the next few days, Harry and Charlie never did leave the house and hardly left Harry's bed. After Charlie had showed Harry the picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet, he knew he was bound to get a lot of attention. So when both men were ready to head back to work, Harry decided to get there early in the hope he could escape the questions, at least put it off for a while.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium and thankfully it was deserted. He made his way up to the auror offices and found he was the first one there. So he went to his desk and got stuck into his work since he had been away for a week and he just hoped Kingsley wasn't angry with him. He'd been working for two hours before it was time for the others to show up.

'Wondering when you were going to return to work.'

Harry glanced up at Kingsley looking worried wondering how he was going to react, then relaxed when he noticed his boss was smiling, actually, he looked amused.

'Sorry boss.'

'Don't be, especially if you keep smiling there my young friend. So I take it you and Charlie have worked everything out?'

'Yep, in between shagging each other silly,' Harry chuckled.

'It's like looking at two different blokes, the moody one and the happy one. So all this, the way you were acting was because of Sirius?'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, 'How did you know about Sirius?'

'After you left we all talked about what we heard you and Charlie talking about. Then Ron and I talked about who it might have been. We talked first about others, like Cedric and Fred, but we worked it out. Then Ron asked Hermione and she finally told him it was Sirius. Only everyone here knows about that though. So those times you and Sirius were in his room?' Kingsley left the sentence open.

'Yeah and it was all my doing. Sirius and I admitted how we felt, but he refused to take it further. I pretty much gave him no choice, I used to sneak into his bed after he went to sleep. He woke up with…well, let's just say my mouth was having a good time.'

'I don't need to hear that Harry. But you are lucky no one found out since you were only fifteen at the time. Anyway, you have a lot of work to catch up on, so get started.'

'Yes boss,' Harry grinned.

'Oh look, Harry's smiling, someone take a picture, oh wait, we have one,' Seamus picked up the Daily Prophet and showed him, then all the other aurors laughed as they showed Harry their copy of the paper, 'A great way for an auror to act.'

Harry picked up his quill and threw it at Seamus, 'Smart arse, the lot of you and as for smiling, expect a lot more of that.'

'He's back,' Ron grinned, 'About bloody time mate.'

'So you're okay with us Ron?' Harry asked as his smile disappeared.

'Yeah, as long as we finally have you back how you were. But shagging my brother, not something I want to think about.'

'Oh we do a lot more than that.'

'Do did he really tie you up?' Parvati asked but saw everyone look at her, 'What, that's what Charlie said he was going to do, then punish him. I want to find out if he did?'

'He definitely did and for hours. But I wasn't tied up, I was cuffed, ankles and wrists, spread out across my bed, there still bruised too. Merlin your brother can get rough Ron, but I gave as good as I got, had him screaming and begging to be let loose, which I didn't.'

'Oh we're never going to hear the end of this now. Ron you might have to get used to hearing about your brother and Harry shagging,' Ernie chuckled.

'I'll just block them out, I'm used to it with Charlie.'

'Okay, back to work, all of you,' Kingsley laughed then called Simon into his office before closing the door, 'Now we might see how Harry reacts to the news I'm going to be telling him.'

'Well he does deserve it and damn his good. He makes me feel like training more. Do you think that's just Harry or the way he was?'

'That's Harry, he was determined to be an auror and he wanted it because he could do the job and not who he is. He wanted to prove he was good enough and even though I knew he was, he wasn't going to take my word for it, he wanted to show it. He did surprise me though, with every test, with every assignment, he surpassed my expectations, he's made for this job.'

'Yeah, he is. But since everyone seems fine with Harry and Charlie, how about it, let everyone know?'

'We could start with all them out there. But we can't show our relationship at work. They all know it's not allowed, but since you and I were the only two aurors at the time, it wasn't like I could run this place alone. But since they have seen us working together and nothing else, I think they will realise it won't affect our working relationship. So a snog babe then we both better get back to work.'

'Yes, we should,' Simon stepped in between Kingsley's legs, wrapped his arms around his neck and their lips instantly met.

At lunch time when Harry and the others aurors all left the office to head down to the dining room. Harry was a little nervous wondering how much attention he might get. Ron noticed that Harry was quiet, so he nodded to the others and they all surrounded Harry, trying to keep him out of sight.

'Thanks,' Harry grinned.

'That's what friends do mate, help each other. We thought we'd remind you.'

'Okay, I'm sorry, I was having a hard time. Let's just go eat,' Harry gave a sheepish smile.

The group was lucky, they got to the dining room without anyone seeing Harry. But the moment they stepped in Charlie stood up. Harry gazed at him then launched himself at Charlie, wrapping his legs and arms around him then they stood there kissing very passionately.

'Blimey, we're in the middle of the dining room, wait till you get home,' Ron said then tapped them both on the shoulder, 'Everyone is staring and some more pictures just got taken, which will bound to end up on the front page of the paper again.'

Charlie slowly lowered Harry to his feet, 'That was a nice hello, got over your shyness I see.'

Harry laughed, 'I was never shy babe, but I'm glad you're here and wasn't expecting it.'

Charlie led Harry over to get their lunch, 'I couldn't stay away and wanted to ask how it went when you came into work?'

'He was here early, so they missed him. Not now, not after seeing the way you two were,' Seamus grinned. 'I don't know what you did Charlie, but keep doing it, we've finally got Harry back.'

'They haven't stopped all morning.' Harry shrugged.

'But he did tell us you tied, or cuffed him to the bed then he did the same to you,' Susan said.

'Are you telling everyone what we've been doing to each other babe?'

'Not everything Charlie, but Parvati asked if you did tie me up and punish me, like you said you were going to, so I answered her. Now let's eat, I'm starved.'

The group of aurors and Charlie all sat down with their lunch, drinks, tea and coffee when Hermione stepped over. She didn't sit down straight away, just stared at Harry who got up and hugged her.

'I'm sorry Hermione, please don't be angry with me.'

'I'm not angry Harry, I'm actually happy for you,' Hermione pulled back then punched Harry in the arm.

'Ow, what was that for if you're not angry with me.' Harry rubbed his arm which made everyone at the table laugh.

'Because you pissed me off, I thought I'd lost my friend,' she hugged Harry again.

'I'd watch her Ron, she hits hard.'

'I already know that Harry.'

'Don't bruise him Hermione, that's my job,' Charlie grinned.

'Yes, he did say he has bruises on his wrists and ankles,' Ernie said.

'So do I,' the moment Harry sat down next to Charlie took Harry's hand in his then gently kissed his palm before running his tongue along his wrist.

Harry groaned loudly, 'Um, blimey Charlie.'

'You can't take off again, you've had enough time off, so Charlie, stop turning him on.'

'Oh, my little brother's spoken, and just so you know Ron, that's nothing compared to what I can do to Harry, sometimes with just a look.'

'Oh please don't Charlie, I won't be able to eat or concentrate on work for the rest of the day if you do that.'

Charlie laughed, 'I won't, but it will give you something to think about when we get home my love.'

'You all seem very happy,' Arthur stepped into the dining room and smiled down at Charlie and Harry, 'You should have told us Harry.'

'I was scared, but you know about why I was acting like that?'

'We know you lost someone, we don't know who, Charlie never mentioned that.'

'Well, this lot know, they worked it out,' Harry took Charlie's hand, 'I started it, but it was Sirius.'

'Oh, now everything is finally making sense. You did seem to change right after he died.'

'Yeah, but Charlie and I talked it all out,' Harry smirked, 'In between shagging each other until neither of us could walk properly.'

'Oh don't start again, we don't want to keep hearing that. But I think dad is going to get as much attention as Harry is. Being minister for magic and his son did just snog Harry right here in the middle of the dining room.'

'Harry snogged me Ron, remember, not that I didn't snog him back. But dad, have you had any attention?'

'Lot's, along with a lot of mail, I just say it's nothing to do with me, your private lives and what you do is your business.'

'Sorry to put you in the middle of this Mr. Weasley. But it was more Charlie's fault than mine.'

'Oh thanks babe, great partner you are. Now let's eat, I also need to get back to work.'

Everyone started eating, but they couldn't stop watching Harry and Charlie. Sometimes Charlie would feed Harry, then Harry would feed Charlie or Charlie would either kiss or run his tongue over Harry's bruised wrist. But the group of friend weren't the only ones watching the two men, almost everyone in the dining room were watching them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After lunch, Kingsley stood with Simon as all the aurors arrived back at the office.

'Okay, before we get back to work, there's a couple of things I need to say, one personal, one work related. Now normally we don't discuss our personal lives in this office, well we try not to. But this is something I thought you should all know. Now, as you do know that before all of you started there was just Simon and I here. We lost all the other aurors either before or during the battle of Hogwarts. You all know that relationships between work colleagues is against the rules, you also know I'm not as strict with the rules as past heads, so saying that, Simon and I are a couple and have been for five years. We kept it private as Rufus was by the book type of bloke. Now as head, I normally wouldn't do this, but as I said, there were only two of us here and I couldn't afford to lose my only other auror. So we spoke, worked out to keep our private life out of this office and as you have all seen, we act like work colleagues and nothing else. So even though it is against the rules set out for this office, we really can't afford to lose Simon and I don't want him to leave either. He's a damn good auror and we only do our job while we're here. Now I need to know if any of you are against this?' Kingsley saw every auror look at him, then Simon then each other before they shook their heads.

'We've never seen you two act anything apart from work colleagues or friends. Saying that, we had no idea either of you were gay.' Ernie said, 'So we're all fine,' again everyone agreed.

'Thank you and even though you all know now, we'll still keep it professional. Now my other bit of news,' Kingsley took some parchment from his robes and handed it to Harry.

Harry stared down and started reading, 'You're kidding, it hasn't even been a year and it takes two.'

'You passed everything Harry, so you are now a full auror and you deserve it.'

Harry grinned hugely as all the other aurors headed for Harry and congratulated him.

'Blimey mate, auror in under a year,' Ron grinned then turned to Kingsley, 'Has that ever happened before?'

'No, there was one that passed in just over a year, but not under.'

'That was Kingsley by the way,' Simon said smiling at his partner, 'So from now on, Harry is senior to all of you. If I'm out in the field and Kingsley is out of the office, you all know that it's Harry you have to talk to.'

'Well, we're used to him being our boss,' Parvati said with a cheeky smile on her face, 'So having him boss us around again is not new to us.'

'Smart arse,' Harry grinned, 'blimey, thanks boss,' Harry shook Kingsley's hand then Simon's.

'See, this is the type of reaction you should have had when you passed your written test. You just stood there like, okay it's nothing exciting, then again when you were put through the practical test, nothing, like what you just did meant nothing.'

'Sorry Kingsley, I taught myself not to show emotions because if I did memories came back, memories I didn't want to think about.'

'Yes, that's what I figured since we found out it was Sirius. How in the name of merlin did you end up falling for each other, the age difference I mean? Not to mention the fact he was best friends with your father.'

'It started for me just after I worked out I was gay, at fourteen. I never said anything to Sirius, but I just couldn't stop watching him. Finally I told him one day, this was just after I was fifteen. One day he wanted to talk to me in private, so we went into the room with the tapestry. He admitted he felt the same, but also said nothing could happen. We talked some more, said we could still be together without anyone finding out, he instantly said no sex, nothing like that at all, not till I was older, I agreed. But then when all of you came to get me and take me to Grimmauld Place, I just couldn't take it anymore. I waited till everyone was asleep and snuck into his room and into his bed. He woke up and found me…okay I won't say what I was doing. He tried to stop me, yelled at me and he never yelled at me before, he ever tried to get me out of his room, I refused. He still wasn't going to let anything happen, I said fine, I'm leaving. He didn't want me to leave, but I wouldn't stay unless we could be together, he also knew the danger. Voldemort was trying to find me and he knew I was usually with members of the order of the phoenix and always at a place that was charmed or enchanted. Finally he gave in, but even then the next time he tried to stop me, that was in the shower.'

'I knew you can be determined and stubborn Harry, but that is just incredible. Would you have left though? You knew how dangerous it was, I was one of your guard at that point.'

'Yeah, I would have, not just from Sirius, but from the magical world. I was sick to death of everything, especially the danger. You realise how many times I'd almost died up to that point, how many times he'd tortured me, before and after. I figured if I couldn't have some relief with Sirius, then I was gone.'

'I get it, I saw how tense you were. You know one thing that surprised me since I heard about this.'

'I could imagine a lot of things surprising you about this boss.'

'Yes, that's true, but how did you keep going, how did you keep it together, how come you never cracked up, especially after Sirius died. Because we all know you blamed yourself for that, we saw it happen, saw you right after. Remus tried everything to hold you back, nothing worked, you're anger and sadness was incredible.'

Harry sighed and leant against his desk, 'There were times I would get so lost in my thoughts of Sirius, when I came to it was hours later. The longest was six hours I was gone for, just lost in my own head. I did start to think I was losing it, but then Dumbledore explained how we were going to stop Voldemort, then how I had to stop him after Dumbledore died. Right after Sirius died Dumbledore showed me his memory of when the prophecy was told to him. After getting over the initial shock of that, I realised it would come down to me in the end. When these lost times started to get worse, I forced myself to concentrate on that, on Voldemort, anything to distract me, anything that would keep me focused on him and off Sirius.'

'Like with Ginny,' Ron said quietly.

'Okay, you should know this, first, I knew she liked me, I figured she could have some good times with me before I die. You know I never thought it would be me that would kill him, I always thought he'd kill me. I thought I could keep the fact I was gay a secret, give Ginny some memories of our times together. One thing Ron, you know this, I never said anything to Ginny about a future or how I felt apart from liking her which I did, still do, but just as a friend, a girl that's great to be around, funny, someone I could talk to about anything. We had some good times together, that's what I wanted for her so when I died, she'd have that. But that's not all, I did like the fact that she was a good distraction, from Voldemort Ron, not from Sirius. Dumbledore said it to me, don't keep thinking about him, take some time away from that, it would help me focus. It was his suggestion that I spend more time with Ginny. Another thing, if I was straight, we would have been good together. You know what I was like when I brooded, she never let me, similar to Charlie in a way, won't let me get away with anything.'

'So without meaning to use her, it was that and it did help. Look I hate the fact my sister got hurt over this, but you were honest with her about how you felt and about the future. So it's all good, I just can't say what she will do when you see her next. She's still quiet, hardly ever talks or spends time with any of us. I think there's more to this, but she still refuses to talk about you.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed.

'I know we shouldn't be talking about our personal lives, but I need to know one thing here Harry. The time at Hogwarts, you were back with Ginny, but nothing like you used to be, even with all of us. We saw you after Sirius died, yeah, you were quiet, but nothing like you were when we went back,' Seamus said.

'It was over Seamus, he was dead, I had nothing left to focus on, so thoughts of Sirius was so strong I found it hard to live with. I worked out that not talking, that concentrating on my work was the only thing that let me get through all that. I figured if I studied hard and I could get the marks I wanted, it kept Sirius out of my thoughts and when I start work that would also help and it all did. If I had one moment to myself, nothing to really concentrate on, he was there, all the time. With Ginny, every kiss she gave me made me think of Sirius, that's why I tried not to do anything with her, I couldn't.'

'Okay, that makes sense.'

'Harry, about the sex though, Ginny told us you two had sex, but you're gay, so how?'

'Susan, a gay bloke can have sex with woman, it's easy,' Kingsley said, 'Most boys automatically think of sex with girls when their young. It's just the way we're raised and what we see, boy girl, mother father, aunt and uncles. Gay relationships are only now being recognised and accepted. We never saw all that, so we went with what we know. Simon and I both admitted we had sex with girls and we knew we were gay, but with a lot of blokes, it wasn't accepted, so we tried to act like other boys, so sex with girls.'

'Charlie said the same to me, even though he knew he was gay, he wasn't sure his family would accept him, so he slept with a few woman but knew it wasn't him, he couldn't keep doing that. Then he started doing what I was doing, going into muggle clubs and picking up men.'

'Is that what you did, pick up strange men?' Parvati asked.

'Yep, then Charlie showed up and we talked, nothing happened with us. But every bloke I started to check out, Charlie went after. He told me later that he was hoping to get me so frustrated I would take him on because he'd been lusting after me,' Harry chuckled making everyone else laugh, but with Harry, he cleared the air and admitted to himself it made him feel better, about himself but also about his life and a future, one with Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry avoided going to the Burrow, he only did when he was told Ginny would not be there. Even though the Weasley family were fine with him and his relationship with Charlie, Ginny was still upset and quiet, but Harry didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home. When she moved into her own flat and she did that because she didn't want to see Charlie even if she thought Harry would never turn up, she didn't want to take the chance. Ron had explained to Ginny what Harry said, about how he expected to die, how he thought Ginny could have some nice memories of their times together. Harry cared about Ginny but that was all he could give her, some good times and some nice memories. So Harry did go with Charlie to the Burrow more often after Ginny moved out and always had a great time now he wasn't hiding himself and he was slowly putting Sirius to rest. Sometimes that made Harry feel guilty, but he knew Sirius wouldn't want him to dwell on the past and stop living, he would be happy for Harry.

Six months after Harry and Charlie started to see each other, Charlie moved into Harry's house and they were both extremely happy with their life. When they had been together for a year, Charlie had planned a special night for them. He'd come home early from work so he could organise everything.

Harry stepped inside and stopped at the sight before him. Soft candlelight was everywhere, Harry figured there must be at least a hundred candles flickering and floating all over the living room. He slowly pulled off his robes, hung them up before heading to the kitchen and again saw more candles and he could tell Charlie had set up a romantic dinner for them.

'Um, Charlie, what's going on?'

Charlie spun around, 'I have some plans, a nice dinner just the two of us.'

'Yeah, got the dinner part, but all the candles, it's very romantic and I love it, but why?'

'Later, why don't you go freshen up then we can eat.'

'Okay,' Harry's forehead furrowed wondering what Charlie was up to. Then he slowly walked upstairs to his room. He showered, changed, then headed back down to join Charlie who was just putting food on the table but also pouring them some wine. Then he pulled Harry's seat out so he could sit down, 'Um, okay,' Harry said but he was starting to worry, but he sat then Charlie did and held his glass up, so Harry clinked their glasses then both took a sip, 'Charlie, what's going on here because I'm getting very nervous?'

'Soon babe, let's eat,' Charlie gave a smile then turned to his food, 'Come on Harry, eat.'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry kept staring at Charlie for a few minutes then slowly started eating, 'Hmmm, good.'

'I'm glad you like it. Mum taught most of us how to cook, I never bothered on this much preparation when I lived alone in Romania, but I wanted a special night.'

'Yeah, I get that, I don't do a lot when it was just me,' Harry waved his hand at all the candles, 'I never bothered going into too much preparation for myself either,' Harry stared at Charlie again and thought he looked nervous, then Harry dropped his fork with a loud clatter, 'You're not doing anything dangerous with a horntail or something are you Charlie?'

'No, not horntails, no dangerous dragons, we breed them, that's all. I don't have a lot of actually contact with the dragons anymore, just watch them to make sure they don't hurt each other. I told you all this Harry, so relax.'

'Relax, trying,' Harry started eating again and when they finished Charlie cleared their plates and brought desert, 'Blimey, my favourite, I never knew you could make treacle tart.'

'I never have before, but Hermione told me it was your favourite so I had mum show me how to make them. So taste it, tell me if it's as good as mum's.'

Harry took a bite and grinned at Charlie, 'As good if not better, you put your love into it.'

Charlie laughed, 'That I did my love, now eat, this night is not over yet.'

'Yeah, that's why I'm worried,' Harry shook his head before eating his tart. Again when he finished, Charlie cleared the plates, then took Harry's hand and let him into the living room and they sat down, 'Okay, it's been a very nice dinner, now what, are you going to tie me to the bed again or something just as good or maybe something kinky?'

'No, no kinky, I'm hoping for some love making, but not yet. I just want to sit with you for a while. We both get so busy sometimes, it's nice to just sit here together.'

Harry relaxed against Charlie, 'Yes it is babe, this is nice and it's a nice gesture, dinner, a romantic one at that, candles and us.'

Charlie kept his arm around Harry and the two of them were content just to hold each other, but Charlie knew it was time.

Charlie sat up and turned to face Harry, 'I want to ask you something.'

'Anything, you know that Charlie.'

'Yeah,' Charlie chewed his lip as his hand slipped into his pocket, then slowly held out his hand, it was clamped shut, 'In my hand goes with what I want to ask.'

Harry stared down at Charlie's hand, then his words sank in, 'Oh, Charlie.'

Charlie instantly knew Harry had worked it out, 'Marry me.'

Harry felt himself choke up, but he slowly looked up into Charlie's eyes and saw the anxiety on his face.

He nodded, 'Yes, yes, I want us to get married so of course I will Charlie.'

Charlie blew out a huge breathe then wrapped his arms around Harry, 'I was so nervous, I wasn't sure what you were going to say. I was told you always said you didn't want to get married, so I really wasn't sure.'

Harry tightened his hold, 'I love you, so of course I would.'

'I was hoping, but we'd never said anything about marriage.'

Harry slowly sat back, 'No, but we did commit to each other, that's why we live together. I wasn't sure if you were the type to want marriage.'

'I am, I was waiting for you,' Charlie grinned, 'Okay, now the two small boxes in my hand are empty, I wanted us to go together to buy our rings.'

Harry grinned, 'I like that Charlie, so we buy the same type or different types?'

'I'm leaning towards the same, but we won't know until we look. We do have a lot of things we like that are the same, but we also have things we don't like about each other.'

'That's true, so we look and go from there. I suppose next is when are we going to do this and where?'

'When, I'd like it as soon as we can plan it.'

'Sounds good, I want it fast, I'm excited about it now. So we'll work on that first then.'

'Yep, now where, I thought of two places. I did think of here, but it's not really big enough to accommodate everyone even if this place is big, just not big enough.'

'Even though I don't want a huge wedding Charlie, with family and friends, it will have a lot of people invited. So the Burrow would have to be the place.'

'Maybe, I admit the Burrow would be good and it does have good protection, not to mention a lot of room. But there's one more place I thought of that you might like and if you do, know I would like it as well for a lot of the same reasons.'

'Okay, you've lost me, just tell me Charlie.'

'Just in case, I spoke to someone first to find out if it was possible, she said it was and only because it was you. It has nothing to do with Harry Potter, hero and saviour, it's because she cares a lot for you.'

'Okay, so are you going to tell me because I have no idea?'

'Alright, I'm thinking about Hogwarts, on the grounds of Hogwarts.'

'Oh Charlie,' Harry sat there staring up at Charlie, 'Hogwarts, oh, that never occurred to me, I never figured it would be allowed.'

'Minerva said she will allow it if we want. She knows what Hogwarts means to you, she also know that Albus Dumbledore meant a lot to you. He's portrait could be present at the ceremony, she mentioned that as well.'

'Yeah, being headmistress she can move his portrait, even take it outside if she wants. Alright, you know I love Hogwarts, always did, but this is about us, what do you want?'

'I just want to marry you, I don't really care about where Harry as long as it's at somewhere I like as well. I love Hogwarts and the Burrow, so either place would be good. I've got great memories of both places.'

'If we think of Hogwarts, it will have to be during the holidays.'

'Yes, which if you think about it, that's only three months away.'

Harry laughed, then pushed Charlie back, then climbed over him until he was sitting astride Charlie. Their lips joined in a hot, searing and very passionate kiss. Harry found the man he would spend the rest of his life with, Charlie also found the man he would spend the rest of his life with, but he knew now that Harry said yes, that he has but his past behind him, Harry had finally put Sirius to rest.

On the weekend Harry did go alone to his parents graves and spoke to Sirius, he wanted to know that Sirius approved that he was finally moving on. Even though he loved Charlie sometimes he still felt like he was cheating on Sirius and couldn't put that to rest, he needed something, some sign that it was okay to have a life with Charlie. As he sat there staring at his parent's names, he felt it, a calmness went right through him and Harry knew it was Sirius telling him to be happy with Charlie. But Harry also got a flash in his mind, the picture that he found of Sirius on the bed. It was Sirius' way of telling Harry to put him to rest and move on with Charlie. Harry had no idea how Sirius did this but he wasn't going to question it anymore, stranger things had happened in his life, things he would never have believed if he didn't see it for himself. Sometimes you just had to trust what your heart was trying to tell you and Harry got his answer and he knew this is what Sirius wanted for him.

'I will always love you Sirius, Charlie knows that and he's fine. But I do love him Sirius and I know we can have a good life together. I just needed to know you were okay with this and you are,' Harry sighed, wiped the tears from his face then kissed his parent's names, 'You will always have a place in my heart, that will never change,' Harry stood, smiled then walked away, away from his old life and memories and walked towards his new life, his life with Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley were bonded in a beautiful ceremony held on the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All their friends were in attendance along with all the staff and the Weasley family, all but Ginny who refused to go. Everyone understood even if Charlie hoped she could put everything behind her and finally accept that Harry was gay and with Charlie. But even with that one member of the family missing, they had a beautiful night and great time. Albus Dumbledore's portrait sat on a chair under the beech tree so he could watch his young friend marry and even though he wasn't alive, he was happy for Harry because he knew Harry was finally putting his past to rest.

Like any marriage, Harry and Charlie had their fights and had to learn to compromise and talk their problems through. Their home was tense for a few days until they did work everything out, but so was the auror office. Harry would be quiet and mainly spent his time in the training room with a training wizard. If he was angry, but it wasn't that bad, then he would have one training wizard, if it was a massive fight Harry and Charlie had then Harry had two training wizards. All he ever said was that he helped when he was frustrated, it would help he sort his thoughts and feelings out.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married, Hermione asked Ginny to be her bridesmaid, but she turned them down knowing Hermione and Ron would have Harry as their best man. No one could get through to Ginny, so Hermione asked Susan Bones to be her bridesmaid as she was the only other girl Hermione stayed close with and they had been friends since they first met at Hogwarts.

Thanks to the aurors, the magical world was pretty safe now. There were no more of Voldemort death eaters left, but the aurors and everyone else knew there would always have dark witches and wizards that caused problems, some small, some not so small.

As the years passed, Ginny had finally started a relationship with Lee Jordon, they had spoken after a quidditch game and started dating after that. It wasn't until they married that Ginny finally spent time with her family when Harry was there. They never spoke or interacted in any way, but neither of them were angry with the other, but they also realised they could never be friends. But with Ginny and Harry being able to spend time at the Burrow, it made Molly and Arthur happy they could have the family together during festivities like Christmas, birthdays or when a new grandchild was born into the family.

Another few years passed with their world still safe, Kingsley got a memo asking to attend a meeting with the minister for magic, Arthur Weasley and the governors of Hogwarts. His first thought was danger so he was tense when he finally arrived for the meeting. But when he heard what was happening, he felt relieved, but he also realised this might be his chance at his dream along with Simon. So that night, Kingsley and Simon spoke, then the following day they put their applications in. It only took a week before Kingsley and Simon were both approved. So now they knew they had to get their office ready for the change.

'Everyone, I need your attention,' Kingsley stared around at his aurors, 'I have some news, now for Simon and I it is fabulous news, for someone here it's also great news, but we also know it will shock all of you.'

'He likes to talk in riddles just to wind us up, doesn't he Simon?' Parvati said but she grinned at her boss.

'Behave Parvati and no, I just like to explain things first. Now I'm sure your all wondering what we are talking about. I had a meeting last week with the minister and governors, they explained that two teachers were retiring and Hogwarts needed replacements. Now as you all know, this office does the checks on anyone that wishes to work for Hogwarts or the ministry. Those positions have now been filled, by Simon and me.'

It took a few seconds before everyone realised what was going on. Kingsley and Simon were leaving the aurors, so every auror got up to congratulate their boss and colleague.

'So who's taking your place, as if we don't know?' Seamus grinned and all eyes turned to Harry.

'You guessed right, Harry, you are being promoted to head auror, congratulations,' Kingsley chuckled and everyone else laughed as Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open and his face pale, 'Well, say something Potter.'

'Shit,' Harry said then slowly stood up and got hugged by everyone, 'You're serious, I'm going to be their boss, full on, all the time boss?'

'Yes, starting from august, that's when we need to be at Hogwarts to settle in. So you have three months to learn how to officially run this office, which means you and I will be having a lot of meetings during that time. A statement will be released by the minister explaining about your promotion but also about Simon and myself.'

'Blimey,' Harry sat down again, 'Are you sure about this Kingsley, I'm talking about me actually doing the job, do you think I can?'

'Yes, you are made for this job Harry, the times when I've been busy and Simon out on assignment, you ran this office like you'd been doing it for years. Do you know that I spoke with Minerva not long after you started here. We both said the same thing, one day you would be head auror. I love being an auror, but to be a teacher at Hogwarts is a dream I never thought I'd fulfil.'

'You can't get a better recommendation than Kingsley Harry. We've spoken about this over the years, we both knew it would be your job one day,' Simon said.

'I'm honoured, I really am,' Harry shook Kingsley's hand again then surprised everyone when he hugged his boss making everyone laugh.

'Keep those hands up Harry,' Simon said threateningly before laughing as Harry blushed, 'Only winding you up Potter. But I'm not used to my man being hugged by another man.'

'I have my own man Simon, Kingsley is all yours. Blimey, imagine what Charlie will say when he hears about this.'

'He will probably be shocked before tying you to the bed again,' Ron chuckled.

'My promotion, he gets tied up this time,' Harry grinned, 'So are all you okay with this, me being your boss, for real this time, not just filling in?'

'You are meant for it Harry, just like Kingsley said. As the one person here that's known you longest, you'll be great.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry hugged him, 'You have to let Hermione know but tell her I'll take it easy on the overnights and away assignments, I don't want her hexing me.'

Every auror laughed thinking about Harry being worried about being hexed by Hermione, head auror and Harry Potter, powerful and someone that none of the other aurors could ever get close to beating.

That night after talking with Kingsley, Harry headed home. He saw Charlie in the kitchen and slipped his arms around his waist.

'That's a nice hello,' Charlie turned and wrapped his arms around Harry.

'I hoped you'd like it, but I have something to tell you my love.'

'Well, you are smiling and you look happy, so it must be good news.'

'It's very good news, shocked the life out of me when Kingsley told me though.'

'Okay, now I'm not so sure if I'll like it or not.'

'It's nothing dangerous, I don't have to go away for a week or anything, so relax.'

'That won't happen until you tell me.'

'Just know that tonight I tie you to the bed and have some fun since this is my good news.'

'Harry, just tell me,' Charlie scowled.

'Don't get your wand in a knot Weasley,' Harry grinned again, 'Two teachers retired, Kingsley and Simon were accepted as their replacements and are leaving the aurors.'

'Wow, I never thought either of them would leave the aurors.'

'No, none of us expected it, but it's the next bit that shocked me. You are now looking at the new head auror, officially in three months.'

'Harry,' Charlie grinned then hugged him, 'Congratulations babe.'

'Thanks Charlie, I was surprised though.'

'You'll be great, but how were the others with the news that you'll be their boss?'

'Great, they all supported me. So Kingsley is going to take me through everything over the next three months, everything I will need to know to run that office and be a department head. It's all a bit daunting, thinking that I will be a department head, a lot more responsibility. At the moment I don't have to do anything official when I fill in, just run the office and hand out assignments, now though I will have to do everything.'

'You'll be fine Harry, don't let it worry you. You're damn smart and you're respected, not just because you're Harry Potter, but you've made a name for yourself as an auror.'

'Thanks Charlie, but I was serious before, since this is my promotion, you get tied to the bed and I get to have my way with you.'

'Been a while since we've done that, so I'm looking forward to it, so we'll need to eat and build up our energy, we're going to need it.'

'Oh yes we are, especially you,' Harry grinned, kissed Charlie then headed upstairs to shower and change, but his thought were on what he wanted to do to Charlie. All he knew was, he wanted to do everything he could think of and hoped Charlie was ready for a long and exhausting night.

After Minerva McGonagall had found replacements for two of her teachers, and she thought the best replacements she would ever get, it made her happy that two aurors would now be at Hogwarts full time even if they were there as teachers not as aurors, it just might make some students wary to do anything wrong. So after that, she was working on who would take over for Poppy now she had decided to retire as well. After filling out a personnel form at St Mungo's for a new healer, she went back to Hogwarts and straight up to the hospital wing. She stepped into the office and pulled out every person's file that Poppy ever treated. After hearing some of the things that Harry had done and been through from Harry and Albus Dumbledore's portrait, she thought she should check the files to make sure there wasn't anything in them that should be kept confidential. She floated the files to her office, then sat down ready to go through them, which she knew would take her a long time.

Over the next couple of weeks, Minerva had almost finished looking through every patient's file that Poppy had, so far only Harry's should be kept private, some were troubling, but nothing too serious. But she still had a couple more to go through.

She sat there and saw the name on the next folder, then opened it and started reading. 'Oh my god,' Minerva kept staring down at what Poppy had written about her patient. Minerva wondered if she should say something, but this was a patient's privacy, then again, it was never told to him who had the right to know. She got up and started pacing her office. Finally she made a decision, to do what was right and what was legal, so she headed down into the school, organised for the other teachers to take care of the students then she left Hogwarts. Minerva stopped outside the office, took a couple of deep breaths then stepped inside ready to give someone the shock of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'Minerva, this is a very pleasant surprise,' Kingsley said then saw the look on her face, 'Is something going on at Hogwarts?'

'No, Hogwarts is fine Kingsley. Actually I need a private word with Harry if I may?'

Every auror turned to stare at Harry, 'Me, oh um okay, sure.'

'Use my office,' Kingsley said because just looking at Minerva's face he knew something serious was about to be discussed.

'Thanks boss,' Harry got up and allowed Minerva into the office and they both knew the other aurors were all wondering what was going on.

'Okay, what's going on Minerva? That still sounds strange, calling you that, even after all these years.'

'Yes, I'm sure it does Harry. First let me explain something. Poppy Pomfrey retired, so I've been working on her replacement.'

Harry straightened, 'She looked after me for years, she knew things I don't want anyone else to know. She'd have files, on me.' Harry said anxiously.

'Yes, but I did consider of that, so I took all her files and decided to see if there were others that should be kept private apart from yours. I did explain to you that Albus filled me in on you Harry, so I knew what to expect with your file. I'm sorry that this invaded your privacy, but I need to know and as someone that knows you and headmistress, I did need to know what was in your file. I know you gave me some information but after seeing your file I realise how much you left out. But it will never pass my lips, none of it, so I have it in my office ready to give you. I would have brought it with me, but I figured it was safest to wait until you came and retrieved it.'

'I trust you Minerva, I always have, I know you wouldn't say anything. So is that what you came to tell me because you could have sent an owl unless it means you have found something else then?'

'Yes I have, on another patient. This happened that last year you were at Hogwarts, and I'm sorry but this is going to be a shock Harry. Poppy was bound by law and patient confidentiality, she could never tell anyone about this, even if you had the right to know and legally you should have been told, but again her oath as a healer came into her decisions to keep this quiet.'

'What's going on, why would someone else's file have anything to do with me?'

'Ginny Weasley went to see her, a month before she left Hogwarts and it's this reason that made her leave.'

'Ginny, I don't understand, so just tell me.'

'She was pregnant Harry, it had to have been to you.'

Harry fell into a seat but kept staring up at Minerva, 'Pregnant, mine. Did the file say if she terminated?'

'No she didn't at the time, but after she left Hogwarts I can't say if she did or not. Normally I would not say anything Harry. But with you, having no family, I thought you had the right to know and I know the law when it comes to this. So I took both into consideration which was a difficult decision, but it came down to doing the right thing.'

'Thanks, but I have to go,' Harry hurried out of the office, 'Sorry Kingsley, gotta go,' he said as he ran from the office.

'Minerva what in the hell is going on, what did you say to Harry?'

'I will tell you in private,' she followed Kingsley back inside his office then waited until he closed the door, 'The last year that Harry and the others were at Hogwarts, Harry was seeing Ginny Weasley, but she broke it off, then left.'

'Yes, I remember. Harry was always studying and he hardly spent any time with Ginny, that's why she broke it off, but what's that got to do with now when it happened so long ago?'

'Ginny fell pregnant Kingsley, that's why she left. Harry asked if she terminated, she didn't at Hogwarts, I have no idea if she did after she left. I think that's where Harry's gone, to find out if she did or not?'

'Oh shit, if she did you know the law, Harry could have her arrested for not telling him as he was the father. I better go see if I can find him or her, or both of them.'

'I'm sorry for not telling you first, but I wasn't sure I was even going to tell Harry. So can you keep me updated Kingsley, I came to care about Harry and I'm glad his finally happy. Now Charlie, this might be very awkward when he finds out.'

'I'll let you know,' Kingsley opened the door and waited until she left, 'Ron, where would Ginny be right now?'

'Ginny,' Ron looked puzzled, 'Um, training, unless she had some time off then she'd either be at her place or the Burrow. What's going on boss?'

'You better come with me. Simon, go tell Charlie that something is going on with Harry and to either go to their place, the Burrow or Ginny's place and I'll explain when I see him.' Kingsley, Ron and Simon left the auror office with everyone looking confused, all wondering what was going on.

Kingsley and Ron had checked with the Harpies and found out that Harry basically dragged Ginny out using his auror status, but had no idea where they went. So Kingsley and Ron went to Ginny and Lee's place, no sign of anyone, so they went to the Burrow, that's where they found Harry who was yelling at Ginny and Molly standing between them. Not long after Charlie arrived and stood there in shock wondering what was going on and why Harry was so angry at Ginny when they haven't had anything to do with each other in years. Ginny was flushed red and looking down staring at the floor, not saying a thing, Harry just kept yelling, Molly was standing in front of her daughter but the four men could all tell she looked upset but had no idea why.

'Stop right now Harry,' Kingsley shouted then took his arm and moved them over to the other side of the room, 'Just stop.'

'You don't know what she did, but you will.' Harry said fiercely but his eyes never left Ginny.

'I do know, Minerva filled me in, now you have the law on your side, I can't stop you if you want to go down that path. But you also know there are two choices that you have to present to her. You're about to be head auror soon, you have to go by the book and the law.'

'She doesn't deserve the other choice.'

'Maybe, but that is not your decision to make. It has to go before the Wizengamot, they ask Ginny which one she wants to do.'

'Stop,' Charlie shouted and stepped over to Harry and Kingsley, 'What in the name of merlin is going on here, Harry tell me?'

Harry kept glaring at Ginny who still refused to look up, 'She got pregnant to me at Hogwarts, then decided to terminate my baby, without telling me anything, without giving me a choice, she just killed it.'

'Ginny,' Charlie turned and stared at his sister, 'tell me you didn't really do that?' again Ginny never moved or looked up.

'Harry, since you are the father, you need to go fill out the form. Ron, go with Harry then you lodge the form with the Wizengamot. I'm going to tell Ginny exactly what is going to happen,' Kingsley knew Harry wasn't going to move, 'Now Harry, move.'

'Kingsley, give me a few minutes with Harry, please?' Charlie said as he put his arm around him.

'Take him outside then Charlie, do not let him back in here.'

Charlie pulled at Harry but he wouldn't move, so Charlie picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder with Harry yelling to be let go. They got down towards Arthur's shed before Charlie put Harry down, but kept a tight hold of Harry's arm because he was already moving back towards the house, so Charlie tightened his hold knowing his strength would keep Harry in place. If it was anyone else Harry would use magic to get free but he wouldn't never use his magic against Charlie.

'Forget it Harry, I'm not letting you go, now just tell me what Kingsley was talking about?'

'This doesn't concern you Charlie.'

'Like hell it doesn't, we're legally married, so I have every right to know what is going on with you, but Ginny is my sister as well, so drop the act and tell me.' Charlie said forcefully.

Harry's face softened, 'Sorry love, I'm still in shock here,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie, putting his cheek to Charlie's chest, 'A baby Charlie, she got pregnant with my kid and then she got rid of it.'

'Which she shouldn't have done, but tell me what Kingsley was going on about?'

Harry lifted his head, 'I'm doing it no matter what anyone has to say, even you Charlie. So I really need your support in this, you can't support her.'

'I always support you, you don't need to ask. But I still need you to tell me what this is about.'

Harry stepped back, 'She has two choices for not informing me she was carrying my child. First choice is five years in Azkaban for termination without my consent or informing me in any way. Second choice is payment which is bloody ridiculous. You can't put a price on a child's life.'

'Payment, how much?'

'Five million, that she will be allowed to pay off, but only over five years, so a million a year. I don't give a shit about the money and you know why, but she is going to pay, one way or another.'

'I'm still going to support you, but there's no way she could afford that, not even for a professional quidditch player.'

'I don't really care Charlie, she should have told me. If she didn't want the baby, fine, I would have kept it, she had no right to keep this to herself and no right to kill my child.'

'Please don't get upset love, just calm down. There's no use staying angry because it won't help. I do get why you are, I would be too, but it doesn't help. How many times have you told me that over the years?'

I know,' Harry put his head back on Charlie's chest and tightened his arms around him, holding him as tight as he could, 'A baby, maybe a son maybe a daughter, with your family, maybe twins, but I'll never know. They could have looked like my mother, red hair, green eyes.'

'I know love, but please don't dwell on this, it doesn't help.'

'Sorry for interrupting, but Kingsley wants us back at the office,' Ron said as he walked over to join his friend and brother.

'Has she said anything?' Charlie asked but kept his eyes on Harry.

'No, not a word so far, she still won't even look at anyone even with mum going off at her. How did Minerva find out about this Harry?'

'Poppy retired and she knew certain files shouldn't be seen by anyone else. Mine she was going to put in her office until she contacted me, but she decided to check all the files and found Ginny's. She'll need to bring that file to us.'

'So you're really going to follow through with this?'

'Ron, how could you ask this, imagine if Hermione did it, you wouldn't have Rosie.'

'Yeah, sorry, I'm like you, I think I'm in shock here. But we need to go, so I'll wait over here while you snog Charlie.'

Harry turned back to Charlie, 'I'll see you after work.'

'I'm heading straight home, I wasn't sure what was going on, so I told my boss I wouldn't be back. I'm just glad you weren't hurt again even if this is terrible.'

'So you really are going to support me in this?'

'Of course I am Harry, you should know that, I will always support you, but this is something she should not have done without telling you and giving you the choice to keep the child or not. I know she was hurt and angry with you but she still should not have done this.'

'Thanks love, I better get back to work,' Harry's lips found Charlie, then he gently caressed his face before walking away.

'Come on Harry, let's get back to the office,' Ron gazed at Harry and saw he was no longer angry, but upset. While Ron had stood waiting for Harry, he started to think about all this and realised why Harry had gone off and he couldn't blame him. Harry could have a child if his sister didn't get rid of it. Harry had no blood family, this would have given Harry that, the chance to finally have family, a real family, someone with his blood.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The two men walked in silence back to the office. Harry went straight over to the cabinet, pulled out a file, then sat at his desk and started to fill in the paperwork.

'Here Ron, go lodge that with the Wizengamot. Fine out if they know when it will be.'

'Since it's not anything to do with dark witches or wizards, it will probably be a couple of days, but I'll let you know. Just be ready for this to hit the papers because you know it will.'

'Yeah, they finally stopped writing about me, this will definitely give them more to write about,' Harry sighed then put his head in his hands.

'Harry, what's going on, Minerva comes to see you, then you run out of here and you were white as a ghost, so tell us what this is all about?' Seamus asked.

Harry slowly looked up and saw every auror staring at him. 'Okay, well, Poppy retired, Minerva knew my patient file shouldn't be seen by anyone, so she decided to check everyone else's. She found out why Ginny left suddenly that last year we were all there.'

'None of us could ever get that information out of her, not even her family could, so why, what happened apart from being pissed at you?' Parvati asked.

'She fell pregnant.'

'Oh shit,' Seamus stepped over to Harry, 'What did she do?'

'Terminated after she left.'

'So that's the form Ron is lodging, you're taking Ginny to court for not informing you, the father.'

Harry nodded, 'She refused to say anything. Bloody hell, if she didn't want it, I would have. She didn't give a shit about me. She had her family, I didn't, but she didn't think about that,' Harry's voice was hard and everyone heard it, so now they had to keep an eye on Harry to make sure he was going to be alright.

'Does Charlie know, did he find you?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, he turned up. He's supporting me and knows she's in the wrong,' Harry sighed again, 'I'll be in the back room,' he got up, went into the training room, slamming the door behind him.

'Explain about this Seamus, because we've only heard bits about what went on back then?' Simon asked.

'Okay, you know they were dating, but Harry was like we all saw. Hard, cold, always studying, never talking and Ginny was frustrated that Harry wouldn't spend any time with her or show any affection, not even hold hands. One day we heard they broke up, that Ginny had enough of Harry's attitude, she gave him one last chance, then they weren't together anymore. About a month or so later Harry was studying in the great hall and Ron told him that Ginny had gone and wanted to know what was going on. This was after she broke up with Harry so we had no idea why Ron would ask Harry about it. Anyway, Ron called Harry a bastard and stormed off. We kept asking him if anyone heard from Ginny. The Weasley's only received one letter, Ginny asking her father for some money, then nothing until she came back months later.'

'She still refused to tell anyone where she went, why she left or what was going on. No one was able to get any information out of here, until now,' Ernie said as he sighs.

'Okay, well, we know this will get out, so expect a lot of questions because you lot are known for being close to Harry and Ginny, you were also members of the DA, and you work with him.'

'Yeah, but they won't get anything out of us, they should be used to that by now, we've never told them anything and don't intend to,' Ernie said then went to the back room, 'Bloody hell, he's going hard,' he said quietly, then the other aurors all stood at the door watching Harry training with four training wizards.

'Let's leave him work off his anger.' Simon said then closed the door, 'Back to work, while we can because I think we all know it's going to be a little tense around here,' Simon raised his eyebrows then sat down at his desk.

Ron stepped in and looked around, 'Where's Harry?'

'Back room, working off his frustrations and anger, I wouldn't go in there if I was you,' Simon said.

'When is it?' Parvati asked.

'The day after tomorrow, full court and a closed session to all but who has to be there. I did ask about us, they said just Kingsley, Simon and me are allowed in with Harry.'

'Okay, then go back to what you were doing. Explain to Harry when he finishes in there.'

'How many training wizards is he up against?' Ron asked.

'Four.'

'Bloody hell he's pissed. The few times he's had a fight with Charlie, he usually has two at once.'

'Which means he's more than pissed,' Susan said, 'I don't blame him, how could she do that? She should have told Harry and given him the choice to keep the baby if she didn't want it and he wanted to keep the child, and we all know he would have. We all understand why she was upset, Harry didn't pay her any attention, I would be too if that happened to me, but this, it's just wrong.'

'We know Susan, but let's forget about it and get back to work. I think this office is in for a few tense days unless Harry just stays in the back room training,' Simon sighed again then went back to his own work.

The morning of Ginny Weasley Jordon's trial arrived. Harry and Charlie walked through the atrium and up to the court rooms where Kingsley, Simon and Ron were waiting.

'I knew you'd be here Charlie, so I spoke to the Wizengamot about allowing you in. Since you are Harry's legal partner, they had no choice really.'

'Thanks Kingsley, is she here?'

'Inside with your parents Ron and Lee, so let's get in, it's due to start,' Kingsley opened the door and let Harry, Charlie, Ron and Simon go in then he followed and they all sat down on the opposite side to Ginny and her companions.

'Ginny Jordon, please stand?' the head of the Wizengamot said, then waited until Ginny stood, 'You know the reason you're here. Head auror Shacklebolt explained the two options in regards to not informing the father that you were pregnant, which never gave him the option of keeping the child if you did not want to, also for terminated his child without notifying him. Which option did you decide?'

'Neither,' Ginny chewed on her lip before facing Harry, 'I never terminated.'

'What?!' Harry shouted as he sprang to his feet with Charlie holding his arm, 'What do you mean Ginny?'

'I gave him up for adoption. I never saw him after he was born.'

Harry collapsed back in his seat, 'A son, I have a son out there somewhere?'

'Mrs. Jordon, you will write down everything you know about where your child is. The place you gave birth in, his date of birth and name if you gave him a name, descriptions, everything. If you do not comply with this, then you will be sentenced to five years in Azkaban, no other choices this time.' the head of the Wizengamot flicked his wand, parchment, ink and quill landed in front of Ginny.

'You bitch,' Harry shouted and hurried to the door, throwing it open and bolted from the court room with Charlie running after him.

'I apologise for Harry's actions, but I'm sure you all understand how he would feel,' Kingsley said trying to keep his voice calm.

'No apology necessary Auror Shacklebolt. If you stay, then you can give Auror Potter the information that Mrs. Jordon is compiling now.'

'I'll wait,' Kingsley sat down but stared over at Ginny and noticed Lee was whispering to her, but she kept writing.

'How will this work, the child is over ten years old Kingsley.' Simon said quietly.

'Harry will want his child and has the right since this makes the adoption illegal. But Ron, try and get together with Harry, Hermione, with Rose and Hugo as well, make him see what it could be like if he takes his son from a loving home.'

'I'll talk to Charlie after we leave here, because I had the same thought boss.'

When Ginny had finished writing she stood up and left the courtroom with her husband following. The head of the Wizengamot flicked his wand, made copies of the information Ginny had compiled then floated one copy to Kingsley.

'If you find out that any of that information is wrong or misleading in any way Auror Shacklebolt, please inform us.'

'I will, thank you, come on Simon, Ron,' Kingsley, Simon and Ron spoke to Arthur and Molly for a few minutes before heading back to the auror office and they saw every auror staring into the back room, 'Is he training?' Kingsley asked.

'No, he's sitting on the floor crying into Charlies arms. He went to train, but Charlie refused to let him go and he just broke down. I've never seen Harry cry before, well, I have, after Dumbledore died, he was lying over his body, crying,' Susan said sadly.

'What happened, neither of them said but we know something did?' Seamus asked.

'She never terminated, she gave her son up for adoption.'

'So Harry has a son out there somewhere, blimey, no wonder his like this,' Ernie said as he looked back at the two men sitting on the floor in the training room.

'I've got all the information, he was dark haired when he was born. This is going to be complicated as it was in a muggle orphanage where she gave birth and left him so it's probably muggles that have him.'

'So you think it is muggles that has the boy, not someone magical?' Maxwell asked.

'It's the logical conclusion, but I can't be sure that a magical family never adopted him.'

'Minerva has probably sent the family a letter then visited being muggle parents to a magical child and she wouldn't have even known it was Harry's. He'd be getting to that age where he needed to be told about Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, I'm going to use her information to find out where Harry's son is. She has a list of every magical child born or lives with muggle parents, I'll do that now. Simon take care of everything, Ron make sure you tell Charlie what's going on. Send an owl to Hermione and tell her as well, she needs to be told so she can explain to Rose and Hugo.'

'I'll do that after I talk to Charlie,' Ron said then turned back to watch his brother and friend.

'What was Kingsley talking about Ron?' Parvati asked.

'Well, Harry wants his son, we get that. But the boy could be with his adoptive parents, he might love them and be happy. So we want Harry to understand he could be taking his son away from that and if we explain using Rose and Hugo, it might get through to him because he's not thinking about any of that which we could all understand.'

'I never thought of that, but you're right,' Susan said.

'Their moving this way,' Ernie said and the aurors all moved back out of the way of the door.

'Tell Kingsley I'm taking Harry home,' Charlie said keeping a tight hold on Harry who looked like he was sagging.

'I'll tell him Charlie, look after Harry,' Simon said sadly.

'You have to come to my place after work, we need to talk and it's important Charlie, make sure you bring Harry.'

'Okay, you can explain later. Come on love, let's go.'

'A boy, a son, I've got a son,' Harry mumbled.

'Yeah, I know,' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and pulled him out of the office.

'He looks like he's in shock,' Susan said.

'I would be too, but let's get back to work. There's nothing we can do, Charlie will take care of Harry.' Simon said.

'I'll just go send an owl to Hermione so she knows to expect everyone, won't be long Simon.'

'It's fine Ron, take your time,' Simon sighed then went back to his desk.

Kingsley walked through the castle getting looks from students and staff, but he never stopped until he came to Minerva's office. He gave one sharp knock then let himself in.

'Kingsley, what happened?'

'First Harry took her to court for terminating his child, but Ginny shocked everyone by saying she didn't terminate, she gave him up for adoption. So I need her medical file and all your files on children due to start here in September, he would be one of those children.'

'He's going to find his son, isn't he?'

'Yes, but I've got Ron to work out to get them to his place with Rose and Hugo so they can explain that if he does this, which he has the legal right, he could be taking that child from loving parents.'

'What happened when he found out?' Minerva asked as she went to her files and made copies before retrieving Ginny Weasley's medical files.

'Called her a bitch and stormed out. He went back to train as that's what he does when he's upset or angry, works out his frustrations, it's good that he does that, he doesn't take it out on others or doing his job. By the time I got back he was sitting on the floor crying into Charlie's arms.'

'If you can talk him into leaving his son with his adoptive parents, what do you think he would do?'

'If they are muggles, then he will talk to them privately and explain. He'll have to Minerva, once this gets out the child will eventually find out. Then think of this, what if he looks like Harry, he was born with dark hair, for all we know he might have Harry's eyes. Have you gone to see all the muggle parents of magical son's?'

'Not all of them, I have twelve children left, nine boys. You have the list of all ten or eleven year olds, he'd be one of the eleven year olds. Do you know if he went to muggles or a magical family?'

'I'm going to check with the orphanage next, but I'd say a muggle family, don't know for sure though. I have to give Harry every bit of information then it's up to him. He has legal right to take his son, I just want him to think of the child and not himself.'

'Once he's over the shock Kingsley, I think he will. He knows what it's like to live with those relatives, he knows what it's like to not really feel like he had a home or a loving family.'

'Let's hope your right, thank you for these, I better get stuck into this. I need Harry back to himself before I leave.'

'You still have time Kingsley, one way or another Harry will either have his son or at least know where he is.'

'Yes, one way, thanks,' Kingsley sighed and left the office.

Minerva turned to Albus Dumbledore's portrait who had been listening, 'What's your opinion on what Harry will do?'

'If everyone can get through to him that he's child might have a loving home and family, I believe he will leave his son with them, but he will want to see him. He will have the right either way, it's the same in the muggle world as ours. So that family will have no choice but to let Harry be part of his son's life. If the child isn't in a happy and loving family, Harry will instantly take his son.'

'Yes, that is my opinion as well. Since I have time and I know now that one of these boys could be Harry's son, if I haven't already met him, he might not look like Harry at all and I never saw any resemblance, I should get these visits over with. Who would have thought that after all these years, Harry was still having emotional pain due to a family,' Minerva sighed wearily then went to her files ready to send a letter to the family of young children and wondered if she had met Harry's son or was about to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Come on Harry, we have to go,' Charlie pulled Harry to his feet.

'I don't want to go anywhere except to find my son.'

'Which you will start doing tomorrow, but Ron said this was important, so we're going,' Charlie kept hold of Harry's hand and led him to the bathroom, 'Wash up, your face looks terrible.'

Harry sighed, nodded then went over to the sink. He stood staring in the mirror before finally washing his face.

'He might look like me or her, maybe he has red hair.'

'I know Harry, you've said that. You'll find out soon enough, now come on.'

Harry sighed again then followed Charlie down the stairs and they both stepped into the fireplace. A few seconds later, they stepped out into Ron's living room where Hermione threw her arms around Harry which started him off again.

'I knew that was going to happen.' Charlie said before sitting down.

'Dad, why is Uncle Harry crying?' Rose stared at her mother and uncle.

'Uncle Harry got some sad and surprising news today. So let's just wait until mum has finished hugging Uncle Harry.'

'Mum always hugs Uncle Harry,' Hugo said looking confused.

'They have been friends for a long time Hugo, the three of us have. This might explain as well, but your mum at the age of twelve was the first person to ever hug Uncle Harry. She found that out and that Uncle Harry liked it, so she's always hugs him since then.'

'Didn't he get hugged by his parents?' Rose asked.

Harry sniffed, 'Probably Rosie, but I was only a baby when they died so I don't remember,' Harry looked at Hermione, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime, now let's sit.'

'Yeah and explain why I had to come here right now, it's not the best time you know.'

'For this mate,' Ron shook his head then pointed at his children, 'Look at Rosie and Hugo, they are loved by their mother and me, they love us, their happy. Rosie how would you feel if you were told you couldn't live with us anymore or even see us anymore?'

'No,' Rosie shouted and hugged her father, 'You're my daddy.'

Harry closed his eyes for a minute, 'Okay, I get it, but I'm going to see him and he's going to know who I am. I will leave him though,' Harry sagged.

'You got that quicker than we thought you would,' Hermione put her arm around her son, 'It's fine Rose and we'll explain why you dad said that,' she looked at her husband.

'You know how Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny never talk when we're all at the Burrow?'

'Yes, but no one would ever tell us why.'

'Okay, see a long time ago Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny used to date. Uncle Harry didn't want anyone to know he was gay and he had loved someone that died which made him scared to love anyone again. All of us knew that your Aunt Ginny had liked him for years, so they finally started to go out. But after our war finished, Uncle Harry was a little different. You're mother and I said you'd learn all about our involvement in the war when you're older. Anyway, you're Aunt Ginny ended up pregnant to Uncle Harry but never told him and she left Hogwarts. None of us knew where she went or why, all these years none of us knew. Two days ago Professor McGonagall found out about this and told Uncle Harry, today we found out that she had a son and gave him up for adoption. Do you know what that means?'

'No,' Rose said and Hugo just shook his head.

'It means that the parents gave their child away, the children go into an orphanage, that's where children go that have no parents or their parents didn't want them. Well since Uncle Harry was never told, he has the legal right to take his son if he wants. But the boy might be with loving adoptive parents, they could be people that can't have their own child so they will go and adopt a child from an orphanage. So you see why I asked you that before?'

'Oh Uncle Harry, that's so sad.'

Harry gave his niece a small smile, 'Yes it is Rosie, but I would never let anyone take you or Hugo from your parents, so I can't do the same thing if my son is happy and loved. Your dad is a very wise man,' Harry gave Ron a smile.

'It was Kingsley's idea, but I had the same thought.'

'What happened after we left the court room?' Charlie asked.

'Ginny wrote down all the information, Kingsley has a copy of it. He went to Hogwarts right after to get copies of all the files of kids starting in September since he would be that age. Minerva would have been doing the visits if they were muggle parents.'

'So Kingsley would know what he looks like?'

'Yes, all he said to us was that he was born with dark hair.'

Charlie ran his fingers through Harry's hair, 'He's got your messy mop by the sound of it love.'

'Yeah, maybe, look at Rosie, her hair was darker when she was born now it's Weasley red just like her father, Hugo's got his mother's hair. But I suppose I'll find out soon enough.'

'Uncle Harry,' Rosie stepped over to him and took his hand, 'He'll be upset?'

'Yes, I want him to know but it's more than that Rosie, you've been out shopping with me and your mum, you've seen the people smile at me, some shake my hand.'

'Yes, it's like everyone knows you.'

'Exactly because they do, you'll find out more when you're older. I hate this, but I'm very famous in our world Rosie, everyone has known my name since I was a baby. But since the war ended I'm even more famous now. So you see, people will find out about my son, he will hear about this once he starts at Hogwarts. So isn't it better coming from me than for some stranger to say something to him, someone that couldn't explain?'

'Yes, that sounds reasonable. But can you tell us why you're famous?'

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione who both looked at each before they nodded to Harry so he could explain.

'Alright, why don't you two sit down and we'll explain. But we can't tell you everything, you're too young yet and some of this stuff you will learn at Hogwarts in later years, even if Rosie is like her mother and will probably know everything before she starts at Hogwarts next year.' Harry gave his niece a smile then waited until they both sat next to him and got ready to explain why he was known as the boy who lived. 'Alright,' Harry lifted his hair off his forehead, 'You've seen this right?'

'Yeah, that's so cool looking Uncle Harry, like lightning,' Hugo said.

Harry smiled, 'I used to think that when I was a kid. But I got this the night my parents died, when they were murdered by Voldemort,' Harry saw Hugo's eyes widen and Rose with tears in her eyes, 'He went to my home because he wanted to kill me. He tried and I got this scar, from then on I was known as the boy who lived. The reason for this is because I am the only person to ever survive the killing curse. This scar was caused by that curse.'

'Oh Uncle Harry,' Rose got up and hugged him, 'That's terrible and so sad.'

'It is Rosie, but it happened a long time ago. But there is more if you want to hear it.'

Rose sniffed, but nodded, 'Yes, I do.'

'Okay, well Voldemort disappeared that night. Everyone thought he was dead, everyone but Albus Dumbledore. He always believed Voldemort would return and he did, when I was fourteen. Again he tried to kill me and then just kept trying to kill me. Finally a big fight started at Hogwarts, between the good side, all of us and the bad side, all of his people. It ended when I finally killed him, I was known, well, I'm still known as the saviour of the wizarding world. He was taking over everywhere, he wanted to rule our world, he was very cruel and very evil, we had to stop him, and we did. Now I had a lot of help, especially from your mum, dad and Uncle Charlie, but everyone sees me differently because I was the one to kill him and end our war. That's why I'm famous, why everyone knows who I am and why I am always in the papers or magazines. People are still fascinated with my life and what I'm doing. So you see, my son will know about this because today I was in court with your Aunt Ginny. That's when she told me she gave our son up for adoption. Someone on the Wizengamot will tell the papers, everyone tells the papers things about me even if I don't want them to, they do.'

'But it's your private life Uncle Harry, can't you make them stop doing that, you're an auror and dad said you're about to be the boss,' Hugo said.

'It is my private life, but no, I can't make them stop. As long as they don't do anything illegal to get the information, there's nothing I can do.'

'Uncle Harry, I need to know something,' Rose said seriously.

'Oh I've seen that look on your mother and I have a feeling I know what you want to know. Alright, ask and if it's alright with your parents I'll see if I can answer.'

'Why did Voldemort want to kill you all the time, did you do something wrong?'

'No sweetheart, I didn't do anything except get born,' Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who nodded, 'Okay, I can't explain everything, but there was a prophecy made about him and a baby boy that would vanquish him, that neither of us could live while the other survives and one of us had to die at the hand of the other. He heard the first part only, that's when he found out about me and came to my home, killed my parents, then he tried to kill me thinking he was fulfilling the prophecy, one of us would die and the other would live.'

'Okay, that makes me feel better knowing you didn't do anything because you've always told us to be honest and never hurt anyone intentionally. So I didn't want to believe that my Uncle Harry could do something like that,' Rose stared at Harry then give him another hug before sitting down.

Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron watched Rose and Hugo thinking over everything. Hugo ended up shrugging and they took that as he wasn't quite sure he understood but he wasn't really worried as long as no one was in trouble. Rose on the other hand kept thinking and they knew eventually she would have more questions and this is where her parents would have to try and explain that she was too young and would learn more about this when she was older and hoped she let it go, for now, but being so like her mother none of them thought that was a possibility, more like impossible.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'Remember, no going off without me Harry.'

'Charlie you already said that a dozen times, I'll let you know as soon as I do. After being with Rosie and Hugo I realise I can't just take him even if I would love to. All I'm doing is talking to Kingsley and Minerva about this and work out which boy it is. But Charlie,' Harry took his hand and they sat down on the bed, 'How are you going to be with all this, whether I take him or not and I'll only take him if he's not in a damn good home. We're married, we share our life, we share everything, your part of this as well.'

'I'm fine love, so if we have your son here full time or even just to visit, than I will treat him as I treat Teddy. He's also my nephew Harry, remember that.'

'Sorry babe, I did forget that. He's about to find out just how big a family he has.'

'Let's go or we'll both be late and I have to explain to my boss that I might have to leave, so don't forget, I want to see Prongs if you find out.'

Harry and Charlie walked down the stairs, 'You'll see him,' Harry smiled, kissed Charlie and they both apparated away.

Harry stepped into the auror office and all eyes turned to him, 'What?'

'At least you're not going off, we weren't sure how you were going to be,' Seamus said.

'Yeah, sorry, Charlie's good at calming me down.'

'Did he tie you to the bed again?' Parvati chuckled.

'Prat, no, but that's not a bad idea.'

'Minerva is in with Kingsley, their waiting for you,' Simon said jerking his head towards the closed door.

Harry looked at the door, 'Do you say if they know who is he?'

'They didn't say anything to us mate, he's your son, you find out first, then tell Uncle Ron so I know what my nephew's name is.'

Harry gave his friend a small smile, 'Yeah, okay,' Harry blew out a huge breath, knocked on Kingsley's door and stepped in, 'Morning,' he said then sat beside Minerva.

'Are you okay Harry?' Minerva asked kindly.

'Yeah, I was ready to go off and just bring him home with me. Kingsley and Ron really showed me that I can't do that. Rosie and Hugo asked a lot of questions, so I had to explain why I'm well known and why my son will need to be told.'

'You didn't give them too much information did you Harry, they're not old enough.'

'No Minerva, but I did tell them how I got my scar, the prophecy and that I killed him, so that's why I'm famous and why things are always written about me. Rosie wanted to know more, and we're expecting more questions, but for now she seemed satisfied,' Harry nervously looked at his boss, 'So?'

'Minerva, you and Charlie are going together,' Kingsley handed Harry a file.

Harry ran his hand over the folder before slowly opening it, 'Evan Gibbs, he's going to be eleven on the second of September, Evan,' Harry read further, 'Ginny called him Evan Prewett, blimey she was smart, I would never have picked up on that. I know Molly Weasley was a Prewett, but I don't think much about that and my mum's last name is Evan's, but this is a boy's first name,' Harry looked up, 'So when are we going?'

'Very soon, you need to tell Charlie, I assume he is going with you,' Minerva said.

'Yes, I have to send Prongs to let him know. Do you know if he has any siblings?'

'No, so I can only assume if they adopted more children but they weren't magical and the parents are muggles.'

'They would know something is different about him by now, I remember doing things when I was a kid.'

'What sort of things?' Kingsley asked trying to get Harry over his nerves.

'Um, Petunia hacked my hair one day, the following morning it was back to how it looked before. She tried to make me wear this ugly brown jumper with orange bobble things on it that used to belong to Dudley and it just kept shrinking so she couldn't get it over my head. I made the glass disappear on a pythons cage at the zoo after my cousin shoved me out of the way. I'd been talking to the snake about where he came from,' Harry looked up at Kingsley and Minerva.

'Okay, go send Prongs to Charlie and we'll go when he gets here.'

Harry nodded, then left the office. He sat at his desk thought about what he needed to say then sent Prongs on his way.

'Okay, where's Prongs going?' Ron asked.

'To Charlie,' Harry run his fingers over the folder, 'Evan Gibbs but Ginny called him Evan Prewett. His birthday is the second of September.'

'So she used Prewett for mum and Evan, what, for your mother?'

'That's what I figured, everyone knows Evan's was my mother's maiden name. I wouldn't have picked up on anything with that name. I know your mum was a Prewett Ron, but it's not something I think about that much. When I see that old watch your mum gave me, I think about it then because it did belong to one of her brothers. I put away, I haven't seen it in a few years.'

'No, I suppose none of us think about our Uncles, they did die in the first war.'

'Harry,' Charlie strolled straight over to the desk.

'Evan Gibbs, he was called Prewett,' Harry handed Charlie the file.

Charlie opened it and started reading, 'He's about to turn eleven, dark hair when he was born and was adopted by muggles.'

'What happened to your hand?' Harry asked taking Charlie's hand in his.

'Oh the blasted Chinese Fireball got a bit nasty, I'm fine. She didn't want the male near her, so we had to quickly separate them. Finally we got another male and they were fine together, just went for it. Dragons are just like us, they either like someone or they don't.'

'So they don't just mate with any other dragon, they have to fancy them?' Seamus asked chuckling.

'Oh yeah, they know what they like, they just let us know in a different way, flames.'

'I'll let Kingsley and Minerva know so we can go,' Harry went back to the door and stuck his head in, 'Charlie's here.'

'I'll be right out Harry,' Minerva said.

Harry closed the door and slipped his arms around Charlie, 'Blimey I'm nervous babe.'

'Of course you would be, he's your son love.'

'Alright, we can go,' Minerva said as she stepped out of the office.

'Remember Harry, keep it together and let Minerva explain that he's a wizard first and explain to the parents,' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, it'll make it easier coming from the headmistress of the school he's about to attend. So they know you're coming Minerva?'

'I sent a letter yesterday, this time I had it delivered straight away. It's lucky we still have people working in the muggle post office. Are you ready Harry?'

'Yep,' Harry held Charlie's hand and put the file on his desk.

'Good luck mate,' Ron said.

'Thanks, okay, let's go.'

Harry and Charlie followed Minerva from the auror office and out of the ministry. They joined handed and apparated away together. They arrived in a small deserted park and walked up the street until they came to a nice looking house. Minerva and Charlie stared at Harry who was gazing at the house. Minerva led the way to the door and knocked but Harry kept his face slightly lowered so the parents wouldn't see his face in case he looked like Evan.

A plump woman opened the door, 'You must be Miss Minerva McGonagall, we got your letter, but are unsure what this is all about.'

'Yes, I said I would explain when I got here. These two men with me are Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley, may we come in so I can explain what this has to do with Evan.'

'Yes, of course,' she smiled and moved aside to allow the three people into her home and showed them into the living room, 'Please take a seat.'

Harry and Charlie sat near each other with Minerva in another chair while the other woman sat opposite.

'I'm headmistress to a school called Hogwarts, it's a very special school and your son's name has been down since he was born.'

'Oh, but we're about to send him to my old school, so I think you might have to forget about Evan.'

'That won't be happening,' Harry said then got a look from Minerva so he nodded.

'Mr. Potter is right, Evan will have to go to Hogwarts Mrs. Gibbs and I can explain why. But let me ask, have you ever noticed strange things happening around Evan, say from the time he was six or seven?'

'It's Kate, my name is Kate and well, yes, things seem to break when he's upset, or I might put something somewhere and it's not there next time I look. We could never work out what was going on.'

'Yes, it would be hard for you. So we'll explain, I am a witch, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are wizards, Evan is a wizard. Hogwarts is a school where we teach the children how to use their magical abilities safely. I know this must sound impossible to you, but it is all true,' Minerva took her wand out, 'This is my wand, we all have them,' she transfigured the small table into a chair then back again, 'If young children aren't taught the right way how to use their magic, they could end up hurting someone.'

'Oh my, I've seen or heard some strange things over the years, but I never knew all this was real. I'm not sure if you know this, but it might answer this question I have, Evan is adopted, does he get this magic from his biological parents?'

'Yes, which are both very powerful, so Evan will be naturally powerful, when he learns to use his magic.'

'Oh, so you know who my son's parents are?'

'Yes, I do, I happen to be good friends with his father. Let me say this, the father knew nothing about his child until yesterday. He wanted to find his son and take custody which by law he can do. Finally after talking to some friends and family he realised he might be taking his son from a loving family. So he's decided that he won't be taking Evan from you but he does want to know him, see him and I'm sorry to say, Evan will need to be told.'

'But why, he's our son, we never told him he was adopted.'

'Yes, so let me explain. His father is very famous in our world. Now he was in court yesterday with Evan's mother and someone will bound to leak that information out. The moment Evan is seen in our world, he will be a curiosity for a lot of people. Another reason, there will be times when Evan will need his magical parent to help him with his magic. At the moment he is not allowed to use his magic outside of Hogwarts, but children do sometimes slip, that is where his father will help him understand. So you see Kate, Evan will need to know before someone else tells him.'

The woman sat there looking upset as she stared at Minerva then she turned to face the two men. She never looked at them before, but now she sat there staring at the dark haired one and she gasped loudly as she realised who he was, this man was Evan's biological father.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'Oh my, it's you,' she stared at Harry.

'Yes, I'm Evan's father. Can you explain how you worked that out?'

'Evan looks like you, same hair, same eyes, same nose, everything is Evan,' the woman wrung her hands in her lap, 'Tell me why you're famous, because sorry to say this, but you don't look like a movie star or rock star.'

'We don't have movie stars in our world, but I'm not a rock star either. For a long time, our world was a war, it started long before I was born, and even though I had a lot of help, I finished it. There's a lot more to this that you won't understand and I'm sorry, but it would be a bit hard for you to grasp what all that is about. I've been known around our world since the age of one and just before Evan was conceived was when I became even more famous and known by everyone. I am constantly written about and photographed. You say Evan looks like me, then he will have a lot of attention thrust upon him which will make him very confused unless he is told the truth.'

'We thought it would be better if all this is explained to Evan before he starts at Hogwarts.'

'I really don't want him to go there.'

'I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Gibbs, but Evan will be attending Hogwarts. He will need to learn how to use his magic safely and it will also be for his safety. I'm what you call an auror, we deal with the worst criminals in our world. Now because I ended our war, there are a lot of those criminals that still like to try me, take me on you could say. Now I don't want to frighten you but they could go after my son, so he will need to learn how to defend himself. I'm willing to leave Evan with you, but I want to get to know him, I want to be able to visit and for him to visit me. Charlie here,' Harry nodded to Charlie, 'is also Evan's uncle, his sister is Evan's mother, biological mother and he comes from a large family. So Evan has a lot of cousins, uncles, aunt and grandparents on his mother's side. Now I don't mean to sound harsh, but if you don't agree to all this, then I will by law be taking Evan with me. If you agree to let Evan get know me and visit me, go to Hogwarts, then he can stay with you. But I find out only a few days ago that Ginny got pregnant back then, I found out she supposedly terminated that pregnancy, and yesterday I found out she gave our son up for adoption and I knew nothing about this. I have no family Mrs. Fitzpatrick, my parents were murdered when I was a year old, I have no siblings. I'm married to Charlie who comes from a large family, I cherish all my nephews and nieces, but I want to know my son.'

'I don't approve of two men together, it's wrong.'

'That is your choice but my son will know it's not wrong and we're legally married and have been for years. He will be part of my family, with Charlie and I, he will learn and eventually accept that people that love each other whether they are a man and a woman or two men are just the same as everyone else. So it's up to you, I have the law on my side and even though I don't like to say this, I have magic on my side, something you could not fight. So back to Hogwarts, Minerva is headmistress, both Charlie and I attended that school, all magical children do. It's safe and children do learn how to use their magic safely and how to control it. I said I deal with criminals, some use their magic for dark purposes because they were not taught what was right or wrong, some like in your world are just bad. If Evan was left with his magic but wasn't taught how to use it, then he could misuse it or even kill. I know that's not nice to hear, but it happens. My best friend, Hermione, her parents are like you, non-magical, but they are her biological parent's and she was born a witch. They had to learn that their daughter was part of a world that they never knew existed and couldn't be part of. They are very nice people and it took them a while to adjust to all this. My mother also was born a witch but to non-magical parents. I know this has all been a shock for you Mrs. Gibbs, but Evan is my son and I will be getting to know him and he will know who I am.'

'So like in our world, the mother never told you, so you never gave him up for adoption making that illegal.'

'Yes, but we have ways around that if you agree to all this. I said I'm willing to leave Evan with you, I wanted to see that he was loved and looked after. I grew up with non-magical relatives and it was a terrible childhood and I was treated badly, cruelly even. So I wanted to make sure that Evan was looked after and then if he was, I am willing to leave him with the family that raised him. So now it's up to your Mrs. Gibbs.'

'Seems I don't really have a choice if I want to keep my son.'

'No, I'm sorry to say, but you don't,' Minerva said calmly, 'So we'll need to see Evan and explain all this to him, who Harry is, all about Hogwarts and about how he will need to go to certain special shops to buy his things for school. Now as you aren't magical, Harry could take him to buy his stuff, you might like to go with them and that's fine, but it would be best if Harry took Evan as there will be a lot of things that he won't understand.'

'Another thing, I happen to be very wealthy, I will be paying for everything Evan needs, whether it's his magical belongings or even simple things like muggle computers.'

'Muggle,' the woman said looking puzzled.

'Sorry, muggle is a word we use for non-magical people,' Harry explained.

'I think it's time we see Evan Mrs. Gibbs, this is all going to need explaining.' Minerva said.

'He's in his room, drawing, he loves to draw.'

'He gets that from me, I loved to draw as a kid, still do occasionally.'

'Harry's very good, he's drawn pictures of all our nieces and nephews for my parents,' Charlie said smiling at Harry.

'I'll just go tell him to come down,' the woman sighed then left the room.

'I knew this would be hard on her, but she has to realise what her choices are.'

'I know Harry, you don't need to explain. You surprised me though, you stayed very calm and not once did you sound angry or raise your voice,' Minerva said.

'I felt it, but I didn't want to frighten her, all I wanted was to explain,' Harry saw the woman and a small dark haired boy walk into the room and he stood up staring down at his son.

'Evan, these people need to speak with you. This is headmistress McGonagall, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.'

'Hi,' Evan smiled, then stared at Harry, 'You look like me.'

'Yes, I do,' Harry smiled.

'Oh my,' Minerva said then looked between Evan and Harry, 'It's taken me back to when you were eleven Harry, except no glasses.'

'No, so at least he didn't get my eyesight,' Harry said softly, 'I think you should start Minerva.'

'Very well, Evan why don't you sit with your mother so I can explain who we are and why we need to speak with you.'

'Okay,' Evan sat beside his mother, 'But why do we look alike, are you related to me?'

'Yes, but I'll explain in a moment.'

'Evan, we spoke with your mother, she mentioned that sometimes strange things would happen, like things breaking when you were upset or angry.'

'Yeah, glasses would just break, strange.'

'Yes, but we can explain and it might be a bit of a shock. Now I'm sure like a lot of kids you've heard about magic. But what I'm about to tell you is what you know is not real magic, it's more like illusions, but there are people that do have real magic, good people that are witches and wizards. I am a witch, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are both wizards, we are born magical and use real magic in our world, a world that is hidden from the non-magical people.'

'Are you saying those glasses broke because of magic, that's not very impressive.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'No, but you'll understand why soon.'

'Evan, those glasses broke because you are a wizard but you have not learned how to use and control your magic. I am headmistress of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school you will be attending from the first of September. You will learn to use your magic safely and be taught by a wide range of teachers everything you need to know.'

'I'm a wizard, wow, so you'll teach me this stuff?'

'Yes, we will. Would you like me to show you something?'

'Oh yeah,' Evan's eyes lit up.

'Let me Minerva,' Harry smiled at Evan then stood up and took his wand out, 'Sorry Charlie, but get ready,' Harry flicked his wand at Charlie and he was hoisted up by his ankle, 'A levitation charm, there are a few types, this is a fun one,' Harry flicked his wand and lowered Charlie back down again.

'Couldn't you have just changed the table or something Harry, I hate it when you do that.'

'Sorry babe,' Harry chuckled, 'But there's one more I'd like to show Evan. Do you like dogs Evan?'

'Yeah, I don't have a dog, always wanted one though, but mum doesn't really like them.'

'Okay, just know Mrs. Gibbs that you'll be fine, so will Evan,' Harry smiled then all of a sudden a large black dog stood where Harry was then walked over to Evan and used his nose to nudge the boys hand before he turned back, 'I'm what you call an animagi, Professor McGonagall is one also, she turns into a cat.'

'Wow, can I learn that?'

'You can, but it takes a lot of work and concentration. It's also something you won't learn until your sixth year at Hogwarts. Certain spells and charms aren't taught until you're a certain age, just like with normal school. Each year you will learn more advanced and harder spells.'

'Okay, yeah, sounds like school, I don't really like school, but your school sounds like fun.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'It can be a lot of fun, but it can also be dangerous that's why you need to learn to use your magic safely. So on the first of September you will catch a train called the Hogwarts Express that takes you to Hogwarts where you will stay, you sleep there in dorm room, it's a very big castle with lots of strange and wonderful things to see.' Harry explained.

'My birthday is the day after.'

'Yes, we know, so on that night, you will have a cake along with all the other food that is there. We have staff that know when each child has a birthday, so they make sure there is always a cake ready for them and always their favourite,' Minerva said.

'I never knew that and I never got a cake,' Harry said.

'You're birthday is after the year finishes Harry, but Molly made you lots of cakes.'

'Well, yeah, Charlie's mum is the best cook around,' Harry grinned but could see the excitement in his son's eyes and wondered how he was going to take hearing about everything but mainly the next bit of news, that Harry was his father.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Didn't you ever notice that other kids had cakes Harry?' Charlie asked.

'You know what my life was like babe, I had too much on my mind to worry about what else was going on.'

'You called him babe, why?' Evan asked.

'We're married, Charlie is my partner, husband if you like.'

'Oh, a gay couple, I've seen tv shows about them. You both seem nice though.'

'Thanks, and we are nice men,' Charlie smiled.

'There is more we have to tell you Evan, something that will probably shock you and maybe even upset you, we are sorry if this does upset you,' Minerva nodded to the woman.

'Your father and I were always going to tell you and your sister when you got older, but you need to know now. Just know that we both love you very much, nothing will change that.'

'I know mum, I love you too,' Evan shrugged.

'Because of an accident when I was a young girl, I was never able to have children. You're father and I wanted to have lots of kids, but we couldn't. So we decided to adopt, you know what that is don't you?'

'Adopt, yeah,' Evan stared up at his mother, 'So even though you're my mum, you're not my real mum.'

'Yes, that's right. But I've raised you since you were a couple of weeks old, so to me you are my son, your father feels the same.'

'Oh, okay, well you still look the same to me.'

'Everything will always be the same,' the woman smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

'Mum,' Evan screwed his face up and wiped his cheek making Harry and Charlie laugh, 'Why are you telling me now when you said you weren't going to until I was older?'

'I think I should explain,' Harry said and his relaxed his face, 'You noticed we look alike, that's because I'm your father. Now I only found out yesterday, I didn't know anything about you Evan until your biological mother told me when I took her to court. So I wanted to find you, get to know you and see if you were looked after. I explained to your mum that if you were looked after and loved I would leave you with them. All I want to do is get to know you and I hope you want to get to know me. But there's more to this as well.'

'So you didn't just give me away?'

'No, I would never do that, I didn't know. Ginny, that's your mother's name, she was angry with me and left. None of us knew where she went or why. I found out a couple of days ago that she got pregnant to me. While we were in court yesterday she told me that she gave you up for adoption. So Profession McGonagall and my boss worked out who you were so I could come and see you.'

Evan stared at Harry then got up and stepped in front of him, 'You seem nice, so that's the truth, you didn't know but would have kept me if you knew? I hate it when people lie.'

'Oh he's like you Harry,' Charlie shook his head then saw Evan look at him, 'Harry won't lie, he hates it. Sometimes in his job he does need to, but doesn't like to. Some of us think he's too honest at times, but that's Harry.'

'I don't lie, do I mum.'

'No, you don't sweetheart.'

'What's this,' Evan touched Harry's forehead, 'It's shaped like lightning.'

'I got this when my parents died, I was just over a year old.'

'Were you adopted too?'

'Sort of, I lived with my mother's sister and her husband. They weren't very nice people and they didn't like me because they didn't like magic and they knew I was a wizard. That's why I wanted to make sure you lived in a good and loving home or I would have taken you to live with me. But I can tell your mum loves you and you love her, you have a very nice home and you look like you've been well cared for. I wasn't and people could tell, I was small for my age, very skinny and wore old oversized clothes that belonged to my cousin.'

'So since you know mum loves me, you won't take me away because I don't want to leave them.'

'No, I won't take you away, but I would like to get to know you Evan. Charlie is your uncle as well, Ginny is his sister. You have lots of cousins, uncles and aunts, grandparents, there Charlie's parents. I would like to get to know my son but since I do know you love your adoptive parents, you don't have to call me dad or anything, you can call me Harry.'

'It'd be strange saying dad when I have a dad. But I want to know you and my cousins. Charlie looks nice, big though and has lots of scars. Do you get into fights?'

'No, I don't fight, these are caused by my job. Now as a child raised in the non-magical world you would have heard of these creatures but think they aren't real, but they are. I work with dragons Evan, great big dragons and occasionally I get burned.'

'You mean they breath fire, do they fly?' his eyes wide with excitement.

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'Yes, they fly and Harry has actually flown on the back of one.'

'Wow, can I see one?'

'We can work out for you to visit where Charlie works, I go occasionally to watch Charlie work with the dragons. You just have to remember to do what Charlie says, because it is dangerous and you have to stay right back out of the way.'

'I can do that,' Evan smiled, 'So if Charlie works with dragons, what do you do?'

'I'm what you call an auror, in a month's time I'm about to be the head auror or boss. My old boss is going to Hogwarts to become a teacher, one of your teachers. Now what an auror is, well, it's like your police, but a lot more so. Aurors go after the worse dark witches and wizards there are. It's a dangerous job, but we are highly trained.'

'Harry is one of the best aurors there has ever been, that's why he's about to be boss, he's very good at his job.' Charlie said.

'Okay, I think you should explain Harry,' Minerva said.

'Yeah, sorry Minerva, he reminds me so much of me at that age, excited. Okay Evan, see since I took your mother to court yesterday, people are going to know that you're my son. Now I should explain why that is. Years ago our war finished, a war that the magical world had been fighting for a long time. There was this very evil and cruel wizard called Voldemort. He wanted to rule our world and then the non-magical world and he was winning. People like Professor McGonagall had been fighting him from before I was born, a lot of people were trying to stop him. Just after I was a year old he wanted to kill me, he ended up killing my parents but that's when I got this scar. He disappeared, everyone thought he died, but my old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore knew he didn't die and knew he would come back, he did when I was fourteen and again he tried to kill me. Not long before I turned eighteen there was an all our fight at Hogwarts, all our side and all his side, we won with me killing him. So I'm very famous in our world, I was given a name, the saviour of the wizarding world. I hate all the attention I get but I have learned to live with it.'

'Harry is very well respected in our world, people love him. So whenever anything happens in his life, it usually ends up in our papers or magazines and he always gets photographed,' Minerva pulled out a magazine from her robes, 'This one is fairly new, as you can see, Harry is on the cover,' she handed the magazine to Evan.

Everyone watched Evan stare at the magazine before opening it, 'It mentions you're promotion to head auror and head auror Shacklebolt is going to teach defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts, but they haven't got a picture of him.'

'No, even though he is well known, he's not famous like Harry. Just after Harry and Charlie got together as a couple there were pictures of both of them in every paper and magazine every day, you couldn't pick a paper up without seeing their faces staring back at you. Do you understand now why you're mother had to tell you about being adopted?' Minerva asked.

'Because I look like him and people will know. Does that mean they will take my picture?'

'Yes, they probably will, but I'll keep them away from you as much as I can.'

'Okay, but one thing I don't understand.'

'Asked and I'll try to answer.' Harry smiled.

'If you're gay, how come you had sex with Charlie's sister, she's a girl?'

'I was waiting for that,' Charlie shrugged.

'When I was fifteen I was in love I with another man, but he died by one of Voldemort's main people. It scared me so much that I didn't want to love again. Ginny had liked me for a long time, so I thought I'd give her what she wanted, me, but because of the war, I thought I would die, so I also thought Ginny could have some happy memories of me after I was gone. When the war finished, I wasn't the same, I was having trouble living with my memories, of the man that died. Sorry to say but I was hard, I was cold, especially to Ginny, not cruel just not very attentive, but yes, we did have sex, even for a gay man we can have sex with woman, we just don't like to. You'll learn more about that when you're older though. Anyway, eventually she couldn't take it anymore, me not showing her any attention so she broke up with me. At the time she was pregnant with you but she didn't know, but when she did find out she left. She was only seventeen, alone and frightened, I thought I hated her for a while, but last night Charlie and I talked a lot and I realised that a lot of her problems and my problems were caused by me. I hurt Ginny very much and she was young and confused, so I don't hate her. She's a very nice woman who is actually well known in our world, she's a famous quidditch player, that's our sport. I'll explain that more to you another time.'

'You'll have to Harry, Evan could be like you and Ginny, both great quidditch players. You were offered to join a few teams to play professionally, so Evan will probably be a natural like you were,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, he probably will but I can teach him at home, there's enough land around the house to do that.'

'Okay Evan, in a month's time you will receive your letters explaining what you need to buy for Hogwarts. Now you'll receive this letter by an owl, that's how we send our mail, we use owls.'

'I'll buy you your own owl so you can write to friends you'll meet at Hogwarts, and hopefully write to me. Charlie and I have an owl, most magical people do.'

'All this is just so incredible and I want to hear everything. You said you want to get to know me, I want to know you as well and my other family.'

'Then I can work that out with your mother, find out when you can come stay with me for a few days. That way you can meet your grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins. We can all meet at the Burrow, that's Charlie's families home. Oh another thing, like your prime minister, we have our own minister and that's Charlie's father.'

'Wow,' Evan's eyes went wide again as he stared at Charlie making the magical adults laugh but Evan's mother looked sad. They all understood and realised that nothing could help this all coming out, now they just had to learn to live with it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Um, Brian will be home soon, that's my husband. He's going to need to hear all this and I can tell you now, he's not going to like it or want Evan to have anything to do with you.'

'He'll have no choice and you will have to make him understand that or he will lose Evan. I have legal rights over my son, but I know he's loved here, but I will not let anyone take him away from me again. We'll all have to learn to live with this and share Evan. Now if he tries to keep Evan from me or our world, we have magical ways of stopping that or finding him. As Evan's biological father I can use magic to track my children, I've never had to use those charms, but I do know how they work.'

'Mum, why don't you tell dad when there not here, dad might get angry?'

'Angry, how?' Harry tensed, 'He's never hit you has he Evan?'

'No, just yells sometimes, dad loves me.'

'Brian would never harm Evan, in anyway,' Kate said.

'If I may make a suggestion that might be beneficial to all involved,' Minerva said, 'I think the best solution right now is that Evan visits with Harry for a while, say until tomorrow. You can explain all this to your husband without anyone getting upset or this getting out of hand. Mrs. Gibbs, your husband will need to accept this and if he starts anything, he will lose, you both will. None of you want that for Evan, you all love him and want what's best for him.'

'She's smart mum, so can I?'

'This feels strange, allowing my son to go off with people I don't know. But you do make sense Miss McGonagall.'

'Than I have one more suggestion and that after Harry and Charlie take Evan, I stay and help you explain about our world to your husband. It will be easier on him if he sees proof, like I showed you.'

'Again she's smart mum.'

Charlie and Harry laughed, 'That's why she's headmistress of such a prestigious old school, not to mention how powerful she is,' Harry grinned, 'Mrs. Gibbs, Evan will be looked after, he won't get into any trouble or hurt in anyway. The only thing that will happen is he'll be overly excited with everything he sees and hears.'

'Yes, alright, Evan, why don't you change your clothes, then pack your pyjama's and clothes for tomorrow,' she watched her son bounced out of the room looking excited, 'Promise me he will be okay.'

'You have my word Mrs. Gibbs. We'll bring him back tomorrow afternoon then we'll have to sit down and work out when I can visit him here and when he can stay with me.'

'Yes, but Brian will want to be in that discussion.'

'That's fine and expected, he raised Evan, so it's understandable.'

'Okay, I'm ready, do you have a car?' Evan said excitedly.

'No, we don't use cars in our world Evan, we have other ways to travel and it's a lot faster. I will tell you this, at first it's a little uncomfortable, but not dangerous in any way, you just need to hold me tight and don't let go.'

'Okay even if I have no idea what you mean.'

'You will,' Harry turned to Minerva, 'Take care and let me know how it goes.'

'I will Harry, get to know your son. Evan, remember to listen to Harry and Charlie.'

'I will ma'am,' he smiled.

'You can call me Professor McGonagall or Professor, since that is what you will call me when you get to Hogwarts.'

'Alright Professor, it was nice to meet you and you're not as grumpy as my old headmaster.'

Harry burst out laughing, 'Harry, behave,' Minerva said sternly.

'Sorry Minerva, but Evan will learn, he hasn't seen the real you yet.'

'That's for sure, she scared the life out of me at school.'

'Charlie Weasley,' Minerva scowled, 'Go home, the pair of you.'

Harry saluted, making Evan giggle, 'Yes ma'am, okay Evan, say goodbye to your mum and we'll go,' Harry watched as Evan hugged his mother and could see she was very apprehensive to let her son go, but she did, 'Now hold my arm tight and remember, don't let go,' Harry waited until Evan took his arm, then placed his own hand over it, 'Charlie take Evan's bag, it will be easier, then you go, we'll follow. You watch Evan.'

Charlie grabbed the bag, nodded to the woman and Minerva before turning on the spot and vanishing.

'Wow,' Evan's eyes widened again, 'he disappeared.'

'It's called apparating and you learn that when you're seventeen. Okay, are you ready mate?' Harry smiled down at his son and got a nod, 'Let's go,' Harry turned on the spot and they vanished. A few seconds later they arrived down the back of the property surrounding the house, 'Breathe Evan, it's okay, takes a bit to get used to.'

'Wow, that felt strange, but where are we?'

'Our home, the house is just through those trees, come on,' Harry and Evan walked over to Charlie then through the trees.

'That's a big house.'

'Yeah, I suppose it is, come on,' Harry smiled and they all walked into the house, 'I'll show you which room you can use.'

'Harry, let me talk to mum, I'm sure she'll get everyone over for dinner and they can meet Evan.'

'Okay Charlie, it might be good to do this quickly. Come on Evan, this way,' Harry led the boy up the stairs and into one of the room. He pulled his wand and changed the coverings on the bed to ones with dragons on it, the walls he changed to have dogs, owls, hippogriffs, unicorns and centaurs, 'There, suits a boy now.'

'So I'll learn all this stuff.'

'You will, takes time but all witches and wizards learn, some take longer like with anything you have to learn. Now you have your own bathroom right through that door, mine room is to the right, the room next to this is for Teddy, my godson who's a year older than you. The other room is just a spare bedroom, I sometimes have friends stay over.'

'Will I meet Teddy?'

'Yes, he's just done his first year at Hogwarts. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house,' Harry held his hand out to his son and smiled when Evan took it and they walked down the stairs.

'Why has Charlie got his head in the fireplace with that green flames, won't he get burned?'

'No, it's another way we travel or we can talk to people through the fireplace. I'll explain more about that later as well.' Harry took Evan all around the house until they ended up back in the living room where Charlie was sitting on the sofa.

'Everyone's going to be there and can't wait to meet Evan.'

'You're about to get a lot of attention Evan, the Weasley family is very large.'

'Can you tell me about them Uncle Charlie?'

Harry and Charlie smiled, 'Sure, sit down,' Charlie patted the sofa next to him, 'See that picture on the wall with all the red heads, that's my family. My mum and dad at the back, then my brother Bill near me and Harry, Bill's wife Fleur with their three children and your cousins, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Then it's Percy on the right with his wife Audrey and their two children, Molly and Lucy. Next is George, this needs a bit of explaining, as you can see there are twins, but Fred is the one on the left, he died in that fighting Harry told you about, but he was added to the picture. So George is with his wife Angelina and their two children, Fred and Roxanne. Next row is my brother Ron, his wife Hermione and their two children Rose and Hugo, then Ginny and her husband Lee and the boy with Harry, that's Teddy, his godson.'

'They move, their waving.'

'All our pictures move Evan, it's part of our magic,' Harry pointed at another picture, 'That's Charlie and I when we were married, the one near it is a picture of my parents and the one near that is my godfather who died a long time ago.'

'What's that small one, it looks like me but with glasses.'

'That's me and my best friends Ron and Hermione. A friend of ours took that when we were twelve. You can see the castle behind us, that's Hogwarts.'

Evan got up and stared up at the picture, 'It looks huge, I'll get lost.'

'Ron and I did the first week we were there. But if you need it, you can get a map that will help you find your way. There are a few things you'll need to know about Hogwarts though. Professor McGonagall will explain some to the first years, but I'll tell you some now. Like the staircases move, depending on the time or day. There are doors that aren't doors, there are walls that are door. Oh and don't be scared, but there are a lot of ghosts around Hogwarts, almost all are friendly. The Bloody Baron isn't friendly but he leaves everyone alone. Peeves, well he's a poltergeist and loves to play tricks, sometimes throws things at you, but he's harmless.'

'Blimey, oh sorry,' Evan said shyly, 'Mum said I'm not allowed to say that, it's like swearing.'

'I don't think of it as swearing, I use it all the time. So how's this, here you can say it, just not at home.'

'Thanks, but I was going to say, ghosts and dragons, are there other strange things?'

'Lot's, do you know what a centaur is?'

'Something about a half man or other.'

'Half man, half horse and they are real. There's a forest around Hogwarts and the centaurs live in there, also unicorns and hippogriffs, now there half horse half eagle. Professor Hagrid will teach you all about the creatures in his class and you have to listen to him, that's not till third year though. If you don't approach a hippogriff the right way, they can attack. But I own a hippogriff, but he stays at Hogwarts, his name is Buckbeak. Now another thing and I don't want you to be scared of him. Hagrid is a good friend of mine, he was the first magical person I met, but he's very big,' Harry pointed to another picture, 'You can see how big he is compared to me, he's a half giant, his mother was a giant and his father was a normal man, a wizard, but he has a brother that also lives in the forest, Grawp and he's a full giant. I know this is all very confusing Evan, but you will learn everything about our world.'

'I'm not scared, I have never been one of those kids that gets scared of things.'

'Like your father Evan,' Charlie smiled at Harry, 'He was never scared as a kid, well sometimes, but normally it was some dangerous situation that he found himself in, even then, he wasn't as scared as he should have been.'

'Like with the dragon you flew.'

'My friends and I were trapped and needed to escape, so Hermione suggested we use the dragon that had been chained up. She set it free after we got onto it's back and flew away. But at the time we were scared because dragons can eat you or burn you. This dragon though, it was just happy to be free, it's still free today.'

'Why don't we ever see them then?'

'It's all to do with our magic Evan, like this house. If anyone that hasn't been invited looks here, they won't see it. They will see the house next door, but not this house, not our land either. Because Harry is famous, he needed some privacy so he charmed the house and land. So it's the same with the dragons, there are things non magical people don't or can't see and it's all to do with magic.'

'Could you show me more magic Harry?'

Harry and Charlie chuckled seeing the excited look on Evan's face, so between both of them they kept transfiguring things, Harry even levitated Evan up to the roof then spun him around like a ride making the boy laugh which made both men laugh. Charlie did notice Harry had a wistful look and knew what it meant, his son won't be calling him dad, something Harry would love to hear.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'Okay, are you ready to meet the rest of your family?' Harry smiled down at his son.

'Yeah, I can't wait, but there's so many, how will I remember them?'

'After a few visits you will, don't worry about it. Now watch Charlie leave, then we will go together.'

'Just remember Evan, it doesn't hurt,' Charlie stepped into the fireplace, threw down some powder, 'The Burrow,' he disappeared in a flash of green flames.

'He's in his parent's kitchen right now, are you ready, just hold me tight again.'

'I'm ready and it looks great.'

Harry and Evan stepped into the fireplace, Harry kept a tight hold of Evan, then three some powder down vanishing them both from their home to the Burrow. They stepped out and Harry brushed Evan down, he could see the excitement on his son's face and not once has he looked anxious or scared about anything he was seeing or hearing. To Harry it's like Evan always knew where he belonged.

'Okay, I'll let all of you say who you are, but this is Evan Gibbs, my son.'

'Hi,' Evan waved and smiled at everyone, 'There's a lot of red heads.'

Everyone laughed, 'Yes there are, oh but here comes your grandma, expect to be hugged,' Harry smiled and nodded at Evan then Molly did hug Evan while Hermione grabbed him and hugged him.

'Mum's hugging Uncle Harry again,' Hugo yelled.

'I don't think he will ever understand why his mother likes to hug Uncle Harry,' Ron shook his head.

'You look so much like your father, except you don't wear glasses.'

'But dad doesn't wear glasses grandma.'

'I used to Evan, I have contact lenses, but you called me dad, I said you didn't have to since you have a father that you love.'

'I know, but you are my dad, I want to call you dad, is that okay?'

'It's perfect,' Harry hugged Evan and got a hug back, 'Okay, let's meet all your cousins, uncles and aunts, oh and your granddad.'

'Oh the minister man,' Evan turned and saw an older man give him a smile and a nod, then finally everyone introduced themselves then they hugged Evan or shook his hand.

Harry spotted Ginny and Lee step into the kitchen, 'Evan, there's someone I want you to meet,' Harry kept his arm on Evan's shoulder and led him over to Ginny and Lee, 'This is Ginny and her husband Lee, she's your mother Evan.'

'Oh,' Ginny knelt down in front of Evan, 'You look like your father.'

Evan put his arm around Harry but stared at his mother, 'Dad said you were scared, that's why you gave me away, but he doesn't hate you anymore.'

'I'm so sorry Evan, I was scared and young, I didn't know what to do. I hope you can forgive me for that. But tell me, are you happy?'

'My parents are great, so is my sister. Do you have other kids?'

'No, not yet, I want to though, but I play profession quidditch. When I retire Lee and I want kids, so you'll have more brothers and sisters, is that okay with you?'

Evan shrugged, 'Yeah, I suppose, but you're pretty, is that why dad had sex with you?'

'Harry, what have you been telling him, he's not even eleven yet?' Hermione scolded.

'He asked me,' Harry looked sheepish, 'I never went into details, just that we had sex and Ginny got pregnant, that's it.'

Ginny giggled, 'I don't know why your dad had sex with me, especially when he likes to shag men, or Charlie.'

'Ginny,' Molly scolded, 'he doesn't need to hear all that, wait till his older.'

'Good idea, but Evan say hello to Uncle Lee.'

'Hi Uncle Lee and you're dark not red like all the others, well almost all the others.'

Lee laughed, 'That I am there little man,' Lee shook his hand, 'But know this, Ginny only has sex with me now.'

'And dad only has sex with Charlie, makes sense.'

'Okay, I think that's enough sex talk, there are too many children here.' Arthur said with amusement.

'Uncle Harry, can we show Evan around?' Rose asked.

'Do you want to Evan, go with your cousins?'

'Yeah, I'd like to see everything, but why does this place look strange, like it might fall down.'

'It's held up by magic Evan, you're safe,' Arthur smiled.

'Oh, okay granddad.'

'Come on Evan,' Rose took Evan's hand and all the kids headed outside.

'No flying, he doesn't know how yet,' Harry yelled.

'Okay, how did it go Harry?' Molly asked.

'Mrs. Gibbs is a nice woman, she was shocked at first. I explained that I could legally take Evan, but I would only do that if he wasn't treated right or she wouldn't allow me to see him. Minerva chipped in and she finally agreed. I wasn't expecting to take him so soon, but Minerva suggested that Mrs. Gibbs speak with her husband without me there, seems he has a bit of a temper. I asked Evan if he ever hit him, he said no, just yells. But he did say he loved his parents and he looks happy, so I'm leaving him with them.'

'He looks well cared for and seems very sure of himself, not shy either.' Molly said.

'No, he's not shy or scared of anything,' Charlie said, 'He even told Harry he doesn't lie and hates people lying,' everyone chuckled as they looked towards Harry.

'Yeah, seems he has a few of my traits apart from looking like me. But I'm glad he got Ginny's eyesight and not mine.'

'So you aren't angry with me anymore Harry?' Ginny asked softly.

'No, I realised it was mainly my fault Ginny and I explained all that to Evan, well, as much as I could for now, he'll learn everything sooner or later. So do you want to be part of his life?'

'I would like to, I tried not to think about him over the years, but I always wondered how he was, if he was happy, what he looked like.'

'It's why Ginny got depressed on the second of September. She never forgot that day or what she gave up,' Lee explained.

'So let's put all that behind us Ginny, get to know our son and he can get to know all of us.'

'Yes, let's do that,' Ginny gave Harry a small smile.

'Dad, dad,' Evan ran inside.

'Hey, what, is something wrong?' Harry asked anxiously gazing intensely at his son.

'Victoire and Hugo are flying on brooms.'

Harry sagged a little with relief, 'Yes, we do that, I'll show you soon okay then teach you how to fly, unless you want Ginny to teach you, she is the professional?'

'I would rather it was you dad?'

'I can then when you're comfortable Ginny can show you more if you like?'

'Yeah, sounds good, when, I want to fly.'

'We'll come out in a few minutes. Tell Rose to get my broom out of the shed.'

'Mine too, we'll both go up with you,' Charlie said.

'Might as well get mine as well, we'll all take you up Evan, that way you'll feel safer,' Ginny said.

'Okay, don't be long,' Evan said excitedly then ran back out of the house.

'You should get out there before the others decide to take him up,' Molly said, 'Hugo sometimes can't help himself.

'That's my boy,' Ron grinned, 'Let's all go show Evan what it's like Harry.'

'Yeah, okay, in a minute, Ginny, about his name, Evan Prewett, I think I know why but I'd like to hear it from you.'

'Prewett as you know is mum's maiden name, Evan, well it was your mother's maiden name but it's a nice boys name as well. I wanted something familiar, but not so familiar it would make everyone know who he was, before he was old enough. I knew he'd turn out magical, so eventually he would have to know about all this and us.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought and bloody clever Ginny, I would not have picked up on that name at all. Even Charlie said he wouldn't, only by his looks would we know. That's why I needed to explain that he will be recognised and probably photographed. I'm waiting to see what gets written about all this.'

'There was a small part in the Daily Prophet this morning Harry, they said bigger story tomorrow on how Harry Potter never knew he had a son,' Arthur said.

'Oh great, well, I knew this would happen, someone couldn't resist going to the papers. But I don't want Evan to read anything that's been twisted or not the truth.'

'Maybe you should go see one of them Harry, put out the story yourself. If you did that first thing tomorrow, then the next day everyone will know that your story about your son will be released soon. You know the paper will make it look bad for you and Ginny.'

Harry stared over at Ginny, 'Yeah, after what happened yesterday, it's bound to and probably more aimed at Ginny than me. Okay, but what about you Ginny, do you want me to say how this came about, all of it I mean. I don't mind going into my story about Sirius and why I acted that way.'

'Put it down Harry, it's best to get all this out in the open and put behind us. Evan's old enough to understand all this and he should, because he will get attention being your son.'

'Alright, I'll go see Witch Weekly in the morning before I go to the office. I was planning on taking Evan in to show him the ministry, I can let them take a picture of him so hopefully he won't be followed all the time. But we should get out to the kids before Hugo does take Evan up,' Harry took Charlie's hand and they left the house with everyone else.

Harry took his broom from Rose, 'Come here Evan, I'll take you up first, then you can go up alone,' Harry showed his son how to sit, then sat behind him and slowly lifted off the ground. Charlie was on one side, Ginny on the other and Ron behind them, 'Now I'll just take you around and show you how to slow down and turn then land, okay, so watch closely.'

'I'm watching and this is great,' Evan laughed then stared at everything he's father did and listened to his instructions before they landed, 'Hugo, can Evan use your broom until I buy him one, he can't use my Firebolt, not till he has more experience?'

'Sure Uncle Harry,' Hugo handed Evan the broom, 'Don't break it.' he laughed.

'I won't,' Evan grinned, then sat astride the broom and lifted off slowly with his father next to him, 'Wow,' Evan laughed.

'Okay, let's go, remember what I said and if you get worried, let me know,' Harry, Ginny, Ron and Charlie kept Evan in the centre of them and watched how he handled the broom.

'He's like his parents, a natural, you better get him his own broom Harry,' Charlie called.

'Yep, looks like a lot of flying for us babe. Let's go a little faster Evan,' Harry called and flew fast past Evan making the boy laugh then caught up with his father. Everyone held back and just watched Harry and his son fly and dodge each other, sometimes flying under each other, but they were having a great time. So even though Ginny would like to get to know Evan she realised that Harry needed this, needed his time with his son, the first blood family he had. Like everyone knew, Harry doesn't think of those muggles as family, but now he has a son that he is finally getting to know.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

After a good fly, everyone went inside and washed up, then sat down ready for dinner, Evan sitting beside Harry and Charlie, with Ginny on his other side.

Harry noticed Charlie seemed quiet, 'What's up love?'

'I just realised that you and Ginny will have more to do with each other now.'

'Only in regards to Evan love, that's all,' Harry got up and sat on Charlie's lap, 'You know I love you.'

Charlie tightened his arms around Harry, 'I know, all this has happened so suddenly, hard to get my head around it,' Charlie kissed Harry's neck making him groan softly.

'Oh don't start you two, there are kids here you know,' Ron said.

'Yes, they should not see what you two get up two,' Hermione said.

Harry waved his hand towards everyone then started to kiss Charlie with Evan staring up at them.

'Do they snog all the time?' Evan asked and everyone around the table with a loud yes before they all laughed.

'You'll have to get used to them Evan, even Charlie throwing Harry over his shoulder,' Ron said.

'I'm not used to seeing anyone snog, mum said it's not for kids eyes.'

'Then I'm sure you're mum is going to be shocked with some of the things you'll see and told about,' Arthur said kindly, 'All of them around the table seem to snog no matter who is watching, but Charlie and Harry are the worse, as you can see.'

Charlie and Harry's lips finally parted, but they kept staring at each other, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Harry, sorry, it's all good,' Charlie moved closer to Harry's ear and whispered, 'But expect to be tied up tonight.'

'Why would you tie dad up?'

'I never expected you to hear that Evan,' Charlie said going wide eyed, 'Sorry, it's just a game your dad and I do, in private.'

'Oh, you mean for sex?'

'Okay Evan, let's leave the sex talk until you're older,' Harry chuckled.

'Dinner,' Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, Angelina and Ginny started floating food onto the table with Evan looking wide eyed again, 'Hope you enjoy it Evan.'

'It's looks great grandma,' Evan stared at all the food then watched everyone eat before he started eating as well, 'Yum.'

'Yep, you can't beat grandma's cooking Evan,' Harry grinned.

'It's a wonder you all aren't fat eating like this, my mum's fat, she likes her chocolates, but she's great to hug, all squishy.'

Everyone laughed at Evan's excitement and enthusiasm, but how he wasn't shy about saying anything or asking anything. They all knew they would have to be careful what they say in front of the young boy.

After everyone finished desert with Evan having two helpings of treacle tart, just like his father, Rose looked at Harry.

'Uncle Harry, something occurred to me since you explained about your scar and the war.'

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, 'It's up to you two.'

'Let's hear what Rosie has to say first then we'll decide. So Rose, ask then you're mother and I will see if Uncle Harry can tell you.'

'Okay, well you got a scar when he tried to kill you as a baby. But I heard mum and dad talking about him using the killing curse on you a second time. So is that true and if so, do you have another scar like the one of your head?'

'Why did our daughter have to have your brains Hermione,' Ron shook his head but smiled at his daughter.

'Rose, even though you will learn all this when you are a lot older, this is family so maybe you should know. That's if it's alright with Uncle Harry,' Hermione said.

'Uncle Harry,' Rose said.

Harry noticed all the kids staring at him, 'Okay, yes he did use the killing curse again that night and as you can see, I survived again and yes I do have another lightning shaped scar, on my chest. Only your Uncle Charlie has seen it.'

'Um Harry, I've seen it remember,' Ginny said.

'Oh, right, sorry, I forgot.'

'Thanks, shows how memorable that time was for you,' Ginny said sarcastically but with a smile on her face.

'I didn't mean like that Ginny blimey. It was so long ago, that's all I meant, so stop being a smart arse.'

'Dad, you swore,' Evan said sounding shocked.

'Sorry, I do quite a lot.'

'Can we see it dad, your other scar?'

Harry stared down at Evan, 'Okay, just this once for all of you,' Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside, 'As you can see its larger.'

'And backwards from the other one,' Rose said as she tilted her head, 'Did it hurt Uncle Harry?'

'You're a bit young for this, but I need to explain. The killing curse is instant, you die instantly, since I didn't die, but I did end up unconscious, no I never felt it. But when I woke up I did feel it then, it was also bleeding a lot. Grandma had to give me potions every day for a month to heal it. Since Evan doesn't know this I'll explain, the killing curse is what's known as a dark curse, dark magic and is illegal in our world. If anyone uses that curse and a few others, they end up in Azkaban for life, that's our prison. Now dark magic can never be healed fully, that's why I have these scars. I could be cut with other hexes or jinxes, but they heal properly, leaving no scar. Do you understand Evan?'

'Yeah, so that's who you go after, people that use these illegal curses?'

'Yes, them and doing other things that are considered dark. Uncle Ron is an auror as well, we work together.'

'And your dad is about to be my boss,' Ron grinned.

'Yeah, Professor McGonagall told me, she showed me a magazine with dad's picture on the front and about head auror Shacklebolt going to be a teacher, but they didn't have his picture, because he's not as famous as dad is.'

'He was sort of famous Evan. Just after our war finished, he was the minister. But he missed being an auror, so he left and I got the job. But no, there is no one in our world as famous as your dad.'

'Yeah, the boy who lived, the chosen one, undesirable number one and the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter is one famous bloke Evan,' George grinned.

'I didn't hear chosen one or undesirable number one.'

'Thanks George,' Harry shook his head, 'The prophecy I mentioned, someone let it known there was a prophecy made about him and me, so I was called the chosen one. The other name, well, he and his followers were running our world for a while, they didn't like me at all, so I was called undesirable number one. You've seen tv shows, maybe police shows, where there is always one criminal that's at the top of the list.'

'Yeah, the FBI's most wanted, that sort of thing.'

'Right, I was number one but only to the bad people, not the good people. I was in hiding with everyone here, we were trying to stay safe.'

'So when will I learn all this stuff about the war?'

'From third year up, but from the time you go to Hogwarts, you will hear the older kids talking about things they learn. Like in your common room of a night, the older ones will sit and do their work and usually talk about it. If you do hear stuff, you can write me and I'll try to explain.'

'It's getting late and all the kids look tired,' Molly smiled at all her grandkids.

'We're getting to know Evan, when will we see him again Uncle Harry?' Hugo asked.

'I'll be working that out with his parent's tomorrow night.'

After that, all the kids went to Evan then to their uncle, aunts and grandparents before heading home with Ginny giving Evan a hug before she left with Lee. Evan hugged his grandparents, then left with his father and Charlie.

The following morning Charlie made breakfast before kissing Harry's lips and Evan on the head before heading to work.

'So are you ready to see some of our world Evan?'

'Yep, I can't wait. So we do that apparating thing again?'

'No, floo this time, the fireplace, when we use it to go somewhere or talk to someone it's called floo. So again, hold on tight.' Harry took Evan's hand who had clamped his small hand on Harry's arm, then he threw the powder and they vanished in a flash of green flames.

'It's huge,' Evan stared around.

'This is the atrium of the ministry of magic. Normally there's hundreds of people all around, but we arrived early to avoid the attention. Come on, let's get up to my office,' Harry kept his hand on Evan's arm and led him to the lift, 'Now these lifts are different to what you know. They don't just go up and down, they go backwards and forwards. So hold onto the straps as soon as we get in, okay.'

'Okay,' Evan grinned but kept looking around until they got into the lifts and they went backwards then up, 'Wow.'

'Seems to be your favourite word son,' Harry smiled.

'Yeah, because it's all wow. You said that I reminded you of you, what did you mean dad?'

'I never knew anything about this world until I was eleven. Hagrid was the one to come see me and tell me because Professor Dumbledore thought my relatives would have told me, they didn't and I wasn't getting my letters. So you see, I was all knew to this when I was your age,' Harry and Evan left the lifts.

'So we are alike in a lot of ways.'

'Yes, we are. Okay, here we are, I'm not sure if any of the others will be in yet,' Harry opened the door and led Evan over to his desk, 'I work here, but soon I'll have the office in there.'

'Yes, my office,' Kingsley smiled as he stepped in.

'Evan, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt or soon to be Professor Shacklebolt, and my boss, Kingsley, my son Evan Gibbs.'

Kingsley shook Evan's hand, 'You are exactly like your dad Evan, it's nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too sir, your voice is so deep and you're tall, really tall.'

Kingsley and Harry laughed, 'Yes he is. When I first met Kingsley, I was fifteen and he intimated me so much I could hardly talk to him.'

'I was one of your father's guards, like body guard and an auror, so Harry was a little awed when he met me. He got over that fast though. So how are you after hearing about your father and our world?'

'Great, dad's a great bloke, so is Charlie and well, everyone. I even met Ginny, my mother.'

'We all went to the Burrow for dinner last night. Evan got to fly as well, he's like me and Ginny, a natural on a broom.'

'I'm sure he is a lot like both of you, especially with his power. Have you explained about that?'

'Not everything, Minerva told him he can't use magic outside of Hogwarts, that's as far as we got though. Oh, here are the others, let's introduce you Evan. There's Simon and he happens to be Kingsley's partner like Charlie is mine, also he's going to be you're professor as well. Then there's Maxwell and Mary,' Harry pointed, 'Seamus, Sharon, Martin, David, Ernie, Parvati and Susan, you know Uncle Ron.'

'Hi,' Evan smiled and waved, 'Hi Uncle Ron, can't wait to fly with Hugo again.'

'That's all he talked about Evan, except he said you have to get your own broom.'

'I'm getting him one today. Ron can you watch him I need a word with Kingsley.'

'He'll be fine with me, won't you Evan?'

'Sure, I like you Uncle Ron, we're fine dad, go talk auror stuff.'

'Yes sir,' Harry saluted making Evan laugh then followed Kingsley into his office, 'Sorry I never asked about today, it happened suddenly. Minerva suggested Mrs. Gibbs talk to her husband about this with us gone, that he wouldn't like any of this. So I need today to be with Evan.'

'It's fine and I was expecting you to ask just not that you'd have him so soon. Are you leaving him with them or taking him?'

'Leaving him, well, it depends on the father. They love him and he loves them, but it seems the father has a bit of a temper, he's never hurt Evan, nothing like that. So I'm heading back there this afternoon to work things out, about visitation and when Evan can stay. Minerva and I explained about Hogwarts and why he will be known. I'm also heading to Witch Weekly to give them the story and a picture of Evan, get it out of the way.'

'Okay, then I suppose I'll see you back tomorrow. Just keep calm, for Evan Harry.'

'I will, he's a good kid,' Harry grinned then joined his son who was laughing at something Seamus said and knew that his friends had been telling Evan some embarrassing stories about him from when he was a kid.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Harry and Evan arrive in the waiting room of Witch Weekly and within seconds reporters were surrounding them.

'I need to speak with Edward Gallagher first,' Harry called out but kept Evan close to him, then they were shown into an office of an older man.

'Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again.' he shook Harry's hand, 'We heard rumours that you had a son and it seems to be true. What can we do for you at Witch Weekly this time?'

'Since it's going to get out, I thought I could give your magazine the story of how I only just found out about Evan. You've always done right by me, so I think you deserve the story.'

'Thank you and we always will Mr. Potter. So the name Evan, is that after your mother?'

'Yes, her maiden name was Evans as everyone knows.'

'Then we'd love to do your story Mr. Potter, will we be allowed to have a picture of you and your son, together?'

'Yes, that's fine and I expected you to ask.'

'Then let me get Shaun, get the story then we'll get the picture. Please take a seat, I'll be right back.'

Harry nodded then pointed to a sofa for Evan to sit then he sat beside his son who was looking around at lots of copies of the magazine, with Harry's face on most of them.

'You really do have a lot of attention, don't you dad, and people seem to do what you want.'

'Not always Evan, but like any newspaper or magazine, the more impressive the story, the more they sell and anything to do with me seems to sell. But this story will be big and will sell a lot of copies. So they like it because it makes them money.'

'But this is about us, why do they get the money?'

'They pay us Evan, I don't keep it, I usually give the money to Hogwarts.'

'You said you were rich.'

'Yes, I am, my parents left me everything and they had a lot, but my godfather left me his family's money who were extremely wealthy. To this day I have never needed to go into my godfather's vault for money. I use my parents or what I earn. But now you're rich too Evan and I will be setting you up with your own vault, with just enough to live on for now. When you're older I will set you up another one. Now when we go there, I will change a lot to muggle money so you can use it at home. But our money you will have as well, you can't use that except in the magical world. I'll explain more later, there here,' Harry smiled then stood to greet the man who walked in with the editor.

'This will be a big story Mr. Potter.'

'Yes, I realise that. As we've discussed before, the money for the story is to go to Hogwarts.'

'Yes, I remember Mr. Potter. So let's sit down and you can tell your story and your son's story.'

Harry sat back next to his son, 'This actually goes back to when I was fourteen. Well, it starts back then.'

'Then just say what you wish Mr. Potter and I'll take it down,' Shaun said.

'Okay, well as you all know my godfather was in hiding at the time, I did spend a lot of time with him and the order of the phoenix. At the age of fourteen is when I worked out I was gay, and I had started to develop feelings for my godfather. I never said anything to him, not until I was fifteen. We talked a lot, he had feelings for me, but we worked out nothing would happen because of my age. Well, not long after I turned fifteen I talked Sirius around, he literally had no choice. I would sneak into his room of a night, into his shower, we kept it secret mainly because I was underage and Sirius could get into trouble, so saying that, yes there was sex, all my doing though, Sirius didn't want to until I was older, but as I said, I made that difficult then impossible for him to say no. I loved Sirius very much, he loved me, when he died I was devastated, but because of Voldemort I didn't have time to dwell on the loss or grieve. I dated Ginny Weasley even though I was gay, this was for a few reasons. First I figured I would die before the end of the war, I thought since Ginny had liked me for a long time she could have some nice memories of our time together. I also never wanted to love again, I was scared to love again and even though I hate admitting this, she was a good distraction from what was going on, what I knew I had to do. After the war, I finally started to feel the loss, grieve for Sirius and since I didn't have anything to focus on, I changed. I was quiet, my friends said I was cold, hard in a lot of ways, not cruel in any way, just not the way I was and that all came down to the way I felt about Sirius, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Anyway, Ginny and I started dating again, I broke up with her right after Albus Dumbledore died. I was worried that Voldemort would go after her if he found out. So we were dating, yes sex was involved, but I couldn't give her what she wanted, feelings, touching, emotions, I wouldn't hold her hand, I wouldn't put my arm around her, I just couldn't feel anything and I didn't really want to, I was still mourning Sirius. One night after dragging me into the room of requirement and after sex, she realised nothing had changed between us, she broke up with me, which was for the best, best for her, because I could never give her what she wanted. I felt lost, alone and having no family I felt like I didn't have anyone to turn to, someone that would understand what I was feeling. Anyway, we never saw each other at all over the next month or so. Then one day Ron Weasley came to tell me she'd left and no one knew where she was or why she left. He wanted to know what happened between us. The Weasley family had no idea where she was and they only received one letter asking her father for money. Months later she returned but was quiet, she never told anyone anything. Not much happened over the years only what you already know. I married Charlie, Ginny married Lee Jordon and she plays for the Holyhead Harpies. One day Minerva McGonagall came to see me, this was a few days ago. She explained that Poppy Pomfrey retired and knew that my patient file should be kept confidential, she thought there might be others, so she decided to check. She found out that Ginny had been pregnant when we were at Hogwarts, she came to tell me, I went to confront Ginny. She refused to talk, I asked if she terminated the baby, she still refused to talk, so I decided to take her to court. During the court case she told me she never terminated, but gave our son up for adoption. She wrote down all the information and Kingsley Shacklebolt went to Hogwarts to get a list of all boys who were starting Hogwarts this year. The next day I went with Minerva McGonagall and Charlie to see Evan, meet his family. I needed to make sure he was loved and looked after before I decided to take custody of him. Evan is loved and looked after, so he will be staying with his adoptive parents. We are talking tonight about visitation, Hogwarts and everything that I will need to help Evan with, they are muggles. Minerva explained about Hogwarts and how he will be starting in September. His adoptive mother let me take Evan home with me last night so he could meet the rest of his family, which he did. The minister told me there was a small story in the Daily Prophet about my son. As you know I hate the Daily Prophet and won't give them the time of day that's when I thought I should tell my story. I spoke with Ginny last night and she said let's get it all out in the open and hopefully we can put that behind us and get to know our son, so she gave me permission to explain her part in this.'

'So are you and Mrs. Jordon friends again, we know you haven't talked in years?'

'Yes, we decided it was time to forget about that for Evan's sake. We both want to get to know him and he wants to know us.'

'Since I can see how much your son looks like you, is that the reason you decided to tell him?'

'The main reason, as you know more than most, anything to do with me ends up in the papers or magazines. Evan would have a lot of attention once he started Hogwarts. So we thought he deserved to know and it would be better if I explained than for him to hear from others.'

'You said he's staying with his adoptive parents. Did you consider taking custody of your son since you have legal rights?'

'I did until I realised I might be taking him from a loving home. If he was raised like me, then yes, I would have taken Evan into my custody. But his mother is a very nice woman, she loves Evan, Evan loves her.'

'But I love my dad too, my real dad,' Evan smiled up at Harry.

'I'm sure you do Evan. How are you getting on with your father? Sorry Mr. Potter, is it alright to ask your son some questions?'

'Yes, it's fine, within reason of course.'

'Of course, so Evan?'

'Great, dad's been telling me all about the magical world, he levitated Uncle Charlie, that was funny, then he showed me how to fly on brooms, Uncle Charlie, my mum and Uncle Ron was with me. I borrowed my cousin Hugo's broom, it was fun. Dad and Uncle Charlie showed me a lot of magic, things I will learn at Hogwarts.'

'What about your uncles, aunts and grandparents, how did you get on with them? There's a lot of them, I'm sure it was very daunting meeting them.'

'No, I'm not the shy type, but they were all great. I'd never seen anyone snog before, dad and Charlie snogged, then granddad explained that all of them snog even with people around.'

Harry laughed, 'Not too much information son.'

'Sorry dad, it's all so fascinating. I met the other aurors this morning, dad explained what they do.'

'Do you think you'd like to be an auror when you finish Hogwarts?'

'I don't know, I don't know that much yet, maybe in a few years when I learn more about all this then I'll decide. Before I heard all this, I did think of being a doctor, do you have those here since dad said he needed potions to heal him.'

'We do, but they are healers, not doctors. There a lot different from what you know Evan and things in our world can be healed that can't be in the muggle world. I'm sure you father will explain all that in time. Mr. Potter, we heard rumours that you stormed out of the courtroom after calling Mrs. Jordon something, can you confirm that?'

'Yes, I called her a bitch,' Harry shrugged, 'It was right after she told me she gave our son up for adoption. I was angry, upset, which anyone could understand. Normally when that happens, I train in the auror training room, but Charlie wouldn't let me. He wanted me to talk about everything and I admit I broke down, cried into his arms.'

'This is surprising to hear Mr. Potter, from what we know, you don't show your emotions.'

'The last time I cried was over Albus Dumbledore's body. Even with Sirius I couldn't cry, I was in shock for a long time and again because of Voldemort I couldn't take the time to really think about him. I think that's why I was so closed off after I killed Voldemort, I just seemed to shut down.'

'Until that day Charlie Weasley carried you out of the ministry, over his shoulder.'

Harry laughed, 'Yes, we'd been seeing each other for a while. But one morning when I arrived home to get ready for work, my picture of Sirius was on my bed. It always stayed in my photo album, I was convinced he was telling me to stop seeing Charlie, so I did. I avoided going anywhere that Charlie would find me and my home is under the fidelius charm, so he couldn't get in. That's when he turned up at the ministry and confronted me. But I think I've given you enough for a few stories.'

'Yes, you have, so if we organise the picture of you and your son, you can be on your way and your story will be out from tomorrow.'

Harry nodded, then with Evan followed the men from the office and stood for some pictures with his son before leaving to show Evan more of their world.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Harry kept his son close as they left the Witch Weekly building and apparated them to London near the Leaky Cauldron.

'This pub Evan, only magical people can see it. Inside at the back is the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we can buy all sorts of things that we use in our world. Now people might spot me and start to shake my hand, smile, say hello, they might spot you and start asking you things, just let me handle this. They can wait until the story is out, okay?'

'Sure dad.'

'Let's go,' Harry let his son enter the pub then quickly went through to the back with people all calling out to him, so he just gave them a smile and a wave. He tapped the bricks then watched his son's face as Diagon Alley appeared before him, 'Welcome to Diagon Alley Evan.'

'Wow,' Evan's eyes widened as he gazed around then stepped through into a wonderful magical world, 'Wow.'

Harry laughed, 'Yes, wow, I said the same thing when I saw it the first time. It was Hagrid that brought me here to buy my Hogwarts things. I'll do that after you get your letter. So let's start with a broom then an owl, before heading up to Gringotts, that's the bank. That's the big white building up there.'

'It's bent.'

'Everything is like that here, you get used to it.'

'Dad, does that shop say Weasley?'

'Yes, that's Uncle George's shop, it's a joke shop. Would you like to see it while we're here?'

'Can we?'

'Yes, if you want, let's get the broom first,' Harry and Evan walked up to Quality Quidditch Supplies and stepped inside.

'Mr. Potter, are you after a new broom already? You just bought the latest Firebolt.'

'No, that's still good, I'm here to get my son his first broom. I thought the new nimbus five would be good for him to start with. Could I have his name put on it as well?'

'A son, I never knew you had one, so what's his name?'

'Evan Potter.' Harry said then waited until the man went into the back, 'I meant to tell you, but in our world you will be known as Evan Potter, it's the law. You can stay Evan Gibbs when you're with your parents.'

'Oh, okay, I'm sure I'll get used to it. So you get everything for that quidditch game in here?'

Harry smiled knowing his son was taking all this easier than he thought and he had finally started to relax knowing his son seemed fine especially with him.

'Yes, brooms, all the balls used in the game, the bats that beaters use. I'll explain everything about the game soon.'

Harry watched his son looking around the store before he paid the man for his son's broom and they left. They went into the owlery and looked around.

'Wow,' Evan said again making Harry laugh.

'Have a look around, see which one you like.'

'I've never had a pet, how do I look after them?'

'It's not hard Evan, just leave a window open so they can go hunting of a night. Now when you give them a letter, let's say it's for me, you tell the owl to take the letter to your father Harry Potter and he or she will find me. I'll send Trumpet to you and you'll see.'

'Trumpet, that's a strange name for an owl.'

'Sometimes when he hoots he sounds like a trumpet. He was out hunting last night that's why you never saw him. He should be there by the time we get home. So have a look around, chose an owl.'

Harry stood back and watched his son go from owl to owl until he stopped at a snowy owl, that instantly made Harry think of Hedwig, he stepped over to his son who was patting the owl.

'Is this the one you want son?'

'He's beautiful, so yeah, I would like him dad.'

'Okay, he's yours. But I'll tell you this, my first owl, Hagrid bought her for me when I was eleven. She was a beautiful white snowy owl and her name was Hedwig, she died just before I turned seventeen.'

Evan stared from his father to the owl, 'Can I call him Hedwig?'

'If you want to Evan, but I would suggest you think about it. You might find another name you like.'

'No, I like Hedwig and you got her when you were eleven, like me.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then took the owl and cage to the counter, paid and also bought owl treats before leaving with his son. They went up to Gringotts and Harry organised a vault for his son and noticed Evan gazing at all the goblins, 'There goblins Evan, they take care of our money.'

'Strange.'

'Yes, they are a bit until you get used to them.'

'Would you like to take your son to his vault Mr. Potter?'

'Not today thanks, I just want some galleons changed to muggle money,' Harry put a heap of gold galleons on the counter and waited until the goblin finished. He handed Harry his money and a key, 'Thank you, come on Evan, one more stop then we'll eat.'

'Okay, but it's all fascinating.'

'Yes, it is,' Harry laughed then led his son up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 'George.'

'Harry, Evan, I wasn't expecting you,' George shook Harry's hand then gave his nephew a hug.

'Evan saw the name, so I told him you owned it, he wanted to see.'

'Hi Uncle George,' Evan grinned hugely.

'Hey Evan, well, you can look around if you want, but I'd ask your dad if you want to buy anything.'

'Maybe some of your safer products George. Can I leave the owl and broom behind the counter?'

'Sure, then go show your son what he's in for.'

'It looks great Uncle George.'

'It is but some products can get a little dangerous, so let's go look around, see you soon George.'

'I'll be here.'

Harry and Evan walked around the shop, he watched Evan pick things up read the label before moving on. Harry noticed his son's eyes looked excited at a couple of products, so he nodded letting him know it was alright to buy them. They ended up buying a few products before saying goodbye to George. They sat inside the Leaky Cauldron, talked while they ate and even though Harry knew they were being stared at, he thought he'd get his son used to the attention. A few people came up to say hello to Harry, to shake his hand and they all smiled down at Evan telling him how much like his father he was before walking away.

Harry and Evan with their shopping stepped into the house, 'Open the cage and let your owl out, he can fly around the house for a while and there's food and water. Oh there's Trumpet, up on the top of the cupboard.'

Evan nodded and opened the cage and watched as his beautiful owl hopped out, then just sat there staring at him and gave a soft hoot.

'Hey love, hi Evan,' Charlie gave Harry a kiss on his lips and kissed Evan's head, 'So how was it today Evan?'

'Great, I met all the aurors, then dad did an interview before we went shopping, he got me an owl I called Hedwig because dad said his first owl looked like mine and he got it at eleven.'

'Yes he did and I see you've been to my brother's shop.'

'That place is just so…wow.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'I've been hearing that word all day. I want your opinion on something Charlie, a couple of the Witch Weekly magazines, things about me and my life. Do you think I should take them to show Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, it might make them understand more?'

'Actually, that's not a bad idea. But also take the one announcing dad as minister, then they will know that Evan will be part of a very important family.'

'That's a good idea, so I'll just go freshen up, grab the magazines and we'll go. Won't be long Evan and you have to get your stuff.'

'I'll do it now, but I wish I could stay longer.'

'That's what we're going to sort out Evan because I want you to stay as well,' Harry smiled then ran up the stairs with Evan heading into his bedroom.

Harry and Charlie had their arms around each other, snogging when Evan came back down.

'You do snog a lot,' Evan smiled.

'All the time mate, so get used to it. Just one thing Evan, don't tell your parents you heard me say I was going to tie your dad up,' Charlie grimaced.

Evan and Harry laughed, 'I won't Uncle Charlie, but you look so strong, you could just hold him still.'

'Yes, but it's not as much fun.'

'Okay, enough about that,' Harry shook his head, 'Let's go.' Harry put Hedwig back in the cage, while Charlie took Evan's other bag.

Harry, holding the cage and Evan's arm again and Charlie with the bag, apparated away and arrived again down the street from Evan's home. They walked quietly up the road until they came to the house where Evan just opened the door and let them in.

'Dad, Uncle Charlie, I want you to meet my dad, and you know mum.'

'Mr. Gibbs, I'm Harry Potter and this is my partner Charlie Weasley,' Harry put the cage down, then held out his hand, but the man never shook it straight away. He stared at Harry for a minute then gave Harry's hand one quick shake then he shook Charlie's.

'I'm sure my wife told you I'm not happy about this, but that McGonagall woman explained about Evan's adoption not being legal, so if I want to keep my son I have to accept that you will be part of his life.'

'Yes, I only agreed not to take custody of Evan if he was loved and looked after, which I can see he is and Evan also told me he loves you. To me a child saying that tells me more than anything else.'

'Why don't we all sit down and work this out. So Evan son, how was your visit?'

'It was amazing mum, we went to Uncle Charlie's parent's home, his father is minister. I meet all my uncles, aunts and cousins, my grandparents of course, oh and my mother and her husband, they don't have kids though. Then Hugo showed me how they fly, so dad took me flying, it was so great and fun,' Evan said excitedly.

'Minister Mr. Potter?'

'Charlie's father is the minister for magic, that's like your prime minister but in our world. I know this is hard for you to believe as you've never seen what I'm talking about, but our world is hidden but around and inside your world. There are things that are right there, but only magical people can see them. So Arthur Weasley is the boss you could say and he does have meetings with your prime minister, that only happens when he needs to know something that might affect your world. I thought you could see these and realise why Evan needed to know everything and there would be no way he could not go to Hogwarts. One is he needs to learn to use his magic safely, for his safety and others. Two is because of who I am, I'm very well known in our world, famous a lot of people call me, so everyone will know instantly that Evan is my son and he will get attention, which he did today when I gave an interview explaining all about Evan,' Harry handed over a few copies of Witch Weekly magazine.

'Everyone knows dad, we went shopping today, everyone would wave or say hello, some would shake his hand, they even said hello to me. I met the head auror who is going to be one of my teachers and dad's taking his job, then I met all the other aurors.'

'Aurors, can you explain what that is Mr. Potter?'

'The best example I could give you is we're like Scotland Yard and special forces, but with magic. We are the head of all law enforcement, aurors are the elite, the best because it's our job to protect the magical world. So saying that it's like I'm about to be the boss of Scotland Yard.'

'That is very impressive even if I wish none of this is happening. Okay, my wife and I spoke last night, we know we have no choice, so Evan can visit you, stay with you on holidays. But from what that McGonagall woman said, it's a boarding school Evan will be going to. So we'll have to split those holidays. Another thing, when he buys all this stuff I was told about, I would like to go with Evan.'

'That's fine, I will just have to guide you in. The entrance to our magical shops is through a pub, now that entrance is in London, but you can't see it, only magical people can see it. If I'm holding your arm, then you will be able to see it and enter. My best friend, Hermione, she takes her parents in like that, they are non-magical.'

'Okay, that sounds fine. I just want to stay a part of my son's life, and even though I can't do all this magic stuff, I don't want that to separate us. We're very happy, our family has a good life and it's a loving family.'

'I can see that Mr. Gibbs, that is why I'm willing to leave Evan with you and your wife, I just wish to be part of his life as well, but also because he is a wizard and will be a powerful one, he will need guidance from me on all things magical. So how about we discuss everything while we can?'

'I was going to suggest that you and Mr. Weasley stay for dinner, we can keep talking, get to know each other, that way we'll both know everything which will benefit Evan,' Kate said, so the adults all nodded then went into the kitchen with Evan ready to discuss magical and non-magical lives.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Just after the group sat down, a girl entered the kitchen, older than Evan, looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, then all she did was stare at Harry. At first they all thought it was because Evan and Harry looked alike, but they noticed they were looks someone would give someone they were checking out.

'One thing you should know, Evan will be known as Evan Potter in our world. He can keep Gibbs here, but not when he's at Hogwarts. Our laws state he must have his parents name and since I have legal rights over him, he will take my name, but only when he's in the magical world.'

'So here he will be Gibbs, that's going to confuse him a bit.'

'Behave Dawn, Mr. Potter is gay, this is his partner, Mr. Weasley.' Kate scolded her daughter.

'Why is it all the best looking blokes are gay, but you can tell your Evan's dad, shocked the life out of me when mum told me.'

'I'm sure it would have Dawn,' Harry gave her a smile.

'That McGonagall woman said Evan isn't allowed to use his magic outside of Hogwarts, until he's seventeen, an adult in your world.'

'Yes, that's right, and because this is an non-magical home, the ministry can tell when magic is used here. Minerva McGonagall is always allowed to use magic in a non-magical home because she is the one that explains all this to people like you that are non-magical. Since I am an auror, I am also allowed to use magic in your home, but if Charlie was to, then he would need to explain why he did and that's usually done in front of our courts.'

'They can tell, your ministry?' Dawn said.

'Yes, there are a lot of things our magic lets us know. I was saying to your mother yesterday, because Evan is my biological son, I can use a charm that will let me know where he is at all times and I can go to him instantly, anywhere in the world if I have to.'

'This picture here, you look like your about twenty and your hurt, there's also a lot of busted walls and stuff, but also blood on the floor,' Brian said.

'That was right after our war finished, when Harry killed a very evil dark wizard that wanted to take over our world and yours and Harry wasn't even eighteen yet,' Charlie said squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry could see confusion and questions on the muggle faces, 'Voldemort or Lord Voldemort as he was called wanted to rule and would use any means to achieve that, including murder or torture. A prophecy made about him and I before I was born said that either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. I'm lucky he never heard all of it, but the part he did hear was what sent him after me when I was a child. He murdered my parents and tried to kill me, that was the first time I became famous in our world.'

'How so?' Dawn asked.

'Harry is the only person to ever survive the killing curse, it's the only curse in our world that kills, it kills instantly. Yes, you could get stabbed, but there's a chance you could survive, here your doctors would do what they do, our world, healers could heal you. But the killing curse is literally instant, Harry didn't die, just got his scar on his forehead, so from then on he was called the boy who lived and everyone in our world knew his name,' Charlie tapped one of the other Magazines, 'After this, after Voldemort was gone, Harry was called the saviour of the wizarding world. The day that happened has been named the Harry Potter day, he has plaques and statues of him as a tribute. Not far from his parent's home which was left as a monument, there is a statue of Harry's parents and him as a child, but now there is another one near it, of how Harry looked right after the fighting finished. Harry doesn't like attention, but he's learned to live with it. Like with famous people in your world, they will be followed, photographed and asked questions. Harry's very private, so he will give an interview explaining something about his life and he only does that before someone else leaks the information and a lot of it might be lies.'

'Yes, I gave an interview yesterday, Evan chipped in a bit,' Harry smiled at his son, 'We explained how I never knew Evan existed until a few days ago, I explained what Ginny had done, that's Evan's biological mother and Charlie's sister. She was seventeen, pregnant and scared, a lot of it was my fault, so we've talked and we both just want what's best for Evan. I explained that Evan will be staying with you as long as we can see him and he can spend time with his other family, the Weasley family.'

'There all great dad, and so many of them.'

'So a large family, do you have siblings Mr. Potter?' Brian asked.

'No, I was an only child and my parents died when I was one. The Weasley family has been my family since I was twelve, it's large, seven kids, their all married and have their own children.'

'So you have a lot of cousins Evan?' Dawn asked.

'Yeah, heaps, a lot of girls, Victoire's pretty, long blond hair like her mum, Aunt Fleur, she's French. Uncle Bill is Uncle Charlie's older brother, but he has these scars on his face.'

'Bill was attacked by a werewolf years ago, but the wolf wasn't transformed when he attacked, so Bill is fine, he just prefers his meat raw. Bill is a very gentle man,' Charlie explained.

'So dragons, centaurs, unicorns, ghosts and werewolves, that doesn't surprise me.' Evan shrugged.

'There are a lot of things in our world that you might think are not real, vampires as well, their real. I met one when I was sixteen. But one of my father's best friends, Remus Lupin and my godson's father was a werewolf. He was attacked as a child, but never wanted to hurt anyone. So on the three nights of the full moon he would take this special potion called the wolfsbane potion, then lock himself up and he would sleep the whole time, but as a harmless wolf, not a werewolf.'

'So Evan will be safe with all that stuff?' Kate asked.

'Yes, there aren't any at Hogwarts, so he will be safe.'

'Mum said you turned into an animal, a dog,' Dawn said tilting her head.

'Yes, would you like to see?'

'Yes, I would love to.'

Harry nodded, stood up and transformed, then he nudged Evan's hand again and rubbed his head against Evan before transforming back.

'I call him Padfoot after my godfather, who looked exactly like I did as a dog when he changed. My father could turn into a stag and Minerva turns into a cat. It's not a spell anyone can learn, it's very difficult and took me two years to perfect it. Their called animagi and we have to register our animagi with the ministry so we don't abuse our animal form in way. As an auror, I can use my dog to spy if I need to, but I have to get permission from the head auror and minister.'

'But you're going to be the head auror and uncle Charlie's dad is minister, so he'd say yes wouldn't he?'

'Only if I have a good reason to Evan, but like I told you, I don't lie, so if I said I needed to use Padfoot, he knows I'm serious, so he usually lets me.'

'What's with the owl?' Dawn asked.

'Evan, why don't you let Hedwig out, he might like to go hunting now it's getting late? He'll need a bowl of water left out for him and treats occasionally.' Harry suggested.

'Sure dad,' Evan said happily and opened the cage, but Hedwig hopped onto Evan's arm and he carried him over to the table, the owl gave a hoot and Harry took a treat out of his pocket and gave it to his son's owl.

'We use them to send our mail, they can usually get from one place to another in a few hours, unless it's overseas. They can always find the person they have been sent to without any problem.'

'He's pretty Evan,' Dawn smiled then gave the owl a pat, 'So has Evan done any magic since he found out he was a wizard?'

'No, it's not allowed, but when he goes to Hogwarts, he will be doing spells all day, every day. He'll start off small, like floating a feather, turning a match into a needle, making simple potions, like to stop the hiccups or to get rid of pimples, things like that.'

'He will also see Harry at Hogwarts, the head auror will go every day for a week and lecture about dark magic in the defence against the dark arts class,' Charlie said.

'So even though Mr. Shacklebolt will be one of my teachers and he was or is head auror, it will change to you dad?' Evan said as he tilted his head.

'Yes, it's part of my job to inform your minds what dark magic is all about so they don't use it. I also explain that the use of dark magic could earn them a lifelong sentence in Azkaban. That's our prison Mr. Gibbs and it's very secure. There has only ever been one escape from there, well, actually Voldemort blasted the walls to allow his followers out. But normally no wizard could do that as it's protected by dementors, but back then, the dementors went over to his side. A department in our ministry, the Unspeakables, they came up with a spell that has the dementors only following the orders of the minister, the head auror and the Wizengamot, there the people that run out court system.'

'What are dementors, auror type men like you?' Dawn asked.

'No, they aren't men at all. They are these creatures that suck all the happiness out of you. Maybe your parents might remember this, but a couple of years before Evan was conceived, there were a lot of strange mist around, it got very cold and everyone seemed miserable. That was all caused by dementors and non-magical people can't see them, just feel their affects.'

'I do remember that, I was shopping with a friend when we walked through that strange mist,' Mrs. Gibbs said.

'That was around the time that some bridges collapsed and tornados were seen in this country.'

'All that was caused by Voldemort's followers, called death eaters. The minister back then, Scrimgeour, he spoke with your prime minister and explained the situation. Maybe you might even remember this. The prime minister back then always had this tall black man with him, does that sound familiar?'

'Yes, I remember that man because he had an earring in his ear and I thought that didn't look right since he was with the prime minister,' Mr. Gibbs said.

'That was Kingsley Shacklebolt, my boss, he was placed there to protect your minister.'

'But he left and went to guard you Harry, remember,' Charlie smirked.

'Yeah, I asked him why he wasn't with the muggle prime minister.'

'What did he say dad?' Evan asked.

'He said I was more important and had to make sure I was safe. That day, I was being moved from my non magical relatives place to a safe house, Charlie's families home. So the order of the phoenix, a group that was fighting Voldemort, they worked on a plan to take me safely away. At the time Voldemort had control over our ministry, so I couldn't use magic to leave. So this old ex auror, mad and a bit eccentric came up with a plan.'

'Yeah, seven Harry Potter's, he had six others drink this potion that transformed them into Harry, in every way. Three of my brothers changed and were with others, like order members or aurors. I was still living in Romania at the time, came back a few days later. I heard the stories, Fred and George, their my twin brothers, they told me everyone just stripped off in front of everyone else so they could all wear the same clothes. But Fred said he had to see what Harry was like, if you get what I mean.'

'Don't remind me Charlie, I'm watching six people stand there as me, with no clothes on. They didn't care about showing my body, but two were girls.'

'Girls, they changed into you?' Dawn said with her eyebrows raised.

'Yes, our sister in law Fleur and my best friend Hermione, she's also my sister in law now. So they became me and also had a quick look. Hermione, she's very smart, she told me that becoming a man is something she wouldn't experience very often and asked me how we walked properly,' Harry shrugged, then he wanted to change the subject, so he spoke with Evan's adoptive father, explained how they would need to go into Diagon Alley not long after Evan got his letters from Hogwarts. Then the two men talked about visitation and Harry would have Evan for the second part of the holidays as long as he could come back and see his family for a couple of hours before heading to Hogwarts again. Dawn wanted to go with them the day they bought Evan's things, so Harry and Charlie agreed to take Evan's adoptive family into Diagon Alley.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Leaving Evan that first night was hard on Harry and Evan. They hugged for a long time before Harry kissed Evan's head a few times before Charlie tugged him away, then they apparated away. Over the next couple of weeks, Harry sent his owl Trumpet to Evan every day, always with a long letter telling Evan more things about their world, but he usually sent a gift of some kind and Evan would send Hedwig back to Harry with long letters.

The day they were going to buy all Evan's Hogwarts things, Harry and Evan's father, Brian had worked out for them to drive to London, but he hadn't been sure they would all fit in the car. Harry explained he could put on an undetectable expansion charm on the car, temporarily that was.

So that morning, Harry and Charlie apparated to the backyard of Evan's home, another thing that Harry had worked out with Evan's adoptive parents. Harry laughed because Evan raced out the back and hugged him and realised that his son had been waiting for him and part of that was because he wanted to see Harry, of course the other part was his excitement about buying everything he needed for Hogwarts.

'Brian, Kate, Dawn,' Harry shook their hands before Charlie did.

'Harry, Charlie, so are we ready then?' Brian asked.

'Yes, I'll do the charm right before we get in the car.'

The group headed outside, Harry looked around, then pointed his wand at the car. The moment the doors opened, the Gibbs family stared in amazement at the size of the inside of the car. They all got in, with Harry and Charlie sitting beside Evan and Dawn in the back seat.

'You know, this is the first time I've been in a car,' Charlie said looking around at all the other cars on the freeway.

'Didn't you ever go in your dad's old Ford?'

'No, there was no reason when we can apparate or floo. Is that old thing still running wild at Hogwarts?'

'Hagrid said he's seen it a few times, it even comes up near his hut, Hagrid thinks that old car does that just to say hello.'

'It probably does,' Charlie could see the curious looks on the muggles faces and Evan's, 'My dad loves muggle things, non-magical things that all of you might have. He has this old shed on the property filled with all that. Well he had this old car, he put a flying charm and an undetectable expansion charm on it and it was mainly to get all my younger brothers and sister to Kings Cross station, especially with all their trunks and pets, like owls or rats.'

'So Hogwarts allows the kids to take pets?' Dawn asks.

'Yes, most take owls as they can send their mail, Ron, Charlie's brother and my best mate, when we were students he had a rat. Another friend of mine, Neville, who will be one of Evan's teachers, he had a toad called Trevor and Hermione had a cat called Crookshanks. I had my owl, Hedwig.'

'Is that why you called your owl Hedwig Evan?' his mother asked.

'Dad told me about Hedwig, she was a snowy owl as well and he got it for his eleventh birthday as a present from Hagrid, or Professor Hagrid.'

'It was Hagrid that took me shopping to buy all my things and he wasn't a teacher then, just the game keeper. Have you got your key for your vault?'

'Yeah, but you said I won't need to visit the vault today?'

'No, because I already got you plenty of money to keep and I'll pay for what you need. I just wanted to make sure you always have your key on you. So take this, it's full of wizard money and muggle money. On the train to Hogwarts there's this lady with a food cart, just make sure you don't eat too many sweets. If you try the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, a warning, every flavour means every flavour, like pepper, grass, liquorice and ear wax, but you get chocolate, lemon and peppermint, so take it easy when you buy that and there is also a feast the first night at Hogwarts. Every other night is normal dinners.'

'I'm sure I'll work it out and you did say Teddy and Victoire will show me all that.'

'Yep, they are going to stay with you on the train, you'll have your own compartment.'

They arrived in London, Brian parked the car and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Charlie stopped, 'Now you wouldn't be able to see a pub right in front of me, can you?' Harry asked the muggles who all shook their heads, 'No, but if Dawn and Brian take my arm, Kate if you take Charlie's, you will see it and we can take you through,' Harry waited and saw the muggles looking amazed again, 'Okay Evan, open the door and let's go in.'

The group stepped in after Evan, with Harry's name being called again, some people came to shake his hand. Harry smiled when some wanted to talk then explained that he had to go into Diagon Alley to buy his sons Hogwarts things. Then Evan got a lot of hello's and waves. Harry tapped the bricks and the opening to Diagon Alley revealed itself. He led the group onto the cobbled street and again saw the amazed looks on the muggles faces.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter,' a couple of kids yelled excitedly as they ran up to him.

'Hey kids,' Harry smiled.

'Can you sign our cards for us?' the two boys each held up a chocolate frog card and a quill.

'Sure,' Harry took the cards, 'They've been updated,' Harry quickly signed the cards, 'There you go.'

'Thanks Mr. Potter, but we heard your head auror, we want to be aurors, we want to be like you.'

'I suggest you wait until you get through your fifth year O.W.L.s then decide. You might find you like something else by then. But if you do, I'll look forward to training you.' Harry smiled down at the boys.

'Okay, we can do that, thanks Mr. Potter,' the boys said before running off looking excited.

'What were those cards dad?'

'Cards that you can collect, they have famous witches and wizards on them. You get them in packets of chocolate frogs.'

'I had a bit of a read, it said you have four order of merlin: first class, what are they?' Brian asked.

'The highest awards that our world gives out, on the first anniversary of Voldemorts death, me and a lot of others were presented with awards. Charlie has first class and second class. All Evan's family has either first, second or third class. Ron and Hermione, who were with me through everything, they have two first class each and they also have their own cards as well.'

'Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you,' an older woman shook Harry's hand.

'Nice to see you too Harriet,' Harry smiled as he shook her hand.

'I see what you mean about famous, you get smiles from everyone,' Dawn said staring around.

'Yes, it took me a long time to learn to live with all the attention. But this is the apothecary, we can get all your potion ingredients, scales, cauldron's stirring rods, vials and anything else you might need for potions,' Harry opened the door and let everyone in, he saw Dawn wrinkle her nose, 'Yeah, some of the things don't smell too good.'

'While you help Evan Harry, I'll get the stuff we need,' Charlie said.

'Okay love,' Harry kissed Charlie then looked down at Evan, 'Got your list Evan?'

'Yeah,' Evan pulled out his list, 'A pewter cauldron.'

Harry nodded and took his son and his adoptive family through the store, picking up everything Evan needed for Hogwarts. After that they went to Flourish and Blotts to get all Evan's books, then to Madame Malkins to get his robes, then all his parchment, quills and ink and Harry even bought Evan a few colour changing ink for Evan just for fun. There was one stop left and Charlie led the way into Ollivanders, he opened the door and the group stepped inside.

'Ah Harry, it's nice to see you,' Garrick Ollivander smiled and shook Harry's hand.

'Hello Mr. Ollivander, how are you?'

'Well my boy, very well, but my life is winding down. I think at one hundred and thirty seven years of age, it's almost time.'

'It won't be the same without you. But I would like you to meet my son, he's here to buy his first wand.'

'Ah young Mr. Potter,' Mr. Ollivander gazed down at the boy. 'I remember selling your dad his wand and your grandfather and grandmother. Your father's wand is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches long. Let's see which wand choses you,' the old wand maker took out his measuring tape, then leaving it to finish it's measurement, he went about finding a heap of wands and just like Harry, he had Evan try every one without the right one showing itself.

'Like your father, very difficult, very difficult, but maybe,' Garrick said then went into the back of his shop.

Charlie noticed Harry tense as he started down at Evan, 'What is it Harry?'

'Just a flashback from when I got my wand,' Harry shook his head then saw Mr. Ollivander come out with another box, 'Is there something up Mr. Ollivander?'

'Just before Albus died, Fawkes decided to help me out again.'

'Oh fuck,' Harry staggered, 'You can't give my son that wand.'

'No, no, sorry, but Fawkes did give one more feather, not two like with yours and he who must not be named. I have a feeling that this wand with a phoenix feather is the wand for your son. It's mahogany, ten and a quarter inches long with a phoenix feather core.'

Harry stared at the box, then his son before facing the box again before nodding then watched as the old wand maker handed the wand to Evan and everyone saw the glow emanating from it.

'You're sure there isn't another one?'

'No, he only gave one more feather before he left. No one has seen that phoenix since Albus died. I'm sorry I frightened you Harry, I should have realised.'

'It's fine,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'It's fine, okay, Evan, did you feel that when you took hold of the wand?'

'Yes, it felt warm and like it was mine.'

'The wand choses the wizard Mr. Potter,' the old man said and gave him a smile, 'We do not know why, but that is how we know that this wand is meant for you. You can use another's wand and use it very effectively, but your wand will always work better for you.'

'Okay, well, it feels good. But what's this phoenix feather thing dad?'

'Okay, my wand,' Harry pulled it out of his sleeve, 'This has a phoenix feather from Albus Dumbledore's phoenix inside of it, the core of the wand. At the time he had only ever given two feathers, one went into my wand and the other went into Voldemorts wand. The wands never worked properly against each other. After Voldemort died, I had Kingsley destroyed his wand after the ministry did a few tests on it. Even though by then I owned it, I wanted it gone because that wand killed thousands of people, my parents included. Anyway, let me pay for your wand, it needs to go back in its box and you aren't to use it until you get to Hogwarts,' Harry patted his son on the shoulder, took the wand and handed it back to Mr. Ollivander then paid for the wand. He took the now wrapped box with the wand in it and placed it into the bags with everything else. 'How about your parents and sister come see where you're going to spend some of your time Evan, would you like that?'

'Yeah, is that alright mum, dad?' Evan stared up at his parents and they nodded.

'Okay, Mr. Ollivander, it was nice to see you again and please don't go just yet, I think I would miss seeing you here.'

'Oh my boy, you will always be my favourite and that has nothing to do with you saving me. You are just a very special and caring man,' Garrick shook Harry's hand then watched the group leave and wondered if there was a significance in that wand choosing Harry Potter's son.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Harry talked Brian into letting him take the wheel of the car so he could magic them to his home. When they got there, Harry handed Brian, Kate and Dawn a note and within minutes they saw the house materialise.

'It's huge, isn't it,' Evan grinned then hurried to the front door and opening it up.

'Why don't you take your Hogwarts things up to your room Evan, show your family as well, we'll get some lunch started,' Harry smiled then watched as the group headed upstairs before Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, 'I'm fine, it was just shock Charlie.'

'I know, but it was only one, not two, so he's fine.'

'I want to try something, you take my wand and I'll take Evan's. I want to see if they will work against each other.'

'If you want to love, but it's fine, so relax,' Charlie kept running his hands up and down Harry's back, trying to sooth him, 'I can feel how tense you are, so I'll give you a massage later.'

Harry sighed, 'Thanks, I think I could use it, but you know what I could use now?'

Charlie saw Harry tilt his head up and then their lips were joined in a very hot and passionate kiss.

'Oh their snogging again, granddad said they always snog,' Evan's amused voice said.

Harry and Charlie broke apart, 'Told you Evan, you need to get used to seeing us do that,' Charlie grinned then went into the kitchen, 'I'll start lunch.'

'Let's all sit down and we can talk some more. Brian, Kate would you like a drink, or something softer like tea, coffee.'

'I could do with a drink Harry, thank you,' Brian said.

'Tea, thank you Harry.'

'Dawn, juice, tea, sorry, no alcohol for you?'

'Juice thank you Harry,' she smiled.

'And butterbeer for Evan, I would offer one to you Dawn but they are magical drinks, they might not sit well with you, so it's not worth the risk,' Harry went about getting everyone their different drinks before he sat down, 'When you're in third year Evan, you'll be able to leave Hogwarts on certain weekends and visit the town of Hogsmeade, it's an all magical village that has some wonderful shops. That was the first time I ever had a butterbeer, in the Three Broomsticks, that's a pub, but all the students go in there, so do the staff of Hogwarts.'

'Yes, but the first time you went Harry, you snuck out remember,' Charlie smirked.

'Charlie, you don't have to tell Evan the things I did wrong and anyway, it was only because everyone wanted to keep me safe.'

'How did you sneak out, you said that Hogwarts is enchanted?' Evan asked.

'It is, but there were some secret passages out of the school, they were sealed off before the war. Charlie's twin brothers felt sorry for me, so they showed me one of the tunnels I could use to sneak past the dementors who were guarding the school at the time. It's a long story, I'll try and shorten it. My godfather, Sirius Black was thought to be a murderer and the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Well he escaped, but he was the only person to ever escape Azkaban, using his dog form because dementors can't see. So the ministry and everyone thought he was coming after me. Towards the end of that year, I was thirteen at the time, I found out that it was another friend of my father's that betrayed them and murdered some people, then he set Sirius up. So when he found out that this other so called friend was going to be at Hogwarts, as an animagi rat, Sirius changed into Padfoot and escaped to come protect me. We only got to know each other for two years before he died.'

'You said in the interview you loved him,' Evan said sadly.

'I did, very much, we never got enough time together before he died. But it was also because it was my fault he died.'

'Harry, don't start, blame Dumbledore, everyone does because he should have told you,' Charlie scolded before putting the food on the table.

'I know, but I still feel guilty even after all this time. Anyway, let's have lunch.'

'Before we do Harry, what happened in the wand shop and what you said. Are you sure that wand is safe for Evan to use?' Brian asked.

'Yes, there's a lot of wand lore, which Mr. Ollivander explained to me years ago, I just panicked. But after lunch I was considering checking Evan's wand against mine, see how they work against each other.'

'How will you do that if Evan isn't allowed to use magic?' Dawn asked.

'Charlie will have my wand, I'll have Evan's. Anyone can use other's wands, but they do work better for their owner.'

'You said you owned Voldemort's wand, how come?' Evan asked.

'The night I killed him, well, I used the disarming charm, he used the killing curse and our spells hit each other's then back fired onto him. But his wand flew out of his hand and I caught it. Another thing, the wand he used belonged to me already, it wasn't his normal wand, but a wand he stole. So since I killed him even though it was his spell that killed him, that makes any wand he owned mine. So even though he wasn't using his wand, I still owned it. I actually own three wands, but I only use my phoenix feather wand because it never let me down.'

'Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie,' Hugo shouted from the door.

'Through here Hugo,' Charlie called as he and Harry got up to meet their guests, with Hermione instantly hugging Harry again.

'Mum's hugging Uncle Harry again, if he wasn't gay I'd be worried,' Hugo shook his head.

'Hugo, behave son,' Ron admonished.

'Evan, did your dad buy you a broom?' Hugo asked excitedly.

'Yeah, a nimbus five,' Evan greeted his cousin.

'Kate, Brian, Dawn, this is Ginny, Evan's biological mother and her husband Lee Jordon, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Evans uncle and aunt, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Evan's cousins. Everyone, this is Evan's parents and sister,' Harry said making introductions.

After everyone shook hands with Kate looking a little uncomfortable with Ginny they all sat down.

'So what brings you all here?' Charlie asked getting a drink for Lee and Ron, tea for Hermione and Ginny, juice for Hugo and Rose.

'Hugo, he wouldn't stop asking, he wanted to make sure Harry bought Evan a broom,' Ron shrugged, 'But expect them to ask Harry.'

'Yeah, probably, we can take them for a fly down the back, let Evan show his family what he can do.'

'Brooms, like in that old television show,' Dawn said looking sceptical.

'Yes, we fly on brooms,' Harry chuckled, 'I was shocked the first time I heard that as I grew up in a muggle house, sorry, non-magical house. Ginny, Lee, why aren't you two are work, I thought you'd be training Ginny?'

'I decided to give the team a day off and Lee decided to take one off as well. Our trainings been hard lately, could use some time.'

'Everyone can. Hermione, maybe you can help me out in a minute. I got Evan his wand and you're not going to believe it.'

'Don't tell us it's a holly and phoenix feather,' Ron said.

'Not holly, but it does have a phoenix feather from Fawkes, he gave one more just before Dumbledore died.'

'Harry turned white when Garrick brought it out and explained,' Charlie said squeezing Harry's hand.

'I don't blame you, but I can help Harry, what do you want me to do?'

'Just do a few checks over it, but Charlie is going to use mine while I use Evan's, I just want to make sure.'

'I can see how tense you are Harry, relax, it's different today and it was only one feather.'

'Hermione, what if Fawkes turns up again and just happens to give another feather, then some other dark witch or wizard buys that wand. It's just too big a coincidence, too close for comfort.'

Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap, 'Relax babe.'

'Look, do a few revealing spells on it, but let Charlie give you a massage later. You look like you could use it,' Ron said.

'I'm going to, oh but look, the boys have Evan's broom.'

'Dad, can I show mum and dad how I fly?'

'Yes, in just a minute, no going up without me though.'

'Uncle Charlie,' Hugo bit his lip making the adults laugh.

'Yes Hugo, you can use my broom,' Charlie flicked his wand and two brooms flew out and he floated them to lean against the back wall, 'But you break one twig mate and I'll feed you to a dragon.'

'Charlie,' Hermione scolded, 'you'll scare him.'

'I don't think so Hermione, look,' Harry nodded towards the boys who were laughing, 'Rosie, you're quiet, something wrong?'

'She's been reading about the killing curse ever since you told her. She's too much like her mother,' Ron shrugged.

'Rosie sweetheart, you should wait until your older. Those don't get taught about until forth year. Do you know though that it will be me that shows your class what they look like?'

'You mean we get to see those spells, what they do?'

'Yes, I'll use a spider though. The three unforgivables will be used but only by me.'

'I read up on all three, the imperius curse, that's complete control, is that right Uncle Harry?'

'Yes and one that Voldemort used on very good people to make them do terrible things.'

'I read that all aurors know how to beat that curse, that anyone can learn how to beat it.'

'Yes, but I learned to beat it when I was fourteen. Then I taught your parents, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Lee and a heap of others.'

'Oh, in the DA that you led, I read about that.'

'Yes, Uncle Harry was our leader and taught us all advanced spells. I was only fourteen at the time, Uncle Harry and your parents were fifteen and Uncle Lee was sixteen,' Ginny explained.

'So the cruciatus curse is for torture, have you ever had that done on you uncle Harry?' Rosie asked timidly.

'Rosie,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, yes, I have, a few times. It makes you feel like your burning from the inside, that you're going to explode, like your bones are breaking. It's not a very nice thing to feel and no, you can't learn to beat it, it's not possible, but you can shield against it if you're fast enough.'

'But I overheard mum and dad say that you never felt it that night.'

'She overhears you two a lot, doesn't she?' Harry smirked at his friends.

'Yes, I think silencing charms around us from now on,' Hermione gave her daughter a smile.

'So why didn't you feel it?'

'That's something I can't really go into Rosie, it was all to do with Voldemort and dark magic. Just so you know though, you won't learn about that at Hogwarts. We made sure certain details were left out.'

'Uncle Harry, I like to learn everything,' she pouted.

'I know, but you won't be learning about that, so stop asking questions, you're as bad as you're mother. But let's take the boys down to have a fly before Evan heads home with his parents.'

'You're sure he's going to be safe Harry?' Kate asked.

'Perfectly safe and Evan seems to be a natural, like Ginny and I. Ginny is a professional quidditch player, they fly on brooms to play and it's very fast and dangerous, great game though. I played on the my house team at Hogwarts and was captain in my sixth year, Ron played as well, he was my keeper and Ginny was my chaser, I played seeker. I know you don't really understand, but maybe one day we can get a game going here so you can see what it looks like. But Evan is a very good flyer, so let's go outside so you can see. Evan, Hugo, brooms,' Harry called and the two boys picked up two of the brooms while Harry picked up his and led the group outside, 'Remember what I said Evan, not too high or too far away, Hugo, no trying to talk Evan into going too fast.'

'I won't Uncle Harry, come on Evan,' the two boys mounted their brooms then looked at Harry expectantly.

'Looks like they aren't going to wait,' Harry kissed Charlie, then mounted his broom, 'Ready, let's go,' Harry took off into the air with the two boys flying after him.

'Oh my, that's so high,' Kate said looking worried.

'He's safe Kate and Harry won't let anything happen to him. If Evan was to lose his grip, Harry can stop him falling by using a levitation charm, he's safe,' Charlie said trying to calm the woman down.

'I'd say those two boys will end up on the Gryffindor team,' Ginny smiled, 'They are both great and naturals.'

'Evan being so much like Harry, it's no wonder. The first kid to even get on a team in first year,' Lee said, 'I remember commentating those games, Harry was a natural and could have played professionally.'

'Harry was always going to be an auror Lee, fighting dark witches and wizards is what he's made to do. It's been a little strange having him as my boss though, but I'm getting used to it,' Ron grinned as he watched his son and his mate's son having the time of their lives. He laughed with his family because they could see Harry was also having a great time, he acted like a big kid sometimes but everyone understood, Harry never really had a childhood so now he just can't help himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

After an hour of flying, Harry called the boys down, 'Okay, you two better make the Gryffindor team, maybe not in your first year, but after that you both should.'

'But I don't even know how quidditch is played dad?'

'I didn't either Evan, my old captain Oliver Wood had to tell me all the rules and I had only just had my first flying lesson at the time. Anyway, let's get in, I want to check your wand over.'

'So I really can't use it until I get to Hogwarts?' Evan said a bit sulkily.

'Tell you what, I might let you do one thing and because there are so many witches and wizards here, the ministry won't know it was you.'

'Harry, you're head auror, you can't,' Hermione said sternly.

'I just want him to get an idea Hermione and it's not like he's going to do anything hard or advanced. I'll just see if he can float something. Remember me and Ron in our first charms class, we couldn't get that damn feather to float, only you did, out of the whole class.'

'Yeah, then Seamus blew up his feather right next to you,' Ron chuckled.

'He often blew things us next to one of us, now he's an auror, hard to believe. Come on, let's get inside.' the group headed into the house, 'Evan, go bring your wand down.'

'Okay dad,' the boy grinned and ran up the stairs.

Harry took his wand out, then summoned another wand, 'Why have you got that wand Harry?' Charlie asked.

'It's more powerful, I want to make sure that wand is safe before Evan uses it.'

'Here you go,' Evan handed the box to his father.

'Okay, stand back with Hugo,' Harry handed Charlie his wand, then put Evan's wand on the table. Harry blew out a huge breath then pointed the elder wand at Evan's wand. He did a few revealing charms, then made it move around, made it perform a few basic spells even though he wasn't holding it. He slipped the elder wand into his back pocket and heard Ron laugh, 'Yeah, I know Ron, I could lose my butt having a wand there, it's still comfortable no matter what Mad-eye said,' Harry picked up Evan's wand then started to do some basic charms and transfiguration and just to stop anyone worrying, he levitated Hugo, Rose and Evan into the air and made them spin with Rose screaming loudly to be let down even if she laughed. Harry slowly lowered the kids to the ground, 'Sorry Rosie, but you had fun.'

'I don't like being high Uncle Harry,' Rose said sternly with her hands on her hips.

'Oh you are so like your mother. Okay Charlie, let's do this, I want you to disarm me.'

'It will be the only time I will be able to do that,' Charlie chuckled.

'That's for sure, none of us can take Harry, he's too blasted powerful,' Ron shook his head.

Charlie and Harry moved apart, pointed the wands at each other, 'Expelliarmus,' Charlie shouted and the wand flew out of Harry's hand and landed in his, 'That seemed to work.'

'Yeah, I know, give my wand to Hermione. We need to be precise Hermione, disarming charm on three.'

'Okay,' Hermione and Harry got into position, then pointed their wands, 'Call it Ron.'

'Ready, one, two, three,' Ron shouted.

Both Harry and Hermione's spells hit and the same thing that happened a long time again happened again, the spells hit and seemed to join. Then a golden light started to come out of the wands to form a cage, the same golden cage Harry had seen before, Harry quickly released the wands.

'You didn't need to see what my wand has done.'

'What do you mean dad?'

'Priori encantatum, the reverse spell effect, depending on who was stronger, one of the wands would have started to show what it had done previous, in reverse order. As an auror I have to use powerful and sometimes not so pleasant spells, you didn't need to see that. The two wands with phoenix feather's wouldn't work against each other so they joined, just like before. But it is safe, it just won't work against its brother wand, or any wand that has a feather from Fawkes.'

'It seems like a big coincidence that you, Voldemort and now Evan have wands that has a core from Fawkes, the only three to ever hold his feather's,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, that's why I'm going to talk to Dumbledore when I go to Hogwarts.'

'But you said Dumbledore died dad, so I don't get it.'

'The old headmasters and headmistress have their portraits in their old office at Hogwarts. But there charmed, so they can speak to you and have all their memories up until they died and anything they have heard or seen from the portrait. I often speak with Dumbledore because he was mentor during my years at Hogwarts. He was the one that taught me what I needed to defeat Voldemort. He was known as the greatest wizard since merlin himself and he was a descendant of merlin's, Albus Dumbledore was very powerful. Professor McGonagall knows there are times when I need to speak with his portrait, so she allows me to floo into Hogwarts, I just need to notify her.'

'Merlin, I've seen movies about him, so he's real or was real?' Evan asked.

'Yes, very real and very powerful. He is still down in our history as the greatest wizard there ever was.'

'Why would you want to speak with Dumbledore though?' Charlie asked.

'He owned Fawkes, Fawkes came to him when he was a teenager and stayed with him until he died, well over a hundred years, then Fawkes left and no one has seen him since then. He might know where the phoenix went, maybe he might know of a way I can find Fawkes. I just want to make sure he doesn't give another blasted feather. But your wand is safe Evan, so let me show you something,' Harry handed Evan his wand, 'Now I doubt you will be able to do it, but the charm is Wingardium Leviosa, you need to swish and flick at the same time,' Harry showed Evan the wand movements but heard Ron and Hermione chuckle, 'Don't say it, I still remember Ron knocking the troll out with his own club using this charm.'

'Yes, but you and Ron were hopeless back then.'

'You were just a miss know it all and so bossy,' Ron grinned then pulled Hermione into his arms kissing her fiercely.

'See, told you Evan, all of them snog. But your dad and Charlie are the worst,' Hugo shook his head, 'Dad, stop snogging mum, I do not want to see it.'

Harry laughed, 'Come on Evan, so swish and flick as you say Wingardium Leviosa, like this,' Harry performed the charm and the book floated into the air then he lowered it back down.

Everyone stood and watched as Evan practiced the wand movements first. He saw Harry and Hermione both nod then said the charm and to everyone's surprise the book floated into the air.

'He's powerful,' Harry smiled down at his son, 'With power comes great responsibility Evan. That is why you need to learn to use your magic safely so you don't misuse it or abuse it,' Harry held out his hand and Evan gave his father his wand but he couldn't stop smiling at being able to float the book. But the Gibbs family were seeing what Evan was going to be like and they also saw what Evan's family life was going to be. Even though they wished none of this had happened, they knew he would be okay.

As the Gibbs and Harry had discussed, Evan stayed with Harry for the rest of the holiday's. When Harry was at work, Evan stayed at the Burrow with Rose, Hugo, Teddy and occasionally his other cousins would visit. Because it was all knew to the Gibbs, Harry and Charlie had them over to the house a couple more times and they were also going to spend an afternoon and dinner at the Burrow so they could meet all of Evan's family, along with Hermione's non magical parents who often visited the Burrow.

So Charlie and Harry apparated to the Gibbs home, then again Harry expanded their car, but drove so he could use magic to get them there faster using a few good spells. When they arrived, every single member of the Weasley family were all standing outside, along with Teddy and Hermione's parents.

'Are they all your family Evan?' Dawn asked looking wide-eyed at everyone.

'Yeah, they're all great Dawnie,' Evan grinned then hopped out of the car and raced over to join his cousins while the adults got out of the car a bit more slowly. Then Charlie made introductions.

'No time like the present Harry,' Ron grinned and pulled his broom out from behind his back just as everyone else did, then Ron handed Harry and Charlie their brooms.

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'So a quidditch game, who gets Ginny this time?'

Ginny laughed, 'Sorry Harry, I'm on Charlie's team, he is my brother.'

'Yeah, that's what I figured. Just take it easy on us, you are a professional. It is just us adults though, right?'

'Yep, the kids can fly after us,' Ron grinned, 'Most of us don't get a lot of time to fly anymore, Ginny is the only one that flies every day.'

'Actually, I haven't played now for two weeks, I retired,' Ginny smiled up at Lee, 'We're going to have a baby.'

That was it, Charlie picked up his little sister while Harry hugged Lee, then they switched. Harry noticed Evan stood back staring at Ginny so he knelt down in front of him and whispered.

'Everything okay Evan?'

'Yeah, it means I'll have a brother or sister, won't it?'

'Yes, half brother or sister, but yes, does that upset you mate?'

'No, but I sometimes wish I could have been with you from the start. Why did she give me away dad?'

Harry turned to everyone, 'Give us a minute,' Harry lifted Evan even though he was nearly eleven and took him down into Arthur's shed before sitting him down, 'She was scared and very confused Evan, a lot was going on back then. All of us were exhausted, still very tense, that all came down to fighting our war for so long. We were all young, teenagers, up against some evil and powerful people. Ginny had loved me for a long time, but you know why I couldn't love her, so it's really my fault. If I showed her some affection, she would have kept you.'

'But she could have given me to you or grandma so I could have stayed with my family.'

'I know Evan, but she was scared. Please don't blame her for this and I think in a few years, after you start to hear everything and realised what we had to go through and how young we really were, then you'll understand more. Uncle Lee told me that on the second of September every year your mother never goes out, never plays quidditch, she just sits in her room and cries because she gave you up. She loved you even back then but it was just so hard on her and a lot of that was my fault. It took a lot of talking with Charlie for me to realise that. If things had been different, if I had been a bit more friendly towards Ginny then she would not have given you away. There's blame on both sides here Evan, but I have told you that if things had been different we could have been a family even if we were too young back then. You said you love your family and I can see how much they love you. Your parents were older when they adopted you, they loved and looked after you, maybe better than we could have. You're seeing me now, but I'm a lot older and back then I was so different, you probably would not have liked me at all. It was all to do with my life and Sirius, but I wasn't nice to be around and Ginny saw that.'

Evan sniffed then put his arms around his father, 'I love you dad.'

'Oh Evan, I love you too. How about tonight I tell you a bit more about me, how I was raised, some of the things I went through. How Ginny was involved in this war when she was so young and how I treated her back then? You might understand a bit more mate.'

'Okay,' Evan slowly let Harry go then wiped his face.

'Here,' Harry pointed his wand at Evan's tear stained face and cleaned him up, 'Now no one will know you were upset even if they would understand.'

'Thanks, it's just I see everyone and I've realised how much I missed out on.'

'You did, but you're meeting everyone now, you're also learning about your magical heritage. You heard me say I stayed with my muggle relatives, that they didn't like me.'

'Yeah, they didn't like magic.'

'Yes, they thought all of us were wrong, freaks. But they were very cruel to me Evan. As a boy I got no affection, I was locked up all the time, they never even used my name. I knew nothing about this world and I knew nothing about my parents, not even their names. That along with Voldemort made me very hard in a lot of a ways. But you'll hear more tonight. Are you ready to head back out?'

'Yep, I want to see this game. Don't tell anyone though,' Evan shrugged.

'I wouldn't, you can tell me anything and I will always keep it to myself.'

'Well, you can tell Uncle Charlie, it wouldn't be right to keep things from him.'

'No, it wouldn't, but I still wouldn't tell him if you didn't want me to.'

'He's fine, I like Uncle Charlie, I like everyone.'

'They like you too, now come on,' Harry scooped Evan up and put him over his shoulder.

'Dad, I can walk,' Evan laugh.

'Yep, but not this time son,' Harry laughed then headed back to join the group. He noticed Brian and Kate looked concerned, so he knew he would explain to them later, when they had some privacy. So Harry put Evan down before taking his broom from Charlie ready for their game and knew Evan would finally get to see what quidditch was all about.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

Down at the orchard, the two teams separated, while their spectators all sat in stands conjured by Arthur. Charlie and Harry kissed passionately before mounting their brooms and the two teams were up in the air. Lee released all the balls and the game was on. All the spectators laughed at seeing Evan's excitement over the game.

'Blimey, what are Uncle George and Uncle Bill doing with those balls and bats?' Evan shouted.

'Their beaters and the balls are called bludgers Evan and it's beaters jobs to hit the bludger towards the opposite team players to try and stop them scoring or at the seekers to stop them catching the snitch. Both Charlie and your dad are seekers and were both on the Gryffindor team at school. Now the game does not finish until one of the seekers catch the snitch. So George and Bill have to try and either knock them off their brooms or try to stop the chasers scoring,' Arthur explained.

'Can they get hurt by those bludger things?' Kate asked again looking worried but she stared at her son.

'They can, but usually it's not bad.' Arthur gave her a reassuring smile.

'Not like when McGlaggen gave Harry a cracked skull and he wasn't even a beater,' Hermione said staring up at the game.

'Why did he hurt dad then?'

'He was impossible, but he was brought in as keeper because you're Uncle Ron had been poisoned, then he thought he could play every position. As your dad was concentrating on the snitch, he hit your dad in the head. He woke up hours later in the bed next to your Uncle Ron, all he had was a headache. Madame Pomfrey who was the matron then, or healer, she fixed your father easily Evan. There are things our healers can heal fully and easily that doctors can't heal or it would need surgery, we don't have surgery in our world.' Hermione gave the boy a smile.

Everyone kept watching the fast paced game until they saw Harry and Charlie dive. They knew Charlie's team was up on points mainly because of Ginny so they knew Harry would want to get the snitch before Charlie. When they were only a couple of feet from the ground, Harry reached out and grabbed the snitch then both men pulled up as hard as they could before swooping their spectators and laughed when they saw all the kids laughing and cheering. Harry flew towards Evan, jumping from his broom before he stopped making Evan laugh then hug his father.

'So you won, right dad?'

'Yep,' Harry held up the snitch, 'Even though Charlie's team was higher in points, catching the snitch gives you another one hundred and fifty points, so my team won.'

'I hate going up against Ginny,' Ron huffed.

'Well, she is a professional player Ron, it's what she does,' Lee grinned then hugged his wife.

'I hate playing opposite Harry, he always beats me to the blasted snitch,' Charlie huffed.

'Oh baby,' Harry grinned, then wrapped his arms around Charlie, but got surprised when Charlie threw him over his shoulder then swatted his backside, 'Charlie.'

'Oh no, don't you two start that again,' Ron shook his head.

'You're not going to tie dad up are you Uncle Charlie?' Evan laughed.

'Um, no,' Charlie slowly lowered Harry to his feet, 'Remember what I said mate.'

'Sorry Uncle Charlie,' Evan laughed again, 'But the way you lifted dad, like he weighed nothing, you're strong.'

Charlie swooped and picked Evan up and threw him up into the air, 'Very strong,' he caught him easily to loud laughs from Evan, 'Working with dragons, I need to be strong,' Charlie flexed his arm showing his muscles.

'Oh baby,' Harry groaned then pulled Charlie's head to him and their lips were locked in a very heated kiss.

'Alright, before you two take off to shag, let the kids have a fly,' Arthur laughed. 'So go get your brooms,' Arthur and all the other adults laughed as the kids cheered and grabbed their own brooms. All the adults sat back down again except Harry and Charlie who were still snogging.

'Get a room you two,' Bill shouted.

'We will later,' Charlie smirked then put Harry over his shoulder and smacked his backside again.

'Oh you're asking for it babe,' Harry reached down and swatted Charlie's backside.

'And what are you going to do about it Potter.'

'Oh don't go challenging him Charlie, you'll end up with bruised wrists and ankles again,' Ron shook his head in amusement.

'Alright, none of us want to hear about how they tie each other up,' Hermione scolded.

After another hour of flying for the kids, 'Let's get in and have dinner,' Arthur laughed at the kids excited faces, so everyone put their brooms away, then Arthur led the way back to the house where everyone sat down. Molly and Jean Granger went about fixing dinner with Ginny and Hermione's help, while everyone else kept trying to reassure the Gibbs that Evan will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts if he got onto the team. They also weren't sure about Evan seeing such displays of affection, but all Harry said was that Evan was old enough to know what goes on with couples as long as he doesn't see anything more than a bit of snogging. Everything else was kept for the privacy of the bedroom.

Harry called Kate and Brian into the living room, 'Why was he upset?' Kate asked.

'It was hearing Ginny was pregnant and realised he'll have a brother or sister. Then it was because he realised she gave him up. I've explained more to him about that time and I'm going to sit down with him tonight and tell him a bit more. Even though we were classed as adults at the time, we'd all gone through some very serious and tense times during our younger years. Right after our war finished, all of us were still tense and trying to live a life that didn't involve danger, the first time since before most of us were born.'

'He seemed fine when he came out,' Brian said.

'He was and another reason he was upset was mainly down to seeing all his family and that he didn't grow up with them. He does love you and wants to be in your life, he's just enjoying his larger family and his heritage. I know this is hard for both of you, I do realise that. There's going to be a major part of Evan's life that you can't be part of, just witness. You mentioned the day I met you that you wanted a large family, why didn't you adopt more kids, if you don't mind me asking that is?'

'Our age, they thought we were getting too old to take on young children.'

'I don't want you to think I'm stepping into your private lives, but if you wanted to adopt more, I can help with that. Our magic lets us confund non magical people, show them fake papers and they believe their real. We can have anything made up so to them they would allow you to take more children and I believe it doesn't matter about age, it's the love a child will receive from the people raising them. Molly and Arthur are both about your age, but they take all their grandchildren quite often, overnight, days at a time, they are wonderful parents and grandparents. I've seen the way you are with Evan and Dawn, they are both great kids and that shows how they were raised, by loving and caring parents.' Harry could see the excited look on Kate's face, 'Why don't you talk it over, if you would like to adopt more children, let me know and I'll work it for you.'

'I might not have liked the idea of sharing my son, but I've seen how good a man you are Harry so I know he's in good hands, especially with his magic. If we decide to adopt, we will let you know, thank you,' Brian stuck his hand out and shook Harry's.

'Thank you for your words and I will always make sure even is safe, now let's get in, I'm sure dinner is ready,' Harry smiled and led the Gibbs back into the large kitchen.

'Everything okay dad?' Evan looked from Harry to his parents back to Harry.

'Fine Evan, we just needed to sort some things out,' Harry gave Evan a smile then saw Seamus, Parvati and Susan step inside, 'Excuse me,' Harry hurried over and started speaking softly, 'Ron,' he called.

'Yes boss,' Ron got up and joined the aurors then they all stood talking

'Arthur,' Molly said anxiously.

'Let's just wait to hear what the Harry has to say Molly dear,' Arthur gazed at Harry and the aurors.

'We need a roster,' Harry took the clipboard from Susan and started writing, 'Okay, two at all times,' Harry and the aurors turned, 'Minister, you will have two aurors with you at all time. I will need to speak with Mildred and work on your schedule, you will also have an auror with you at the office.'

'Harry, what's going on?' Molly asked as she stepped next to her husband.

'In a moment Molly, if you leave your office but stay within the ministry, then one auror, if it's outside the ministry, than two aurors. At home you're safe with the extra enchantments, if you need to leave here, notify me straight away. We're working on a roster now. Auror McDonald and Auror Patil will be here at eight tomorrow morning to escort you to the ministry, Auror McMillian and Auror Weasley will escort you home.'

'Of course, now can you explain what is going on?'

Harry looked at Susan who answered, 'We received a tip that you're in danger Minister.'

'Until we can assess the situation, we have to assume the danger is real,' Harry said seriously.

'Why does dad seem like a completely different man to how he was before?' Evan asked looking confused.

'You're seeing his auror side Evan,' Charlie said softly, 'Could there be real danger Harry?'

'Until we start to investigate, it's hard to say. So we take every precaution when it comes to the minister's life. I'll be at your office by the time you get there Minister, working with Mildred on your appointments, to see if they can be changed or rescheduled. We're also doing background checks on anyone that you need to see. Anyone that you do need to see will be checked to see if they have been placed under the imperius curse. You need to be vigilant and keep your eyes open. It might be wise to eat lunch in your office but if you would prefer the ministry's dining room, then an auror will be with you.'

'Alright Harry, I trust you. Can you keep me updated?'

'Of course Minister, regular reports.'

'What about my visit to Hogwarts?'

'I will be escorting you that night. You should be safe at Hogwarts, Kingsley and Simon will be there, so even though they are no longer aurors, they know what to do.'

'Very well, I will wait until your aurors get here in the morning,' Arthur noticed his wife's worried look, 'They will keep me safe Molly.'

'With our lives Minister,' Harry said seriously, 'That is what we do,' Harry turned back to his aurors, talked quietly again, then the three left before Harry and Ron sat down again, 'Seriously Arthur, take every precaution, don't take anything for granted, even with people you know.'

'I will Harry, I wouldn't put my life or your lives in danger.'

'Good,' Harry gave him a smile.

'Man, that is so hot,' Charlie said gazing at Harry.

'What love?' Harry asked raisins his eyebrows.

'I've never seen this side of you before, very assertive, all serious, so much authority in your voice, bossy,' Charlie sat there gazing into Harry's eyes.

Harry chuckled, 'Like that do you babe,' he leant in and whispered, 'What me to get all bossy with you later?'

Charlie groaned, 'Yes please.'

'Who would have thought that Charlie would like to be dominated,' Bill laughed making everyone around the table laugh.

'Hey, Harry handcuffed him to the bed before remember,' Ron shrugged.

'No details Ron,' Molly scolded.

'Why do you act different dad?' Evan asked.

'Even though I'm family, I still need to act professional Evan, I have to be official, that's my job and since all that was very serious, I had to do my job as head auror.'

'But Uncle Ron didn't call you by your name, he said boss.'

'As Harry was acting like my boss and not my brother in law, I had to call him boss, sir or auror Potter, I prefer boss and Harry hates being called sir.'

'Those uniforms Harry, they looked a lot different to what I remember,' Ginny said.

'I redesigned them years ago. Those old robes were frankly dangerous to fight in. So after talking to Kingsley, he said I could go speak with Madame Malkin about designing something that would work. They even have a wand strap build into the sleeve and one on the leg. Some of the aurors like to carry two wands in case they lose their first one, which I kept saying that won't happen, not with their training.'

'Has any auror lost their wands?' Lee asked.

'No and if they did then they would be on desk duty and back into full on training, with me,' Harry shrugged.

'None of us want that, Harry has all of us flying backwards and bouncing off the walls,' Ron said, 'I don't know how many times I went home with a backache.'

'I know, I had to massage you then had a go at Harry the next day.'

'All he needed was to get faster Hermione, which he has. We might have fun when we train but we do realise the seriousness of our situations we can find ourselves in at any given moment.'

'Did it take much to adapt to being head auror?' George asked.

'Not really, I'd been in charge a few times when Kingsley was with the minister and Simon was out in the field. The only difference I have now is more meetings and I have to do all the paperwork, rosters, assignments, everything that's involved, I just hate all the paper work that goes with it,' Harry and all the adults noticed Evan and the other kids all talking about how different Harry had been, like they had been watching two completely different men. Harry couldn't help smiling at the kids, then he just seemed to straighten and his face became hard and cold as he gazed at each of the kids in turn and they seemed to shrink in their seats making all the adults laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

'Harry, stop scaring the children,' Molly scolded, but ended up smiling.

'Actually it's good they saw that mum, it will make them think twice about breaking the law, if they did, they'd be facing Harry for real,' Bill grinned, 'I can tell you right now, I wouldn't like to be facing him if I was in trouble.'

'You only saw a small bit Bill, if you ever saw him interrogate someone or he was protecting dad, then I think you'd run away,' Ron shrugged.

'So how come Charlie has never seen this side of you then, you have tied him up,' George smirked.

'We keep our professional and personal lives separate. So at home I don't see Harry as an auror, just as my partner. But I can't wait to see it.'

Harry laughed, 'I might use some of my techniques on you baby, I'm very good,' Harry said seductively.

'Alright, enough, all of you,' Arthur said in amusement.

'That sounds like our daughter,' Angelina smiled and hurried up the stairs.

'So there's another child here?' Kate asked.

'Yes, my daughter Roxanne,' George smiled, 'She's only four months old,' George looked over at Harry as his wife came down stairs, he laughed when Angelina placed his daughter in Harry's arms, 'Never fails, Harry gets to hold my daughter before me.'

'She's so cute,' Harry grinned down at the baby girl with a mass of black hair, 'She's going to be beautiful when she's older, you'll need to watch all the boys with her.'

'With you as her uncle, Harry Potter, saviour and hero, then head auror, Ron as an auror as well, I don't think any boys will be stupid enough to go near any of our kids,' Bill smiled at his three children.

'They get to see me at Hogwarts from this year as well. I'll make sure that all the students know who my nieces and nephews are.'

'Oh Harry, don't go scaring all the students,' Hermione said but with amusement in her voice.

'I might not understand or know everything. But just seeing Harry before, I don't think any of you have anything to worry about. I wish I could do the same with the young men that come calling for Dawnie,' Brian gave his daughter a small smile.

'A lot of it is perception. As aurors we all train to put on a very serious and threatening side and most times that will work for us before we need to resort to spells or potions to do our jobs. It takes a lot of training to learn that, but we all do.'

'Even though I heard what you said before Harry, you're so relaxed now. Do you think this threat could be real?' Molly asked.

'At the moment it's just a rumour, but Seamus and the others are investigating now. We'll know more once they've spoken with a few people. We get tips all the time that the minister might be in danger, sometimes by the end of the day we know it's not true. We just have to act and do our job until we know for sure. But to relieve your worries Molly, I don't think this threat is real. What we were talking quietly about is the person who made the threat, it seems it was someone that Arthur went to school with. From what the others found out, he wasn't into anything dark and has never done anything wrong. But as I said, we take this seriously until it is proven false.'

'Well, that does make me feel better Harry, so thank you and I know you aren't supposed to go into details, I appreciate that you did.'

'I know how worried you get Molly, but we make sure Arthur is always safe and remember, you have been my parents for a lot of years, I'm not going to risk anything happening to you, to any of you.'

'There you go mum, the saviour has spoken, we're all safe,' George smirked.

'Oh George, you are asking for it,' Ron chuckled.

'Harry won't do anything to me, not in front of the kids.'

'I could do what my father did to Snape, I'm sure the kids could handle seeing that.'

'Don't you dare Potter,' George glared, 'Sirius told us about that, I do not want to show the family jewels to everyone, including my parents.'

'We've seen them George,' Arthur said straight faced.

'When I was a kid, not as an adult.'

'What are family jewels dad?' Fred asked.

Everyone laughed seeing the look on George's face, he was trying to work out how to tell his son what he meant.

'Go on George, explain to your son,' Harry chuckled.

'Yeah, you brought it up, you need to explain sweetheart,' Angelina said then laughed.

'Okay, well, there's only one way to explain it isn't there,' George rolled his eyes, 'See what you started Potter.'

'I didn't do a thing George, but if you keep calling me those blasted names, I will do what my father did to Snape, that is a promise and you know I always keep my promises.'

'Dad, what are the family jewels?' Fred asked again.

'Okay,' George sighed, 'It's your private parts Freddy, what uncle Harry was talking about was his father as a student at Hogwarts didn't like Snape, another student. One day they went to hex each other, but James Potter was faster. So he had Snape hanging by the ankles then James used a spell and took Snape's pants off, in front of everyone, students, boys, girls and teachers.'

'Oh,' Fred looked over at his uncle, 'You always levitate uncle Charlie, do you take his pants off?'

Everyone around the table laughed, 'Sometimes I have Freddy,' Harry grinned, 'But usually I just hoist him up by the ankles.'

'Like you did that day we met, to show me magic.'

'Yep, your dad could have done anything, but he likes to hang me upside down. He knows I can't beat him, so he goes with that all the time.'

'But you're so big,' dawn said.

'I'm strong, but when it comes to magic, no one can beat Harry. He's fast, his powerful and very precise so he never misses. So if we ever have any type of disagreement, there's no use me trying magic on him, usually I give up and go into another room and ignore Harry until we both calm down.'

'If that argument is still going by the time Harry gets to work, he's always training in our training room, usually with two training wizards, that depends on how upset or angry Harry is,' Ron explained.

'So that day in court, is that what you did Harry?' Ginny asked softly.

'I went to, but Charlie wouldn't let me go,' Harry shrugged.

'When he left you here that day, after he found out about Evan, he went into the training room and worked with four training wizards. Not one spell touched Harry, we all stood at the door watching.'

'So I only rate two training wizards?' Charlie asked looking put out which made everyone laugh.

'You've never gotten me that angry Charlie, just a bit pissed off, so two.'

'What are training wizards if you don't mind me asking?' Brian asked.

'To explain how you would understand, there like robots in a way, but magical ones. We can set them to fire any spell or hex and even set them to get faster after a certain amount of time. That's how aurors train, we need to dodge spells, cast spells fast as we move about, aiming at the training wizard the whole time. Even though all of us are trained and have been aurors for a long time, we still train two to four hours every day, unless something comes up.'

'We don't always use a training wizard, we sometimes will go up against the other aurors. After we first finished training with the wizard, Harry will get us up against two, three or sometimes four at a time. It's tough, tiring and painful, but it's so we can get faster and never lose our edge,' Ron explained.

'We go up against the worst witches and wizards out there, sometimes there could be twenty at one time and maybe only five or six of us together. So we have to know how to fight a lot of enemies at once. One thing I'm teaching all the aurors now is how to fight two handed, a wand in each hand.'

'You never mentioned that Ron,' Hermione said.

'Harry only just started us on that a few days ago. But were also making sure no one knows so our enemies will get a surprise. Harry is the only one that can fight with two wands.'

'Something you never told me love,' Charlie raised his eyebrows.

'I wanted to perfect it first, it's something no one has ever done before. I spoke with your dad about it a few weeks ago to see if I needed to have any law passed or changed for it to be allowed, we don't, thank merlin.'

'I'm going to have to go and watch you one day, I would love to see two handed fighting,' Charlie said.

'We could give you a small demonstration now, well, Harry could, with a few of us firing spells at him. It might be good for everyone to see Harry,' Ron shrugged, then moved his eyes towards his mother who Harry noticed still looked worried.

'Okay, let's do it. So we'll have Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, do you want to have a go?'

'I'm in, I think this will be good, so just the four of us against you?'

'Yes, I can handle four easily with two wands.'

'So Harry will need to borrow another wand,' Charlie said.

'Use mine,' Arthur said and handed his wand to Harry.

'Thanks, okay, let's go light up the yard and do this. Evan, just know it'll be fine and they won't be using any dangerous spells, just stinging hexes, okay?'

'Okay, as long as you'll be okay dad, but I know uncle Charlie won't hurt you.'

Harry smiled, 'No, he won't,' Harry handed little Molly Weasley to George.

The group made their way outside, then lights were hanging all over the yard. Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Bill made a circle with Harry in the middle. Molly and Arthur kept all the kids to one side, while the adults stood around.

'Dad, give us the count will you?' Ron called.

'Alright, one, two, three, duel,' Arthur called.

Everyone stood transfixed as Harry rolled, dodged while he fired spells from both wands at Charlie, Bill, Ron and Hermione. Everyone but Harry got hit before Ron called a stop.

'Blimey, they might be only stinging hexes, but they still hurt,' Hermione said rubbing her arm, 'Did you get hit at all Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, sorry, you just have to get faster.'

'Very impressive Harry, you make me feel safer already, don't you think Molly dear?'

'Yes, I feel a lot better now, thank you for the demonstration Harry, very impressive.'

Harry grinned then handed Arthur his wand, 'Your wand is heavier than mine, so that was a good test.'

'Dad,' Evan stared up at his father.

'Yes,' Harry knelt down in front of his son.

'Could you teach me to fight like that?'

'I could if you really want me too. Now as you can't use magic out of school, we can practice without wands. It takes a lot of concentration and you have to get used to a few bruises.'

'Why would you want to learn that Evan?' Ron asked.

'Well, after hearing about dad, then what you do as aurors, I might like to follow after my father, be an auror. What better teacher could I have than dad, the head auror and the saviour?'

All the adults laughed as Harry screwed up his face, 'He's got you there Harry, if he was going to learn how to duel, who better than you,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms.

'I get that, but stop with the blasted names, can't I be just Harry,' Harry, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lee, George and Angelina all said just Harry at the same time, making Harry scowl and everyone else laugh, 'Yeah, I know I always say that, but it's true. Anyway, I could use a drink.'

'Let's go in and everyone can have a drink or tea, whichever you want,' Arthur led the group back inside, extinguishing the lights as he went.

The whole family including the Grangers and the Gibbs all had a wonderful time at the Burrow. The Grangers spoke with the Gibbs and explained how they were not magical and how it does take a lot to get used to knowing they couldn't be part of their daughter's life, not the magical life. The Gibbs were starting to understand, but they did get to see that Evan's family were all very nice people. But they also got to see just how powerful Evan's father was, so they knew he would protect Evan even with his life. So they were starting to be a bit more comfortable knowing their son was going to be part of a world they knew nothing about or could be part of.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three

Harry and Charlie met up with the Gibbs to take them to see Evan off on the first of September. Holding their arms again they were able to get them through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. They moved down the far end where Fleur and Victoire joined them then not long after Teddy with Andromeda. Harry introduced his godson to the Gibbs before he gave Harry and Charlie a hug then ran off to find his friends.

'Now remember Evan, the sorting is nothing to be scared about. You just sit on the stool and professor Haskin will put a hat on your head and it calls out which house you belong to.'

'You were Gryffindor, weren't you dad?'

'Yes, all the Weasley's were Gryffindor's as well. But I'll tell you a secret,' Harry knelt down in front of his son and even though it wasn't like when he was at Hogwarts, he still didn't want his son in Slytherin, 'I found this out in my second year, but during the sorting the hat was taking a long time to decide where I would be. I heard that Voldemort used to be in Slytherin house when he was a student, so I kept saying in my head, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, the hat chose Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore told me a year later that the hat does take you choice into consideration. But if you are meant to be in Gryffindor it will shout it out instantly.'

'I want to be in your old house, so if I keep saying I want Gryffindor, it should put me there right?'

'It should, but I can't guarantee that. If you have a brave and courageous side, then Gryffindor's are known to be brave. Now you have to get on the train, why don't you say goodbye to your family Evan and I'll take your trunk onto the train with you?'

'Okay.'

Harry watched Evan hug his mother, father and sister then Charlie before he levitated Evan's trunk and cage onto the train and into the compartment with Teddy and Victoire. Evan hugged Harry hard and he didn't care who was watching, which was everyone.

'I love you dad.'

'I love you too Evan, write me then I'll see you on the holidays.'

'I will,' Evan let his father go who kissed his head before he stepped off the train and stared at his son, Charlie putting his arms around Harry.

'He'll be fine, it's not like when you were a student.'

'I know and I love Hogwarts, that's why we got married there. He's going to get a lot of attention, I hope he can handle that.'

'He's a lot like you Harry and you handled it. Evan won't have a hard time like you did he'll just be a curiosity for everyone. Minerva will keep you informed if there's anything you need to know.'

'I know she will. Oh he's leaving,' Harry waved smiling at his son who was waving back along with Teddy and Victoire. Harry never stopped waving until the train was out of sight before he sighs.

'Since you've given yourself the day off, let's head home for a while.'

'That sounds good Charlie, we'll take Brian, Kate and Dawn back through the barrier first.'

'About what we talked about that day Harry, we've spoken and like to go ahead if that's alright?' Kate asked.

'That's fine, what do you say we go on Monday, I can meet you at your home and go from there?'

'Thank you, that would be wonderful,' Kate, Brian and Dawn all shook hands with Harry and Charlie before heading to their car. Harry and Charlie found a secluded spot and apparated away. They hurried into the house and straight up to their bedroom. Charlie knew Harry was worried about Evan and even though it had nothing to do with danger, with Harry's life he just couldn't dispel those worries so Charlie was going to do everything he could to take Harry's mind off his son, at least for the next few hours.

Harry arrived early at the Gibbs home, 'I was hoping to talk to both of you before we go.'

'You haven't changed your mind have you?' Kate asked anxiously.

'No, not at all, I'm please to help. Okay, you heard about our war and even though it did finish before Evan was even born, just like any other war, muggle or magical, people die. Now I do know that there are a lot of magical children that have been orphaned and are in muggle orphanages. Both of you know of our world now, so the children or child you look at might be magical, would that concern you at all?'

'No, all children need homes and we're hoping to take two if possible?'

'I can organise for you to take as many as you want because I've seen how good you are and how loved Evan and Dawn are. Why I mentioned magical children is mainly that our world is secret, but you already know about it. We try to get magical children adopted by magical people but sometimes it's just not possible. After you've decided on the children, I can perform a quick revealing spell without anyone seeing, that will tell me if they are magical or not.'

'If they are, is there someone we could contact if it's needed. Some of the things Evan did were a bit frightening, that only happened when he was really upset, which didn't happen very often, Evan's a naturally happy boy.'

'I've noticed that about Evan, he gets that from Ginny. If I was raised properly, maybe I would have been. That's another reason I mentioned this, I was raised by my aunt and uncle, they were non magical, but they hated our world. They believed all of us were abnormal, freaks, that's what they used to call me as a child. I would have preferred an orphanage to them, but I do understand the reason I had to stay with my mother's sister. So even though some orphans might have relatives, that doesn't prove their good enough to be parents. But you could always contact me as I do work for the ministry. Now it's not allowed for non-magical people to use our floo, but you can use your normal mail, we have people working in the post offices around the country in case it's needed. You could always use Evan's owl to contact me as well.'

'I feel better knowing that we will be able to contact you if it's needed.'

'You can, so if you're ready, we can go get your children.'

'Thank you again for this Harry, Kate and I always wanted lots of children.'

'You're welcome, now you're about to have a larger family.'

Harry sat in the car while Brian drove to the orphanage in London. Harry used magic to pass over some documents that would make the woman believe that Brian and Kate have been approved. The woman showed the three of them the dorm rooms with all the children. While Kate spoke with the woman, Harry performed a few charms and found three magical children, one only a baby.

'Those two are brother and sister,' Harry said softly to Brian as he pointed out the children.

'They should not be separated.'

'No, they shouldn't, but this is your decision. Why don't you speak with your wife then talk to some of the kids.' Harry watched as Brian and Kate glanced around at all the children, he could tell from just their looks that they wanted to help all of them which was impossible, but to Harry it showed how caring the Gibbs were. When Kate and Brian told the woman about the three children they wished to adopt, Harry had been surprised because it was the three magical children. That made Harry smile knowing these kids will have a caring and loving parents even if the parents weren't magical but they could also explain about their magical heritage and how they would be visited once they were older. So if magical children had to be adopted by muggles, at least these three children will have loving and caring parents who know about the magical world. After all the children's belongings were packed up, Harry went with the Gibbs back to their home. Just watching both of them he really got to see how Evan had been treated as a child and it made him feel closer to these people that had taken such good care of his son.

'We can't thank you enough Harry and even though it has been hard to know we have to share Evan we got to understand why that is and not just that you were never told. They do need someone from the magical world to explain, seeing it for ourselves it was very confusing. So we did make a decision, Evan will always be ours, we raised him, but he is older now and we know that he is going to need you more. So we would like you to have custody of Evan as long as he can still stay with us during the holidays, don't get me wrong Harry, we love our son, we just feel this is the right decision for Evan.'

'I know this has been hard on you and I've seen exactly how Evan was treated, by very loving parents. This is your call but if you think about it, we can do this, I take legal custody of Evan but really, nothing will change from our original plans. Evan will stay with you during part of his holidays, he loves you and I know you love him. Now about helping, I'm pleased I could help and it should show that it doesn't matter how old people are, it's the love in their hearts that shows how good they will be as parents. Albus Dumbledore always said that love was the most powerful magic our world has ever seen. I didn't believe it at first, but it was love that let me defeat Voldemort, so I did get to see how powerful love really is. Now I did want to tell you something that I'm sure you'll be pleased about,' Harry pulled out a file from his jacket, 'These three children do not have any living relatives, no parents, no aunts, uncles, cousins, nothing, which means no one will come looking for them. Now even though they are magical children living in muggle orphanages our ministry do a thorough background check on all orphaned kids today. Back with Evan it was very different. As you've heard our world was trying to get back on its feet after Voldemort had control, the minister then, Kingsley, he mainly concentrated on ridding the ministry of any of his supporters. When Arthur took over he kept going, doing what Kingsley had started, but because he basically raised me he decided to check on all the children that were orphaned. First to see if they had good and decent relatives to take them and only then would they be allowed to go with a relative. He had people doing very detailed checks on the children, magical and research type of checks. So your children are yours, fully and legally, just do what you did with Evan and Dawn and I know they will grow to be wonderful Adults. Remember, if you need anything even advice on their out of control magic, or about anything, contact me.'

'I just can't thank you enough Harry,' Kate hugged him, then Brian shook Harry's hand.

'Anything I can do, it's thanks for treating my son with love. Now I will let you get to know your family,' Harry smiled the disapparated, landing down the back of his property. He walked inside to see Charlie standing at the kitchen sink naked, 'Oh baby, that is one beautiful sight.'

Charlie laughed, 'I thought you'd like it love. Now tell me, how did it go?'

'They took three children, all magical. So I've explained how we have people in the muggle post office in case the need to contact me for advice or when they get older and need help buying their Hogwarts stuff. They want me to have custody of Evan and even though I will be, it won't change anything. He will still spend time with them because they do love him, they just realise that now he's older and has met his other family he will want to spend more time with us, talk about his magic and what he had been doing at Hogwarts, we get they and so do they. But enough about that, tell me why you are standing in our kitchen naked, not that I mind.'

'I've blocked the floo and sealed the house from everyone, I think after the last few weeks I wanted to have my husband to myself for a while,' Charlie held a tray in his hand, 'starting with some food. First though my love, you need to get naked and on our bed, we're about to have some fun, expect to get messy though.'

'Does that mean you'll lick it off?'

'Naturally, from every part of your glorious body, follow me Mr. Potter,' Charlie turned and headed out of the kitchen with Harry right behind him, his eyes on Charlie's naked backside as they walked up the stairs. Just as Harry was about to step into the bedroom he felt a light breeze on his neck which made him turn.

'I can leave now Harry, your heart and soul are healed, you're finally whole, that is what I have been waiting for. The love you and Charlie share is eternal and now you have a son, a family, your own family. Raise him right and he will always love you. Remember, I will always be in here,' Sirius' misty hand touched Harry's chest, 'Goodbye my love.'

'Goodbye Sirius,' Harry smiled sadly as he watched his first love fade away then turned to see Charlie staring at him, 'Did you see him?'

'I saw him Harry, it seems he's been hanging around until he knew you were okay. Are you alright?'

Harry nodded, 'Never better Charlie, now you said something about food and licking.'

Charlie laughed because he could see it himself, Harry did look whole and the stress lines around his eyes have faded. Charlie took Harry's hand and pulled him into their bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them and it would not matter if the house was burning down, Harry and Charlie would not be seen for a while, a long while. They were about to commit themselves to each other in every way possible, but now Charlie knew that Harry would be able to give himself fully, for the first time since Sirius died, Harry was his, in every way and always will be.

The end:


End file.
